Darkness Return II
by Sailor MH
Summary: Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit onnistuivat vapauttamaan Rein ja Makoton Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Myöhemmin Luna kertoi Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille, että heidän on löydettävä 7 Nijizuishouta löytääkseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Nyt Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit etsivät 7 Nijizuishouta yrittäen samalla vapauttaa Suisein ja Kinsein Queen Metalian hallinnasta.
1. Tenō Haruka

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin ensimmäinen luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suisei, ihmisten energian varastamista koskevan tehtävän suorittaminen on nyt sinun vastuullasi. Sanoin aiemmin, että sinulle on eräs toinenkin tehtävä. Nyt on aika kertoa sinulle hieman jälkimmäisenä mainitsemastani tehtävästä. Kun Queen Serenity sinetöi Suuren hallitsijamme pois, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat 7 Nijizuishouksi. Kyseiset Nijizuishout ovat sateenkaaren värisiä. Queen Serenity vangitsi Dak Kingdomin 7 vahvinta youmaa mainitsemieni Nijizuishoujen sisälle. Kun Nijizuishout yhdistyvät, ne muuttuvat Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi", Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Queen Beryl-sama, mikä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?" Suisei kysyi. Hän halusi tietää lisää Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta, jotta hän keksisi oikean tavan löytää Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on kaikenlaisen energian lähde. Sanotaan, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla on valtavat voimat. Hnekilö, joka saa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun käsiinsä, tulee koko maailmankaikkeuden hallitsijaksi", Queen Beryl sanoi. "Älä nyt mieti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, vaan keskity uusien tehtäviesi suorittamiseen".

"Kyllä", Suisei kumarsi ja käveli ulos valtaistuinsalista. Suiseillä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Käveltyään jonkin aikaa Suisei pysähtyi ruskean oven eteen. Oven kahva oli valkoinen. Suisei tarttui oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja avasi oven, minkä jälkeen hän meni huoneeseen sulkien oven perässään. Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, kuten katto ja lattiakin.

Huoneen keskellä oli harmaa marmorikoroke, jonka päällä oli jäästä tehty kulho. Kulhossa oli vettä.

Suisei nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa.

_"Ehkä minun pitäisi tehdä pimeästä voimasta, ja omista voimistani kristalli, jonka avulla löydän Nijizuishout. Vielä pitäisi keksiä, miten Queen Beryl-sama voisi yhdistää Nijizuishout _  
_Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi, mutta mietin sitä sitten kun olen löytänyt Nijizuishout",_ Suisei ajatteli.

Jäästä tehdystä kulhosta nousi ylös vettä, joka alkoi leijua ilmassa. Suisein käsissä olevaa, pimeää energiaa siirtyi veteen. Vesi kovettui tosi nopeasti ja muuttui mustaksi kristalliksi. Kristalli oli kynän kokoinen, ja hohti kirkkaasti.

"Tämä on Kurozuishou. Tämän avulla poistan Nijizuishout youmista, jotka ovat syntyneet uudelleen ihmisiksi. Nyt pitäisi löytää ihmiset, jotka olivat youmia aiemmissa elämissään, mutta ensin varastan ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Mokusei onnistui varastamaan energiaa ihmisiltä myymällä ihmisille kukkia, joiden sekaan hän oli piilottanut youmia. Mokusein youmat varastivat energiaa niiltä ihmisiltä, joille Mokusei oli myynyt kukkia, joiden sekaan hän oli piilottanut youmia. Suunnitelma jonka avulla Mokusei varasti ihmisiltä energiaa toimi, joten teen youman ja käsken kyseistä youmaa myymään ihmisille jotain, jonka avulla kyseinen youma voi varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa sillä välin kun etsin 7 Nijizuishouta", Suisei ajatteli. Hän otti kristallin vasempaan käteensä.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi käveli Tokiossa olevalla jalkakäytävällä. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen sadetakki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kumisaappaat. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään punaista sateenvarjoa, jota hän piti päänsä yläpuolella, jotta hän ei kastuisi. Tänään oli satanut vettä koko päivän aamusta alkaen.

Luna käveli Usagin oikealla puolella.

Taivaalla oli mustia pilviä, ja jalkakäytävillä oli useitä lätäköitä.

"Luna, miten voimme selvittää sen, että joku ihminen on uudelleensyntynyt youma?" Usagi kysyi samalla, kun hän laittoi sadettakin hupun päänsä päälle vasemmalla kädellään. Vaikka hän käyttikin sateenvarjoa jottei kastuisi, hän arveli, että hänen olisi parempi pukea sadettakkinsa huppu päänsä päälle, jotta hän ei kastuisi ja vilustuisi.

"En osaa vastata tuohon kysymykseen. Mutta voit muuttaa uudelleensyntyneen youman takaisin ihmiseksi käyttämällä puolikuu-sauvasi hyökkäystä, jolla vapautit Rein ja Makoton Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Luna sanoi.

Yllättäen alkoi tuulla tosi kovaa. Tuuli niin kovasti, että tuuli _nappasi _Usagin sateenvarjo Usagin kädestä ja _lensi_ tuulen ansiosta jonkin verran eteenpäin, kunnes joku nappasi Usagin sateenvarjon oikealla kädellään.

Usagi katsoi sateenvarjonsa napannutta henkilöä nähdäkseen pitkän, laihan tytön. Tytöllä oli lyhyet, vaaleat hiukset. Hänellä oli harmaansiniset silmät, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän näytti 16-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen sadettakki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kumisaappaat. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään tummansinistä sateenvarjoa, jota hän piti päänsä yläpuolella.

"Kiitos", Usagi sanoi, kun tyttö antoi sateenvarjon hänelle.

"Ole hyvä", tyttö sanoi ja katsoi Usagia uteliaana. Sekunnin ajan hän näki valkoisen palatsin. _"Miksi mietin valkoista palatsia?"_

"Olen Tsukino Usagi", Usagi esittäytyi.

"Olen Tenō Haruka", Haruka sanoi. Sitten hän näki Lunan. "Suloinen kissa. Onko se sinun?"

"Kyllä. Se on Luna", Usagi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa!" Suisei nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs ja hänen käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa.

Hänen edessään olevasta jää-kulhosta nousi ylös vettä, joka jäi leijumaan ilmaan ja muodostui laihaksi youmaksi. Youma oli yhtä pitkä kuin Suisei, ja sen silmät hohtivat punaisina.

"Varasta ihmisiltä energiaa meidän Suurelle hallitsijallemme myymällä ihmisille jotain, jonka avulla voit varastaa heidän energiaansa!" Suisei huusi.

Youma kumarsi ja katosi.

Suisei katsoi vasemmassa kädessään pitämäänsä kristallia, ennen kuin heitti sen korkealle ilmaan. Kristalli alkoi pyöriä ympäri, kun siihen siirtyi energiaa. Kristallin ympärille ilmestyi vaaleansininen energia-pyörre, johon ilmestyi kuva pojasta. Pojalla oli vaalea iho ja ruskeat hiukset. Hänen päässään oli silmälasit. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hän oli laiha, ja hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli oranssi takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja valkoiset kengät. Hänellä oli vyötäröllään ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli päässään tummansininen hattu. Poika näytti 16-vuotiaalta.

"Yksi Nijizuishou on siis tuon pojan sisällä sisällä", Suisei sanoi. Kuvan alle ilmestyi teksti, jossa luki pojan nimi ja muut tiedot. "Hänen nimensä on siis Crane Game Joe. Hän on nero-nosturipelaaja. Noiden tietojen perusteella vaikuttaa siltä, että kun hän menee pelikauppoihin, hän voittaa kaikki, kyseisten pelikauppojen nosturipelien palkinnot itselleen. Ehkä hänen peli-lahjakkuutensa johtuu siitä, että hänellä on telekinisiä kykyjä. Hänellä on telekinisiä kykyjä siksi, että hän on Gesen-nimisen youman reinkarnaatio.".

Kuvan viereen ilmestyi toinen kuva pitkästä, laihasta youmasta. Sillä oli punainen iho ja sen päässä oli valkoinen kypärä, jossa oli punaisia ja mustia raitoja. Sen silmät olivat vaaleanpunaiset. Sen oikeassa kädessä oli harmaa kone. Sen oikeassa jalassa oli harmaa kone, jossa oli keltainen ympyrä. Sen ylävartalon oikealla puolella oli harmaa kone, joka oli keskeltä vaaleanpunainen. Sen oikealla olkapäällä oli harmaa kone. Jopa sen vasemmalla olkapäällä oli harmaa kone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Haruka kävelivät Tokion keskustassa olevalla jalkakäytävällä, kunnes he näkivät uuden kaupan, jonka ulko-ovet oli tehty lasista. Kaupan ovissa oli harmaat kahvat. Kaupan seinät olivat harmaat, ja kaupan näyteikkunoiden takana oli hyllyjä, joiden päälle oli laitettu erilaisia koruja. Ulko-ovien yläpuolella luki Mūnsutōngyararī.

"Tosi kauniita", Usagi sanoi ja hän käveli Harukan kanssa kohti kaupan ulko-ovia, jotka avautuivat liukumalla oikealle ja vasemmalle.

Usagi ja Haruka menivät kauppaan ovien sulkeutuessa heidän perässään.

Haruka piti Lunaa sylissään.

Kaupan lattia oli harmaa, ja seinät olivat sisäpuolelta vaaleansiniset. Kaupan vasemmalla puolella oli myyntipöytä, jonka takana oli useita hyllyjä. Hyllyjen päälle oli laitettu pieniä korurasioita. Kaupan katto oli harmaa ja katossa oli kattolamppuja. Kaupan myyntitiskin oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä oli oli ruskea ovi, joka todennäköisesti johti kaupan takahuoneeseen. Takahuoneen oven kahva harmaa. Myyntipöydän päällä oli harmaa kassakone.

Usagi meni oikealla puolella olevan ikkunan eteen, ja katsoi hyllyjen päälle laitettuja koruja.

"Pidätkö näistä koruista?" joku kysyi ja Usagi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen 25-vuotiaan, laihan naisen. Nainen oli sitonut pitkät, mustat hiuksensa poninhännälle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat tummansiniset. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi.

"Nämä korut on tehty kuukivistä", myyjä sanoi. "Avasin liikkeen äsken".

Usagi katsoi koruja, kunnes hän näki valkoisen rannerenkaan. Rennerenkaan alapuolella oli hintalappu, jossa luki 10 yeniä.

"Taidat pitää tuosta rannerenkaasta", myyjä sanoi.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi. "_Tuo rannerengas näyttää jostain syystä tutulta. Aivan kuin olisin nähnyt tuollaisen rannerenkaan joskus aiemminkin"._

Usagi työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä lompakon, josta hän otti 10 yeniä vasemmalla kädellään.

"Haluaisin tuon rannerenkaan", Usagi sanoi ja antoi rahat naiselle.

"Ole hyvä", nainen otti rannerenkaan hyllyltä oikealla kädellään, ja irrotti rannerenkaaseen kiinnitetyn hintalapun vasemmalla kädellään.

"Kiitos", Usagi sanoi ja antoi rahat naiselle.

Nainen otti rahat vasemmalla kädellään.

Usagi laittoi lompakon takaisin takkinsa taskuun.

Nainen antoi rannerenkaan Usagille, joka otti rannerenkaan vasemmalla kädellään.

Usagi laittoi rannerenkaan oikean ranteensa ympärille.


	2. Red Nijizuishou

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi, Luna ja Haruka kävelivät kohti Tokion Sankaku Puistoa.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Usagilla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisesta kuukivestä tehty rannerengas.

Harukalla oli yllään valkoinen toppi, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänellä oli lantiollaan musta minihame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat nahkasaappaat.

Luna käveli Harukan oikealla puolella.

"Eli haluat ryhtyä kilpa-ajajaksi?" Usagi kysyi Harukalta, sillä Haruka oli äsken kertonut Usagille unelmansa.

"Kyllä. Opiskelen Mugen Academyssä", Haruka sanoi.

"Niinkö? Eräs ystäväni opiskelee sinun tavoin Mugen Academyssä. Hänen nimensä on Kaiou Michiru", Usagi sanoi.

"Tunnen hänet. Hän haluaa viulistiksi", Haruka sanoi.

Usagi nyökkäsi, sillä Michiru oli aiemmin kertonut Usagille unelmansa.

Yllättäen Usagi näki Sankaku Puiston oikealla puolella kävelevän pojan. Pojalla oli vaalea iho ja ruskeat hiukset. Hänen päässään oli silmälasit. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hän oli laiha ja hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli oranssi takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja valkoiset kengät. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö. Hänen päässään oli tummansininen hattu. Poika näytti 16-vuotiaalta.

"Tuo poika on Crane Game Joe. Hän on nero-nosturipelaaja! Sanotaan, että kun hän menee pelikauppoihin ja pelaa siellä nosturi-pelejä, hän voittaa kaikki kyseisen pelikaupan nosturi-peli palkinnot itselleen", Usagi sanoi. Hän oli nähnyt kyseisen pojan viime viikolla Game Crown Center-pelikaupassa.

"Niinkö?" Haruka kysyi.

"Kyllä. Näin hänet viime viikolla Game Crown Center-pelikaupassa", Usagi sanoi.

"Pidän haasteista", Haruka käveli Joen eteen. "Ystäväni sanoi äsken, että olet nero-nosturipelaaja. Kilpaillaanko joskus ja selvitetään, kumpi on parempi nosturi-pelaaja?"

"Houkutteleva haaste. Haluatko nähdä jotain mielenkiintoista?" Joe kysyi Harukalta. Hän nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs nähtyään maassa lojuvan olut tölkin, minkä seurauksena maassa lojunut olut tölkki nousi ilmaan.

Haruka, Usagi ja Luna katsoivat ilmassa leijuvaa olut tölkkiä uskomatta silmiään.

"Miten teit tuon?" Haruka kysyi uteliaana. Hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt kenenkään tekevän sellaista, mitä Joe oli äsken tehnyt.

"Siitä asti, kun olin pieni, minulla on ollut telekinisiä voimia. Telekinisten voimieni avulla olen voittanut monia nosturi-pelejä. Vaikutat sen verran haasteelliselta vastustaja ehdokkaalta, että päätin kertoa salaisuuteni sinulle", Joe laski oikean kätensä alas, jonka seurauksena ilmassa leijunut olut tölkki putosi maahan.

Yllättäen pojan eteen ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui 14-vuotiaaksi, laihaksi tytöksi. Tytön iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja siniset. Tytön silmät olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa kristallia.

_"Suisei?!"_ Usagi hermostui tunnistettuaan tytön. Hän arveli, että Suiseillä oli jotain mielessään.

"Löysin sinut Crane Game Joe, vai pitäisikö sanoa, Gesen, yksi 7 Suuresta youmasta?" sinihiuksinen tyttö sanoi. Hän seisoi suihkulähteen edessä.

"Youma?!" poika vapisi hermostuneena.

"Kyllä. Sinä olet youma!" sinihiuksinen tyttö sanoi ja hänen oikeassa kädessään olevasta kristallista ilmestyi kultaisia ääniaaltoja, jotka siirtyivät nopeasti kohti Joeta.

"Aaaaaa!" poika huusi ja hänen ylävartaloonsa ilmestyi punainen kristalli, joka hohti kirkkaasti.

_"Onko tuo Nijizuishou?!"_ Usagi ja Luna ajattelivat.

Usagin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Haruka katsoi tilannetta. Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Hän ei pitänyt näkemästään.

"Lopeta!" Haruka huusi ja juoksi kohti sinihiuksista tyttöä.

"Mitä?" sinihiuksinen tyttö kysyi.

Haruka yritti lyödä sinihiuksista tyttöä, mutta tämä väisti hyppäämällä sivulle.

"Älä, Haruka-san!" Usagi huusi. Hän pelkäsi, että Suisei satuttaisi Harukaa, jos Haruka päättäisi jatkaa taistelua Suiseitä vastaan.

"Usagi-chan, muuntaudu!" Luna huusi.

"Mutta Haruka-san on täällä!" Usagi hermostui. Jos hän muuntautuisi Harukan nähden, Haruka ymmärtäisi hänen olevan Sailor Senshi ja Suiseikin saisi selville, miltä Sailor Moon näytti siviili -muodossaan.

_"Jos Suisei näkee minun muuttuvan Sailor Mooniksi, hän saa selville, miltä näytän siviili-muodossani, minkä ansiosta hän voi saada selville oikean_ _nimeni!"_ Usagi mietti hermostuneena.

"Kiinnitän Suisein huomion muualle, jotta voit muuttua", Luna hyppäsi kohti sinihiuksista tyttöä ja raapi tätä oikeaan poskeen käyttämällä oikean etutassunsa kynsiä.

"Iiiiiik!" Suisei huusi kivun takia ja katsoi kissaa, joka hyppäsi lähimmän penkin päälle.

Usagi tiesi, että tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa muuttua, sillä Suisei katsoi Lunaa niin vihaisesti, ettei hän tuntunut kuulevan mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

_"Sailor Moon?!"_ Haruka ajatteli nähtyään Usagin muuttuvan Sailor Mooniksi.

Sailor Moon katsoi Suiseitä nähdäkseen, että Kuro Senshi katsoi Lunaa entistäkin vihaisempana.

"Nöyryytit Dark Kingdomin taktikkoa!" Kuro Senshi sanoi vihaisena.

Usagi kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan ja tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi, jonka hän heitti kohti Kuro Senshiä ilmoittaakseen Kuro Senshille, että Kuro Senshillä oli uusi vastustaja. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Suisei kuuli hyökkäyksen nimen ja kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen häntä kohti lentävän tiaran. Hän väisti hyppäämällä korkealle ilmaan. Hän laskeutui suihkulähteen eteen samalla, kun Sailor Moon nappasi tiaran oikealla kädellään. Pian tiara ilmestyi takaisin Sailor Moonin otsalle.

"En osannut odottaa sitä että näkisin sinut tänään, Sailor Moon", Suisein oikeassa kädessä olevasta kristallista ilmestyi taas kultaisia ääniaaltoja, jotka siirtyivät nopeasti kohti Joeta.

"Aaaaaa!" poika huusi taas. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä ja hän kaatui polvilleen samalla, kun kristalli lensi ulos hänen kehostaan.

Sailor Moon juoksi kohti kristallia ja nappasi sen oikealla kädellään. Hän tiesi, että hän ei saisi antaa Nijizuishouta Suiseille, vaikka häntä pelottikin.

"Anna tuo Nijizuishou minulle!" Suisei huusi vihaisena.

"Ei!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Sitten minä otan tuon Nijizuishoun väkisin!" Suisei vilkaisi Joeta. Joe kaatui polvilleen ja hänen kehonsa hohti punaisena. Pojan ympärille ilmestyi ruskea pölypilvi, joka pyöri tosi nopeasti pojan ympärillä. Kun pyörre katosi, Joe oli muuttunut pitkäksi, laihaksi youmaksi. Youmalla oli punainen iho ja sen päässä oli valkoinen kypärä, jossa oli punaisia ja mustia raitoja. Sen silmät olivat vaaleanpunaiset. Sen oikeassa kädessä oli harmaa kone. Sen oikeassa jalassa oli harmaa kone, jossa oli keltainen ympyrä. Sen ylävartalon oikealla puolella oli harmaa kone, joka oli keskeltä vaaleanpunainen. Sen oikealla olkapäällä oli harmaa kone. Jopa sen vasemmalla olkapäällä oli harmaa kone.

_"Joe muuttui youmaksi!"_ Sailor Moon vapisi hermostuneena.

_"Tuolla youmalla on valtavasti energiaa!"_ Lunan selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun sen otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti, ja se näki youman sisällä olevan energian määrän.

"Gesen!" Youma huusi. Sen ääni oli karhea.

"Gesen, hyökkää!" Suisei huusi.

Youma painoi vasemmalla etusormellaan oikean kätensä koneen nappia, minkä seurauksena koneeseen ilmestyi iso, oranssin värinen vasara, jossa oli piikkejä. Vasara oli keskeltä valkoinen. Vasaran kahva oli valkoinen. Youma nosti nopeasti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena vasaran varsi piteni.

Youma yritti lyödä Sailor Moonia vasaralla varustetulla kädellään, mutta Sailor Moon väisti hyppäämällä taemmas.

Dhak! Vasara osui maahan, ja kaikkialle lensi kiviä ja pölyä.

"Lopeta heti!" Haruka tarttui youman oikeaan käteen molemmilla käsillään, ja heitti youman maahan.

Dhak! "Gesen!" youma huusi osuessaan maahan.

Harukan otsaan ilmestyi kultainen Uranus-planeetan symboli.

_"Tuo merkki!"_ Lunan otsan symboli hohti kirkkaasti, ja sen suuhun ilmestyi tummansininen muodonmuutos-kynä. Luna juoksi nopeasti Harukan eteen. "Haruka-san, ota tämä muodonmuutos-kynä ja sano Uranus Power Make-Up!"

"Luna, osaat puhua?!" Haruka katsoi kissaa ja otti oikealla kädellään Lunan suussa olevan kynän. "Uranus Power Make-Up!" Pian Harukalla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli keltainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli tummansininen rintaneula. Sailor Uranuksen lantiolla oli tummansininen minihame, ja hameen takapuolella oleva rusetti oli tummansininen. Sailor Uranuksen jaloissa oli tummansiniset nilkkasaappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti, ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta tummansiniset. Hänen kaulassaan oli tummansininen kaulanauha, ja hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvarenkaat. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli tummansininen jalokivi.

"Olen Uranuksen suojelija aurinkokunnan uloimmalta tuulen planeetalta, Sailor Uranus!" Haruka sanoi.

"Haruka-san?!" Sailor Moon kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

"Oletko sinäkin Sailor Senshi?!" Suisei kysyi vihaisena.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranuksen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi nopeasti kultainen energiapallo, joka oli koripallon kokoinen. Hän heitti nopeasti energia-pallon kohti youmaa.

Kabam! Sailor Uranuksen hyökkäys osui youmaan, joka lensi taaksepäin ja kaatui maahan.

"Sailor Uranus", Suisei mutisi vihaisena, ja katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Sailor Moon, palauta Joe ennalleen!" Luna huusi.

"Kyllä", Usagi laittoi Nijizuishoun vasempaan käteensä ja puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" youma huusi, kun sen keho hohti valkoisena, ja se muuttui takaisin Joeksi.

"Onnistuin. Kiitos, Sailor Uranus", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Ole hyvä, mutta mitä on tekeillä?" Sailor Uranus kysyi.

"Haruka-san, 1000 vuotta sitten olit yksi Kuun valtakunnan vartijoista. Kuun valtakunnan vartijat olivat Sailor Senshejä, ja omien planeettojensa prinsessoja. Sinä olit yksi 4 Outer Sailor Senshistä. Outer Sailor Senshien tehtävä oli suojella Kuun valtakuntaa etäältä. Inner Sailor Senshit suojelivat Kuun prinsessoja. Maapalloa sanottiin Golden Kingdomiksi ja Kuun valtakuntaa sanottiin Silver Millenniumiksi. Maapallon prinssiä suojeli neljä Shitennounia. Eräänä päivänä auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta, jonka seuraukana _syntyi_ paha voima nimeltä Queen Metalia. Queen Metalia _saapui_ Maahan meteoriparvessa. Queen Metalia halusi Kuun valtakunnan hallitsijan, Queen Serenityn omistaman Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen ja arveli saavansa ne haltuunsa usuttamalla Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun, sillä Queen Metalia tarvitsi armeijan saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa. Queen Metalia siepasi Inner Sailor Senshit ja aivopesi heidät pahoiksi. Kuun valtakunnan taistelussa Sailor Senshit, prinssi, Shitennounit ja prinsessat kuolivat. Queen Serenity sinetöi Queen Metalian pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla, mutta hän ei kyennyt poistamaan Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirrettyä pimeää energiaa, sillä siinä pimeässä energiassa oli Queen Metalian merkki. Kun Queen Serenity sinetöi Queen Metalian pois, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat 7 Nijizuishouksi, joiden sisälle vangittiin Queen Metalian 7 vahvinta youmaa. Queen Serenity pelkäsi, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan jossain vaiheessa. Hän toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset ja 7 Suurta youmaa syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa ja se tapahtui. Hän lähetti minut Maahan etsimään Sailor Senshejä, Shitennouneja, prinssiä ja prinsessoja. Queen Serenity kuoli silloin kyseisen toiveen jälkeen. Haruka-san, Queen Serenity halusi sinun ja muiden Outer Sailor Senshien taistelevan tyttäriensä, Shitennounien ja Inner Sailor Senshien rinnalla Queen Metaliaa vastaan. Joku on rikkonut sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä", Luna sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Haruka kysyi.

"Aivan. Olemme jo löytäneet kolme Shitennounia ja Sailor Neptunen. Kristalli, jota Usagi-chan pitää vasemmassa kädessään on ensimmäinen Nijizuishou", Luna sanoi. "Joen telekiniset  
voimat ovat ehkä sivuvaikutus siitä, että hän oli aiemmassa elämässään youma, joka syntyi uudelleen ihmiseksi".

"Entä Inner Sailor Senshit?" Haruka kysyi uteliaana.

"Queen Metalia on taas aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit pahoiksi. Näit äsken yhden Inner Sailor Senshin, eli Suisein. Olemme jo onnistuneet vapauttamaan 2 Inner Sailor Senshiä Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Luna sanoi. "Haluaisitko taistella rinnallamme Queen Metaliaa vastaan?"

"Pidän haasteista, joten hyvä on", Haruka sanoi pohdittuaan tilannetta jonkin aikaa. Sailor Senshinä oleminen vaikutti tosi jännittävältä.

"Kiitos", Usagi sanoi.

Kukaan ei nähnyt läheisen puun takana seisovaa Tuxedo Kamenia. Tuxedo Kamen oli nähnyt äskeisen taistelun ja kuullut, mitä Luna sanoi Sailor Moonille ja Sailor Uranukselle.

_"Ehkä löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, jos saan kaikki 7 Nijizuishouta",_ Tuxedo Kamen ajatteli.


	3. Mamoru's nightmare

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suisei, Sailor Moon nappasi ensimmäisen Nijizuishoun melkein heti, kun löysit sen", Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Anteeksi, Queen Beryl-sama", Suisei sanoi nolona siitä, että hän oli epäonnistunut. Hän ei aikonut epäonnistua enää.

"Jatka Nijizuishoujen etsimistä, ja ihmisten energian varastamista meidän Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä", Suisein vilkaisi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kristallia, joka alkoi hohtaa, ennen kuin se nousi ilmaan ja alkoi leijua. Kristalli alkoi pyöriä, kun siihen siirtyi energiaa. Kristallin ympärille ilmestyi vaaleansininen energiapyörre, johon ilmestyi kuva pitkästä, urheilullisesta miehestä. Miehen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat. Mihen silmät olivat siniset ja hänellä oli ruskeat viikset. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään musta kaapu. Hänen vyötäröllään oli violetti liina. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Miehen kaulassa oli kultainen ketju, jossa oli kultainen risti. Kuvan viereen ilmestyivät miehen tiedot.

"Tuo mies oli Silver Millenniumin aikana Boxy niminen youma", Suisei sanoi. "Boxy vangittiin oranssin Nijizuishoun sisälle. Boxy on syntynyt uudelleen Katolliseksi papiksi".

"Etsi hänet", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Kristallista ilmestynyt energiapyörre katosi ja Suisei otti kristallin oikeaan käteensä, minkä jälkeen hän kumarsi Queen Berylille ja käveli ulos valtaistuinsalista. Lopulta hän saapui Dark Kingdomin linnan harjoittelusaliin.

"Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit voivat yrittää napata toisenkin Nijizuishoun nenäsi edestä", joku sanoi huoneen oikealta puolelta ja Suisei katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen Kinsein.

Kinsei oli 14-vuotias, laiha tyttö. Hänellä oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa punaisen hiusnauhan. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Kinsei oli Kuro Senshien johtaja.

"Aion napata oranssin Nijizuishoun ennen Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja. Tiedän, että Queen Beryl ei katso epäonnistumista hyvällä. Jos epäonnistun, voin joutua vaikeuksiin", Suisei sanoi.

"Et joutuisi läheskään niin suuriin vaikeuksiin kuin minä, jos tämän tehtävän suorittaminen olisi minun vastuullani", Kinsei sanoi. Hän oli Kuro Senshien johtaja, minkä takia hän ei saanut epäonnistua.

"Älä epäile kykyjäni", Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meillä on yksi Nijizuishou", Luna katsoi punaista kristallia, jota Usagi piti oikeassa kädessään.

Usagi istui sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pusero, mustat housut ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat.

Luna istui Usagin huoneen ikkunalaudalla.

"Luna, Suiseilla on hallussaan musta kristalli, jolla hän poisti tämän kristallin Joen sisältä", Usagi sanoi.

"Näin sen kristallin", Luna sanoi. "Ehkä sillä kristallilla voi jäljittää Nijizuishoun, jos sen voimilla voi jopa poistaa ihmisen sisällä olevan Nijizuishoun. Asiaa pitää tutkia enemmän".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Monet ihmiset taistelivat. Kaikkien ihmisten silmät olivat punaiset. Jotkut ihmiset pitivät käsissään miekkoja, ja jotkut ihmiset pitivät käsissään keihäitä._

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" joku huusi. Äänestä päätellen ihminen, joka huusi oli nainen._

_Mamoru katsoi oikealle, josta ääni oli kuulunut nähdäkseen ison, valkoisen palatsin. Palatsin parvekkeella seisoi nuori, 17-vuotias tyttö. Tyttö oli laiha ja hänellä näytti olevan yllään mekko. Tytön pitkät hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle._

_Tyttö piti sylissään pienempää tyttöä. Pituudesta päätellen pienempi tyttö oli 2-vuotias. Pienellä tytöllä oli yllään mekko ja hän oli laiha. Pienen tytön hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle, joka näytti sydämiltä._

_Mamoru ei nähnyt kummankaan tytön kasvoja._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru heräsi ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänen otsallaan oli hiki-pisaroita, ja hänen allaan oleva lakana oli hiestä märkä. Mamoru nousi istumaan ja vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan olevaa ikkunaa, jonka edessä oli pitkät, tummansiniset verhot.

Mamorulla oli päällään valkoinen pusero, ja hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat sukat.

Mamoru laittoi sänkynsä oikealla puolella olevan, yöpöydän päällä olevan lukulampun päälle painamalla lukulampun valokatkaisijaa oikealla etusormellaan.

Mamorun huoneen lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Ikkunoiden edessä oli pieni, ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli maljakko. Maljakossa oli kukkia. Pöydän oikealla puolella oli sininen nojatuoli, jonka päällä oli musta takki, johon oli kiinnitetty musta viitta. Nojatuolissa oli valkoiset hansikkaat, musta hattu ja valkoinen naamio.

Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea ovi ja kirjoituspöytä, jonka päällä oli toinen lukulamppu. Lukulampun lisäksi pöydän päällä oli harmaa, kannettava tietokone ja kirjoja. Pöydän päällä oli musta kaukosäädin. Pöydän edessä oli musta tuoli.

Huoneen etupuolella oli iso, musta taulutelevisio.

_"Näin tuon unen viime yönäkin",_ Mamoru ajatteli. Hän nousi istumaan ja laittoi sängyn oikealla puolella olevat, tummansiniset tohvelit jalkoihinsa ja käveli ikkunan eteen. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellään ikkunan oikealla puolella olevaan verhoon, ja veti verhoa oikealle nähdäkseen taivaalla olevan, kalpean täysikuun ja useita tähtiä. _"Mikä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?"_


	4. Orange Nijizuishou

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna käveli kirkon alueella ja katseli ympärilleen siltä varalta, että näkisi jotain epäilyttävää.

Luna oli vähän aikaa sitten ollut Game Center Crown-pelikaupan alla olevassa komentokeskuksessa. Se oli tutkinut Tokiota komentokeskuksessa olevan tietokoneen avulla ja löytänyt kirkosta energiaa joka oli samanlaista, kuin Joen energia oli ollut sinä iltana, kun Suisei oli poistanut Joen sisällä olevan, punaisen Nijizuishoun.

Luna oli päättänyt tutkia asiaa siltä varalta, että kirkon alueella olisi yksi 7 suuresta youmasta.

_"Nijizuishout eivät saa päätyä Queen Metalian käsiin",_ Luna ajatteli.

Kirkko oli iso ja sen seinät olivat harmaat. Katto oli musta. Kirkon ulko-ovet olivat isot, ruskeat pariovet. Kirkon seinissä oli ikkunoita. Kirkon takana oli hautausmaa. Kirkon pihalla oleva nurmikko oli kirkkaan vihreä.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Yllättäen Luna näki kirkon pihalla kävelevän pitkän, laihan miehen. Miehen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat. Miehen silmät olivat siniset ja hänellä oli ruskeat viikset. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään musta kaapu. Hänen vyötäröllään oli violetti liina. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Miehen kaulassa oli kultainen ketju, jossa oli kultainen risti.

Lunan selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun sen otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti, ja se näki miehen sisällä olevan energian. Miehen sisällä oli samanlaista energiaa, kuin Joen sisällä oli ollut sinä iltana, jolloin Suisei oli poistanut punaisen Nijizuishoun Joen sisältä.

_"Hänen sisällään on yksi Nijizuishou!"_ Luna ajatteli katsoen miestä, ja ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

Luna oli kertonut Usagille, että Usagin puolikuu-sauva hohti aina, kun Nijizuishouta sisällään kantava ihminen oli Usagin lähellä. Usagi ei kuitenkaan ollut paikalla, joten Lunan oli tarkkailtava kirkon pihalla olevaa miestä siltä varalta, että joku Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshi hyökkäisi ja yrittäisi saada miehen sisällä olevan Nijizuishoun itselleen.

Yllättäen kirkon eteen ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui Suiseiksi. Suisella oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

"Kuka olet?" mies kysyi Suiseltä.

"Olen Suisei", sinihiuksinen tyttö piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa kristallia.

Usagi juoksi kirkon pihalle nähdäkseen Lunan. Hän oli lähtenyt etsimään Lunaa, sillä hän halusi kysyä Lunalta muista Nijizuishouista. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku.

"Luna, löysin sinut", Usagi sanoi, mutta kun hän näki Suisein, hän hermostui. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Suisein oikeassa kädessä olevasta kristallista ilmestyi energiaa, joka siirtyi nopeasti kohti kirkon pihalla seisovaa miestä.

"Aaaaa!" mies huusi, kun energia osui hänen ylävartaloonsa. Miehen kehoon ilmestyi musta aukko, jossa oli oranssi kristalli.

"Lopeta!" joku huusi ja Suisei katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen Sailor Moonin.

"Olet myöhässä, Sailor Moon. Tuo Nijizuishou on minun!" Suisei huusi.

Violetti sumu ympäröi miehen samalla, kun Nijizuishou lensi Suisein vasempaan käteen.

Sumun kadottua mies oli muuttunut youmaksi. Youma oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Sen iho oli vaaleanvihreä ja sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youman hiukset olivat keltaiset. Sen käsissä oli punaiset nyrkkeilyhanskat. Sen selässä oli isot, oranssit siivet. Sen jaloissa oli siniset shortsit, ja sen lantiolla oli ruskea vyö, jossa oli kultainen kello. Youman jalat muistuttivat linnun jalkoja.

"Olen yksi Dark Kingdomin 7 Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta. Olen Boxy!" youma huusi.

"Boxy, hyökkää!" Suisei huusi.

Ding! Boxyn vyöhön kiinnitetystä kellosta kuuluva ääni kaikui kirkon hiljaisella pihalla.

Youma kohotti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja sen kädessä ollut nyrkkeilyhanska lensi kohti Sailor Moonia.

Yllättäen Sailor Neptune hyppäsi Sailor Moonin eteen, ja hän piti peiliään oikeassa kädessään. Peilistä ilmestyi nopeasti tosi iso, turkoosi energiakilpi, joka pysäytti nyrkkeilyhanskan. Nyrkkeilyhanska katosi, ja ilmestyi takaisin youman oikeaan käteen.

Sailor Neptune oli etsinyt Usagia ja Lunaa, sillä hän halusi kysyä heiltä lisää Kuun valtakunnasta. Lopulta hän oli saapunut kirkon alueelle nähdäkseen, että siellä taisteltiin.

"Kiitos, Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Eli sinä olet Sailor Neptune", Suisei katsoi tyttöä, jolla oli turkoosit hiukset.

Zhah! Suiseitä kohti lensi nopeasti punainen ruusu, joka osui Suisein vasempaan käteen, jossa Suisei piti Nijizuishouta.

"Iiiiik!" Suisei huusi kivusta samalla, kun hän pudotti Nijizuishoun maahan.

Tuxedo Kamen hyppäsi nopeasti Suisein eteen, ja poimi oikealla kädellään maassa olevan Nijizuishoun.

"Otan tämän Nijizuishoun!" Tuxedo Kamen sanoi. Hän juoksi pois paikalta.

"Boxy, unohda Sailor Senshit ja hyökkää Tuxedo Kamenin kimppuun!" Suisei huusi. "Jos Queen Beryl saa selville, mitä oranssille Nijizuishoulle tapahtui, minä joudun vaikeuksiin!"

"Kyllä!" youman oikeassa kädessä oleva nyrkkeilyhanska lensi kohti Tuxedo Kamenia.

"Tuxedo Kamen, varo!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Supreme Thunder!" oikealta ilmestyi nopeasti vihreä salama, joka osui nyrkkeilyhanskaan.

Braks! nyrkkeilyhanska hajosi palasiksi, ja Sailor Jupiter hyppäsi Sailor Neptunen oikealle puolelle. Sailor Jupiterillä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli vaaleanpunainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli vihreä rintaneula, ja Sailor Jupiterin minihame oli vihreä. Hameen takapuolella oleva rusetti oli vaaleanpunainen. Sailor Jupiterin jaloissa oli vihreät nilkkasaappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti, ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta vihreät. Hänen kaulassaan oli vihreä kaulanauha, ja hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset ruusu-korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli vihreä jalokivi.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon huusi. Hän oli sekä yllättynyt, että helpottunut siitä, että Sailor Jupiter oli pelastanut Tuxedo Kamenin.

"Ole hyvä, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

"Mokusei, olet erilainen", Suisei sanoi ja katosi, kun sininen energia ympäröi hänet.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon huusi, kun puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. Sauvan kultainen energia osui youmaan, joka muuttui takaisin ihmiseksi ja pyörtyi.

"Miksi olet täällä, Sailor Jupiter?" Sailor Neptune kysyi.

"Etsin Lunaa, sillä halusin tietää lisää Kuun valtakunnasta", Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

"Sopiiko, että keskustellemme siitä hieman myöhemmin?" Luna kysyi.

Sailor Senshit nyökkäsivät. Heitä harmitti hieman se, ettei Luna kertonut heille lisää Silver Millenniumista.


	5. Urawa Ryo

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haaveilin aina perustavani leivos tai puutarha-liikkeen, mutta en arvannut sen haaveen toteutuvan näin pian", Makoto sanoi.

Makotolla oli yllään sama koulupuku kuin sinä päivänä, kun Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä olivat vapauttaneet Makoton Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

Makotoa harmitti se, että hän oli jonkin aikaa totellut Queen Beryliä, mutta hänen unelmansa oli toteutunut, ja hänen liikkeensä oli tosi suosittu. Makoto oli iloinen siksi että hänen unelmansa oli toteutunut ja että hänen liikkeensä oli tosi suosittu, mutta hän oli harmistunut siitä, että hän oli vähän aikaa sitten ollut Queen Metalian hallinnassa ja vahvistanut Queen Metaliaa antamalla Queen Metalialle ihmisten energiaa, jota hän oli varastanut liikkeessään käyneiltä asiakkailta.

Kun Makoto ja hänen ystävänsä olivat lähteneet koulusta, he olivat menneet koteihinsa tekemään läksyt. Kun he olivat tehneet läksyt, he olivat lähteneet kodeistaan ja menneet Makoton liikkeeseen koulun jälkeen neuvotellakseen siitä, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä löytääkseen seuraavan Nijizuishoun.

Usagi oli ottanut siskonsa mukaansa, ennen kuin hän oli lähtenyt kodistaan Makoton liikkeeseen tehtyään läksyt.

Luna istui Nobuyukin sylissä.

Usagilla ja hänen ystävillään oli yllään koulupuvut, ja Chibi Chibillä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja sininen hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä istuivat yhden, Makoton liikkeen myyntipuolella olevan pöydän ympärillä olevilla tuoleilla, ja Chibi Chibi istui Usagin oikealla puolella olevassa, vaaleanpunaisessa syöttötuolissa.

Aurinko oli laskenut pari tuntia sitten.

"Eli teillä on yksi Nijizuishou", Naru istui Usagin vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla.

"Kyllä. Se on huoneessani", Usagi sanoi.

"Tuxedo Kamen vei oranssin Nijizuishoun", Michiru sanoi.

"Mitä nyt, Usagi-chan?" Haruki kysyi, kun hän näki, että Usagi oli tosi kalpea.

"Nukuin huonosti viime yönä, sillä näin painajaisia", Usagi sanoi.

"Se johtuu rannerenkaastasi, Tsukino-san", joku sanoi ja kaikki katsoivat liikkeen ulko-ovelle nähdäkseen pojan. Poika oli urheilullinen ja hieman Usagia pidempi. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset ja mustat silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen vyötäröllään oli musta vyö. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Hän näytti 14-vuotiaalta. "Tsukino-san, rannerenkaasi on Dark Kingdomin youman valmistama, ja se on varastanut energiaasi vähän kerrallaan siitä päivästä asti, kun ostit sen Mūnsutōngyararī-kaupasta".

"Todellako?!" Usagi katsoi oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevaa rannerengasta. Hän tarttui siihen vasemmalla kädellään, ja otti sen pois oikean ranteensa ympäriltä. Hän laittoi rannerenkaan pöydälle ja vilkaisi poikaa epäilevä ilme kasvoillaan. Poika vaikutti tutulta. "Kuka olet ja miten tiedät Dark Kingdomista?"

"Olen Urawa Ryo. Opiskelen Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolissa kuten sinäkin, Tsukino-san. Minä olen yksi 7 Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta. Sisälläni on keltainen Nijizuishou. Nimeni oli Bunbo silloin, kun Queen Metalian armeija tuhosi Kuun valtakunnan. Minulla on psyykkisiä voimia, joiden ansiosta sain tietää menneisyyden tapahtumista. Niiden voimien avulla sain selville senkin, että te olette Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit", poika sanoi Usagille ja hänen ystävilleen.

_"Eli siinä Mūnsutōngyararī-kaupassa työskentelevä myyjä oli youma",_ Usagi ajatteli ymmärrettyään, mitä oli tekeillä.

"Eli sinä olet Dark Kingdomin seuraava kohde", Shirou sanoi.

"Meidän pitää jakautua kahteen ryhmään. Usagi-chan, sinä, Haruka-san ja Michiru-san menette siihen Mūnsutōngyararī-korukauppaan ja selvitätte, onko Mūnsutōngyararī-kaupassa työskentelevä myyjä youma ja taistelette, jos Mūnsutōngyararī-kaupassa työskentelevä myyjä on youma", Luna sanoi. "Pojat, te yritätte suojella Urawa-kunia siltä varalta että Suisei yrittää saada itselleen Urawa-kunin sisällä olevan kristallin sillä välin, kun Usagi-chan, Michiru-san ja Haruka-san tarkistavat onko Mūnsutōngyararī-kaupassa työskentelevä myyjä youma".

"Entä minä ja Rei-chan?" Makoto kysyi.

"Te ja Naru-chan vahditte Chibi Chibi-chania sillä välin, kun menen komentokeskukseen tutkimaan Usagi-chanin rannerengasta", Luna sanoi.

"Komentokeskus?" Usagi kysyi.

"Se on päämajamme. Näytän sen teille myöhemmin", Luna sanoi.

Kaikki nyökkäsivät.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Et ole tuonut minulle yhtäkään Nijizuishouta, Suisei. Sailor Moon nappasi ensimmäisen Nijizuishoun, ja Tuxedo Kamen vei toisen Nijizuishoun", Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Anteeksi, Queen Beryl-sama", Suisei sanoi.

Suisei katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämään kristallia. Kyseinen kristalli alkoi hohtaa, ennen kuin se leijui ilmassa. Kristalli alkoi pyöriä, kun siihen siirtyi energiaa. Kristallin ympärille ilmestyi vaaleansininen energiapyörre, johon ilmestyi kuva pojasta. Pojalla oli ruskeat hiukset ja mustat silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen vyötäröllään oli musta vyö. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hän näytti 14-vuotiaalta.

Kuvan viereen ilmestyivät pojan tiedot.

"Tuo poika on yksi 7 Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta. Hänen sisällään on keltainen Nijizuishou. Hän oli Bunbo silloin, kun hyökkäsimme Silver Millenniumiin", Suisei sanoi.

"Tiedät mitä tehdä", Beryl sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune ja Sailor Uranus kävelivät kohti Mūnsutōngyararī-korukaupan ulko-ovia, jotka liukuivat oikealle ja vasemmalle.

Sailor Senshit kävelivät Mūnsutōngyararī-kauppaan uteliaina.

"Iltaa, Sailor Senshit", joku sanoi ja Sailor Senshit näkivät myyntipöydän päällä istuvan naisen, jonka iho oli vaaleansininen. Naisen hiukset olivat violetit. Nainen oli pitkä ja laiha. Naisellä oli yllään tummansininen uimapuku, ja hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset sandaalit. "Olen Gecchouseki".

Youma nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja kaupan sisäseinät alkoivat jäätyä.

"Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptunen peili ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä, ja peilistä ilmestyi tosi iso hyökyaalto, joka lähestyi youmaa uskomattoman nopeasti.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranuksen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi hopeinen miekka, jonka yläpuolelle ilmestyi koripallon kokoinen, kullan värinen energiapallo. Hän heilautti miekkaa nopeasti kohti vihollista, minkä seurauksena energiapallo lensi kohti vihollista, ja sen rinnalle ilmestyi muitakin energiapalloja.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" Usagi huusi, kun hän katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja näki taivaalla olevan täysikuun. Usagi kosketti tiaransa jalokiveä oikealla etusormellaan, ja tiaran jalokivi muuttui siniseksi, ja siitä ilmestyi vaaleansinistä täysikuun valoa, joka yhdistyi Sailor Uranuksen ja Sailor Neptunen hyökkäysten kanssa.

"Iiiiiiiik!" youma huusi, kun hyökkäys osui siihen.

Kabam! youma ja Mūnsutōngyararī-kauppa katosivat räjähdyksessä.

"Oliko tämä teistäkin liian helppoa?" Usagi kysyi kun hän ymmärsi, että taistelu oli loppunut nopeammin, kuin hän oli odottanut.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Sailor Uranus kysyi.

Yllättäen Sailor Uranuksen oikealle puolelle heitettiin metrin kokoinen jääpuikko, johon oli kirjoitettu viesti, jonka Sailor Uranus luki ääneen:

_"Youma viivytti teitä sillä välin, kun etsin Bunboa, Suisei!"_

"Youman tehtävä oli varastaa ihmisten energiaa ja pitää meidät kiireisinä sillä välin, kun Suisei etsii Urawa-kunia!" Sailor Moon hermostui ymmärrettyään tilanteen. Hän painoi oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevan kommunikaattori-rannekkeen punaista helmeä ja kommunikaattori -ranneke aukesi. "Shirou-kun, missä sinä, muut Shitennounit ja Urawa-kun olette?!"

_"Tokion lähellä olevassa metsässä. Miksi kysyt?"_ Shiroun ääni kuului kommunikaattorista.

"Suisei etsii teitä ja Urawa-kunia!" Sailor Moon varoitti Shirouta.

_"Ymmärrän",_ Shirou sanoi.

"Etsitään Shitennounit ja Urawa-kun", Sailor Uranus sanoi. Hän arveli, että he joutuisivat pian taistelemaan Suiseitä vastaan.


	6. Yellow Nijizuishou

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urawa Ryo ja Shitennounit olivat Tokion lähellä olevassa metsässä. He olivat menneet sinne sillä he arvelivat, että Suisei etsisi heitä kaupungista.

Shitennounit olivat muuttuneet sen jälkeen, kun Usagi oli varoittanut heitä ottamalla Shirouhin yhteyttä kommunikaattori-rannekkeellaan.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Yllättäen Urawan oikealla puolella olevan puun oksalle ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui Suiseiksi.

"Suisei!" Urawa huusi tunnistettuaan tytön.

"Mitä?!" Suisei huusi uteliaana. "Miten tiedät nimeni?!"

"Siitä lähtien kun olin lapsi, minulla on ollut voima ennustaa tulevaisuutta. Minun voimani ennustaa tulevaisuutta on vahvistunut viime päivinä. Kiitos sen voiman, olen myös tajunnut, kuka olen. Minulla on identiteetti, jota en koskaan halunnut tietää", Urawa sanoi.

_"Siksi Urawa-kun siis tiesi, että olemme Shitennouneja ja Usagi-chan, ja Rei-chan ja Mako-chan ovat Sailor Senshejä",_ Zoisite ajatteli kuultuaan Urawan sanat.

"Sitten kykysi ennustaa tulevaisuutta yksinkertaistaa asioita. Nyt muutu yhdeksi 7 Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta, ja tottele minua!" Suisei huusi Urawalle.

"Ei!" Urawa huusi. Hän ei halunnut muuttua youmaksi, sillä hän oli edellisenä päivänä nähnyt näyn, jossa hän haavoitti Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja muututtuaan youmaksi.

Suisein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi musta kristalli, josta ilmestyi kultaisia energia-aaltoja, jotka lähestyivät Urawaa tosi nopeasti.

"Aaaa!" Urawa huusi. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hänen sisällään olevaa Nijizuishouta _vedettäisiin_ ulos hänen kehostaan. Hän tiesi, että jos Suisei saisi kyseisen Nijizuishoun, Urawa muuttuisi youmaksi ja Dark Kingdom saisi yhden Nijizuishoun.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi tulipalloja, jotka lensivät nopeasti kohti Suiseitä, ja aiheuttivat hänelle palovammoja osuttuaan hänen kehoonsa.

"Iiiiiiik!" Suisei huusi kivusta, sillä hänen ihonsa paloi niistä kohdista, joihin Jadeiten hyökkäys osui.

"Jos haluat Urawa-kunin sisällä olevan Nijizuishoun, niin sinun on ensin taisteltava minua vastaan, Suisei!" Jadeite huusi. "Zoisite, Nephrite, viekää Urawa-kun turvaan!"

"Selvä", Zoisite ja Nephrite auttoivat Urawan jaloilleen, ja juoksivat Urawan kanssa kauas Suiseistä.

"Haluat siis testata taitojasi taistelemalla minua vastaan, mutta nyt en ehdi taistella kanssasi", Suisei sanoi Jadeitelle, ja katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

_"Suisei ei voi vältellä taistelua loputtomiin! Minun on kuitenkin estettävä Suiseitä saamasta Urawa-kunin sisällä olevaa Nijizuishouta!"_ Jadeite ajatteli ja lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, johon Nephrite ja Zoisite olivat vieneet Urawan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oletko kunnossa?" Neprite kysyi Urawalta, joka nojasi takanaan olevan puun runkoon.

"Kyllä", Urawa sanoi hengittäen raskaasti. Urawa voi paremmin nyt, kun Suisei ei ollut paikalla ja ei käyttänyt häneen mustan kristallinsa voimia.

_"Olen eri mieltä",_ tuttu ääni sanoi ja poikien eteen ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui Suiseiksi. "Koska näet tulevaan, tiedät varmasti, mitä tämä kristalli tekee sinulle, kun poistan sisälläsi olevan Nijizuishoun".

"Sitä ennen sinun pitää selvitä minusta, Suisei!" Jadeite ryntäsi paikalle.

Suisein oikeassa kädessä olevasta kristallista ilmestyi taas kultaisia energia-aaltoja, jotka lähestyivät Urawaa tosi nopeasti.

"Aaaa!" Urawa huusi kivusta.

Punainen savu ympäröi Urawan, ja savusta lensi esiin keltainen Nijizuishou, jonka Suisei nappasi vasemmalla kädellään.

_"Nijizuishou?!"_ Shitennounit ajattelivat hermostuneina nähtyään kyseisen kristallin.

Kun savu katosi, Urawan paikalla seisoi iso youma, jonka iho oli vaaleanvihreä. Youmalla oli yllään valkoisen haarniskan yläosa, ja sen silmät olivat oranssit. Sen molempien käsien paikalla oli isot sakset. Sen jaloissa oli valkoiset saappaat.

"Hyökkää, Bumbo!" Suisei huusi.

"Bumbo!" Youma huusi matalalla äänellä, mutta se hyökkäsi Shitennounien sijaan Suisein kimppuun, sillä se ei ollut kokonaan Suisein hallinnassa ja muisti joitain ihmis-hahmonsa muistoja.

"Iiiiiiiik!" Suisei säikähti niin pahasti, että hän pudotti vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä Nijizuishoun samalla, kun hän väisti youman hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä korkealle ilmaan.

Kraks! Youma halkaisi lähellä olevan puun oikeassa käsivarressaan olevilla saksilla samalla, kun Suisei laskeutui erään toisen puun oksalle.

Zoisite nappasi pudonneen Nijizuishoun oikealla kädellään.

_"Suisei ei taida hallita Urawa-kunia täydellisesti!"_ Zoisite ajatteli, kun hän ymmärsi tilanteen.

"Bumbo, Shitennounit ovat vihollisiasi!" Suisei katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä mustaa kristallia, josta ilmestyi taas kultaisia energia-aaltoja, jotka osuivat youmaan. "Ota Nijizuishou takaisin!"

"Bumbo!" Youma huusi ja käveli kohti Shitennouneja. Youma kasvoi koko ajan isommaksi.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Joku huusi vasemmalta, ja sieltä heitettiin kultainen bumerangi, joka lähestyi Suiseitä tosi nopeasti.

Suisei väisti hyppäämällä erään toisen puun oksalle.

Sailor Moon nappasi tiaran oikealla kädellään, ja tiara ilmestyi takaisin hänen otsalleen.

"Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptunen peili ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä, ja peilistä ilmestyi nopeasti tosi iso hyökyaalto, joka lähestyi youmaa osuen siihen. Splash!

"Bumbo!" Youma huusi ja muuttui sen kokoiseksi, joka se oli ollut silloin, kun se oli yrittänyt hyökätä Suisein kimppuun.

"Nyt, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moonin oikealle puolelle juossut Luna huusi.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moonin puolikuusauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä, ja se hohti kultaisena, minkä seurauksena youma muuttui Urawaksi. Urawa pyörtyi.

"Urawa-kun!" Sailor Moon juoksi kohti Urawaa tarkistaakseen, oliko poika kunnossa.

"Saan teidän hallussanne olevat Nijizuishout!" Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Sailor Moon kysyi Urawalta pojan herättyä.

"Kyllä. Suisei ei näemmä saanut sisälläni olevaa Nijizuishouta", Urawa sanoi nähtyään Zoisiten pitävän kyseistä kristallia oikeassa kädessään. Urawa oli huojentunut siitä, ettei hänen Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien vahingoittamista koskeva ennustuksensa ollut toteutunut. Hän oli tyytyväinen jopa siitä, ettei Suisei ollut saanut hänen sisällään olevaa Nijizuishouta.

Läheisen puun takana seisova Tuxedo Kamen oli nähnyt koko taistelun.

_"Kenen sisällä seuraava Nijizuishou mahtaa olla?" _Tuxedo Kamen mietti. _"Pystyisikö Suisei poistamaan ihmisten sisällä olevat Nijizuishout jopa ilman mustan kristallinsa voimia?" _


	7. Yumeno Yumemi

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suisei, epäonnistuit jälleen Nijizuishoujen etsimistä koskevan tehtäväsi suorittamisessa! Miten aiot hyvittää sen, että epäonnistuit jälleen, etkä tuonut minulle keltaista Nijizuishouta?!" Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan.

Queen Beryl ei ollut tyytyväinen siihen, että Suisei oli taas epäonnistunut Nijizuishoujen etsimistä koskevan tehtävänsä suorittamisessa.

"Pyydän anteeksi!" Suisei sanoi. Suisei katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, mustaa kristallia. Kyseinen kristalli alkoi hohtaa, ennen kuin se alkoi leijua ilmassa. Kristalli alkoi pyöriä, kun siihen siirtyi energiaa. Kristallin ympärille ilmestyi vaaleansininen energiapyörre, johon ilmestyi kuva 24-vuotiaasta naisesta, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Nainen oli letittänyt hiuksensa. Nainen oli pitkä ja laiha. Hänen päässään oli silmälasit, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään pitkähihainen kesämekko, jossa oli sinisiä ja valkoisia raitoja. Naisen puseron päällä oli vaaleanpunainen takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan punaiset kengät.

Kuvan viereen ilmestyivät naisen tiedot.

"Tämä nainen on seuraava kohteeni. Hän on yksi 7 Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta. Hänen sisällään on vihreä Nijizuishou. Hän oli ennen Binah-niminen youma", Suisei sanoi.

"Sinun on parempi onnistua tällä kertaa, sillä Suuri hallitsijamme ei katso epäonnistumista hyvällä", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Suisei nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi käveli Tokion keskustassa olevalla jalkakäytävällä Michirun ja Lunan kanssa.

Usagilla ja Michirulla oli yllään koulupuvut. Michiru kantoi oikealla olkapäällään ruskeaa olkalaukkua.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

"Michiru-san, meillä on nyt 2 Nijizuishouta. Keiden sisällä loput Nijizuishout mahtavat olla?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kysyit vaikean kysymyksen", Michiru sanoi.

Yllättäen Usagi törmäsi johonkin, ja kaatui jakakäytävälle. Hänen takamukseensa sattui hieman, sillä hän oli kaatunut takamukseelleen törmättyään johonkin.

"Anteeksi", Usagi sanoi, mutta sitten hän näki, että hän oli törmännyt Mamoruun. "Sinäkö taas?!"

"Et katsonut eteesi, kun kävelit äsken, joten älä syytä minua", Mamoru sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen solmio. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät.

Mamorun vasemmalla puolella seisoi 24-vuotias nainen, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Nainen oli letittänyt hiuksensa. Nainen oli pitkä ja laiha. Hänen päässään oli silmälasit, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään pitkähihainen kesämekko, jossa oli sinisiä ja valkoisia raitoja. Naisen puseron päällä oli vaaleanpunainen takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan punaiset kengät.

"Sinä sovit täydellisesti maalaukseni malliksi! Olen niin onnekas tänään! Pyydän, ole mallinani!" Silmälaseja käyttävä nainen sanoi Usagille kuulostaen innostuneelta.

"Malli?! Usagi kysyi uskomatta korviaan samalla, kun hän nousi seisomaan.

"Kyllä. Haluaisin maalata muotokuvan, jossa olette sinä ja Chiba-san", Silmälaseja käyttävä nainen sanoi.

"Mitä?!" Usagi kysyi ja punastui. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Kukaan ei ollut ennen maalannut hänestä muotokuvaa.

Michirukin yllättyi kuulemastaan.

"Kyllä. Sain inspiraation, kun näin ensin Chiba-sanin, ja sitten sinut", Silmälaseja käyttävä nainen sanoi Usagille.

"Olen imarreltu. Olen Tsukino Usagi", Usagi sanoi. "Tämä on ystäväni Kaiou Michiru".

"Iltaa. Olen Yumeno Yumemi", Silmälaseja käyttävä nainen sanoi.

"Todellako? Hauska tavata. Olen nähnyt monia maalauksiasi", Usagi sanoi.

"Minäkin olen nähnyt joitain maalauksiasi", Michiru sanoi kuultuaan naisen nimen.

"Tosi imartelevaa", Yumemi sanoi.

Kadulla seisovat ihmiset eivät nähneet läheisen kerrostalon katolla seisovaa Suiseitä, joka tarkkaili heitä, tai oikeastaan Suisein katse oli kohdistunut suoraan Yumemiin.

_"Siinähän sinä olet, Binah",_ Suisei ajatteli. Hän aikoi napata Yumeno Yumemin sisällä olevan Nijizuishoun.

Suisei ei huomannut eräälle sivukujalle piiloutunutta Osaka Narua, joka katsoi Suiseitä. Narulla oli yllään koulupuku.

_"Suisei on tuolla. Hän suunnittelee taatusti jotain",_ Naru ajatteli.


	8. Green Nijizuishou

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru istui punaisella tuolilla. Hän, Usagi ja Michiru olivat Yumemin kotona. Yumemin koti oli omakotitalo, jossa oli kaksi kerrosta.

Olohuoneen lattia oli ruskea, ja seinät olivat vaaleanvihreät. Kaikkialla oli maalauksia ja huoneen keskellä oli pieni, ruskea pöytä. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli lasista tehdyt liukuovet, joiden takana oli puutarha. Puutarhassa oli paljon kukkia. Talon ulkoseinät olivat vaaleanharmaat ja katto oli musta.

"Voisimme aloittaa heti, jos vain sopii?" Yumemi ehdotti. "Usa-chan, istuisitko Mamoru-sanin oikealle puolelle?"

"Selvä", Usagi punastui hieman, ja istui Mamorun oikealla puolella olevalle tuolille.

Yumemi laittoi tyhjän maalauskankaan edessään olevalle maalaustelineelle, ja istui maalustelineen edessä olevalle tuolille. Hän otti oikealla puolellaan olevalta jakkaralta paljetin ja siveltimen. Paljetin päällä oli useita värejä.

Michiru katseli ympärilleen. Hän vilkaisi naista, joka parhaillaan maalasi Usagin ja Mamorun muotokuvaa. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että nuoressa taitelijassa oli jotain, mistä hän ei pitänyt, vaikka Yumemi vaikutti ujolta ja kiltiltä. Michiru työnsi oikean kätensä olkalaukkuunsa, ja otti sieltä peilinsä, jota hän oli käyttänyt edellisessä taistelussa. Peiliin ilmestyi Yumemin peilikuva, mutta Yumemin ylävartalossa näkyi vihreä kristalli.

_"Onko Yumemi-san yksi 7 Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta?"_ Michiru hermostui.

Lopulta maalaus oli valmis. Sinä oli nuori nainen, joka oli laiha ja kaunis. Nainen näytti 18-vuotiaalta. Naisella oli yllään mekko. Naisen vasemmalla puolella seisoi mies, joka oli pitkä, urheilullinen ja komea. Mies näytti 20-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään smokki. Maalauksen taustalla näkyi valkoinen palatsi. Maalauksessa oli jopa ilmalaiva, joka näytti lentävän palatsin vasemmalla puolella olevalla taivaalla.

"Olet tosi taitava", Usagi sanoi taitelijalle nähtyään maalauksen.

Mamorukin näytti vaikuttuneelta katsellessaan maalausta.

Michirukin piti maalauksesta.

"Kiitos", Yumemi sanoi. Hän oli tosi imarreltu.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Yumemi muuttuu tänään youmaksi",_ Suisei ajatteli seisoen erään kerrostalon katolla ja katsoen Yumemin taloa.

Aurinko oli laskenut pari tuntia sitten.

_"Kerron muille, että Suisei vakoili Usagi-chania!"_ Naru ajatteli seisoen eräällä sivukujalla. Hän lähti juoksemaan kohti Cace Palacea, sillä hän tiesi Makoton olevan siellä tähän aikaan illasta, sillä tähän aikaan illasta Makoton liikkeessä kävi tosi paljon asiakkaita.

Narun oli kerrottava Makotolle, että hän oli nähnyt Suisein vakoilevan Usagia, jotta Makoto voisi varoittaa muita Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

Lopulta Naru saapui Makoton liikkeen eteen nähdäkseen, että Makoto ja muut Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit seisoivat Makoton liikkeen edessä keskustelemassa jostain.

Makotolla ja muilla oli yllään koulupuvut, ja Luna oli Rein sylissä.

"Näin Suisein äsken", Naru sanoi hengästyneenä. Hän nojasi liikkeen seinään vasemmalla kädellään hengittäen samalla. Hän oli hengästynyt juostuaan koko matkan Makoton liikkeen eteen. "Suisei vakoili Usagi-chania".

"Mitä?!" Haruka sanoi.

"Kiitos, että kerroit", Makoto sanoi.

"Näyttäisitkö tietä?" Luna pyysi.

"Kyllä", Naru sanoi levättyään tarpeeksi.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit muuntautuivat, ja juoksivat Narun perässä siihen suuntaa, josta Naru oli äsken juossut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Michiru seisoivat Yumemin puutarhassa ja keskustelivat siitä, mitä Michiru oli saanut selville käyttämällä peiliään sillä välin, kun Yumemi oli maalannut Usagin ja Mamorun muotokuvan.

Mamoru oli jo mennyt kotiinsa.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

"Yumemi-san on siis youma", Usagi sanoi.

Michiru nyökkäsi.

"Iiiiiiiiik!" Yumemin huuto kiinnitti Usagin ja Michirun huomion, ja he juoksivat talon lasista tehtyjen liuku-ovien eteen nähdäkseen Suisein seisovan Yumemin olohuoneessa. Suisei piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa kristalliaan.

"Muutan sinut youmaksi, ja otan sisälläsi olevan Nijizuishoun", Suisei sanoi Yumemille.

"Kuka olet?" Yumemi kysyi hermostuneena.

Suisein kädessä olevasta kristallista ilmestyi kultaisia energia-aaltoja, jotka osuivat Yumemiin.

"Iiiiiiiik!" Yumemi huusi, ja hänen ylävartalostaan lensi esiin vihreä kristalli, joka lensi Suisein vasempaan käteen.

"Näyttäydy, youma Binah!" Suisei huusi.

"Iiiiiik!" Yumemi huusi ja hän muuttui pitkäksi, laihaksi youmaksi. Youmalla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen mekko. Sen iho oli vaaleanvihreä. Sen selässä oli valkoiset siivet. Youman käsissä oli vaaleanpunaiset hansikkaat. Youman hiukset olivat mustat. Youman jaloissa oli valkoiset nilkkasaappaat. Youman silmät olivat mustat.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi.

"Neptune Power Make-Up!" Michiru muuttui Sailor Neptuneksi.

Suisein silmät hohtivat sinisinä, ja puutarhaan johtavat liuku-ovet aukesivat.

Suisei juoksi ulos talosta, ja youma seurasi häntä. Suisei ja youma lensivät läheiselle rakennustyömaalle, ja laskeutuivat sen keskelle.

"Lopeta, Suisei!" Sailor Moon ja Sailor Neptune seurasivat Suiseitä ja youmaa.

"Mitä?!" Suisei huusi uskomatta silmiään.

"Yumemi-san on lahjakas taiteilija. En pidä siitä, että muutit hänet youmaksi. Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Olen Neptunen suojelija aurinkokunnan uloimmalta valtameren planeetalta. Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Neptune esittäytyi.

"Hyökkää, youma Binah!" Suisei huusi youmalle.

Youma nappasi oikeasta siivestään sulan oikealla kädellään, ja kyseinen sulka hehkui vihreänä. Binah heitti sulan ilmaan, johon ilmestyi iso kivi. Kivi putosi alas, mutta Sailor Senshit väistivät sen hyppäämällä eri suuntiin.

"Jatka, Binah!" Suisei huusi.

Ilmaan ilmestyi lisää kiviä, mutta Sailor Senshit jatkoivat niiden väistelyä.

Zhah! Punainen ruusu osui Suisein oikeaan käteen, ennen kuin se osui maahan.

Tuxedo Kamen hyppäsi Suisein eteen, minkä seurauksena Suisei hyppäsi lähimmän kerrostalon katolle. Tuxedo Kamen seurasi Suiseitä.

"Tuxedo Kamen, ole varovainen!" Sailor Moon varoitti naamioitunutta miestä, ennen kuin hän katsoi youmaa. "Yumemi-san, olet oikeasti hyvä ihminen, joten älä taistele meitä vastaan!"

Youma otti käsiinsä lisää sulkia, ja sen silmät hohtivat vihreinä. Sen käsiin ilmestyi pitkä, ruskea köysi, joka lensi kohti Sailor Senshejä ja muuttui useiksi käärmeiksi.

Muut Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit saapuivat taistelupaikalle nähdäkseen, mitä oli tekeillä.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi tulipalloja, jotka lensivät nopeasti kohti käärmeitä, ja polttivat ne.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit valmistautuivat jatkamaan taistelua samalla, kun Luna ja Naru katsoivat taistelua sivusta.

Ilmaan ilmestyi lisää kiviä, jotka putosivat kohti Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit väistelivät kiviä hyppäämällä sivuun.

"Flower Hurricane!" Sailor Jupiteri huusi ja hänen korvakorunsa hohtivat hieman, ja pian youman ympärillä pyöri useita, vaaleanpunaisia ruusun terälehtiä.

"Yrittäkää pysäyttää youma! Tarkistan, onko Tuxedo Kamen kunnossa!" Sailor Moon hyppäsi sille katolle, jolla Tuxedo Kamen ja Suisei taistelivat nähdäkseen, että Suisein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi metrin pituinen jääpuikko, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Tuxedo Kamenia.

Sailor Moon kosketti nopeasti tiaraansa oikealla kädellään, minkä seurauksena tiara muuttui bumerangiksi, jonka hän heitti kohti Suisein jääpuikkoa. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Krits! Tiara hajotti jääpuikon useiksi sirpalaeiksi osuttuaan siihen. Sirpaleet putosivat katolle.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen huusi ja Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Nyt sinä pelastit minut, Sailor Moon", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi.

Tiara ilmestyi takaisin Sailor Moonin otsalle.

"Entä Nijizuishou?!" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Suisei otti mainitsemasi Nijizuishoun. Tarvitsen Nijizuishouita, joten en voi antaa sinulle kodissani olevaa Nijizuishouta", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi ja hyppäsi lähimmän kerrostalon katolle ja siltä toiselle kadoten lopulta näkyvistä.

_"Tuxedo Kamen, miksi etsit Nijizuishouita?"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli. Hän ei ollut varma siitä, oliko Tuxedo Kamen ystävä vai vihollinen. Hän hyppäsi rakennustyömaalle, jossa muut Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit taistelivat yhä youmaa vastaan.

Youma oli haavoittunut ja Sailor Moon tiesi, että tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa palauttaa Yumemi ennalleen. Puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi Sailor Moonin oikeaan käteen. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka osui youmaan.

"Refresh!" Youma huusi ja muuttui Yumemiksi. Nainen pyörtyi samalla.

"Hänet pitäisi viedä kotiinsa", Nephrite totesi ja otti naisen syliinsä. "Sailor Moon, tiedätkö missä hänen kotinsa on?"

"Kyllä. Näytän tietä. Muuten, Suisei onnistui nappaamaan Yumemi-sanin sisällä olevan Nijizuishoun. Anteeksi", Sailor Moon sanoi johdattaen muita samalla kohti Yumemin kotia.

"Keksimme varmasti keinon, jonka avulla saamme takaisin Suisein nappaaman Nijizuishoun", Zoisite sanoi.

_"Toivottavasti",_ Luna ajatteli.


	9. Blue Nijizuishou

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suisei piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa kristallia. Lopulta Suisein musta kristalli alkoi hohtaa, ennen kuin se leijui ilmassa. Suisein musta kristalli alkoi pyöriä, kun siihen siirtyi energiaa. Kristallin ympärille ilmestyi vaaleansininen energiapyörre, johon ilmestyi kuva tytöstä, joka oli pitkä, laiha ja kaunis. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja ruskeat, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, ja violetti minihame. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat nilkkasaappaat. Tytön tiedot ilmestyivät kuvan alle.

_"Tuo tyttö on seuraava kohteeni. Hänen nimensä on Nishimura Reika. Hän opiskelee KO Daigakussa. Hän oli ennen Rikoukeidar-niminen youma. Hänen sisällään on sininen Nijizuishou",_ Suisei ajatteli.

"Onko tuo nainen youman uudelleensyntynyt youma?" Joku kysyi harjoitteluhuoneen oikealta puolelta, ja Kinsei käveli Suisein oikealle puolella. Kinseillä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

"Kyllä. Tuo nainen on Rikoukeidar-nimisen youman reinkarnaatio", Suisei sanoi samalla, kun hän otti mustan kristallin oikeaan käteensä. Sininen energia ympäröi Suisein, kun hän katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi oli Lunan, siskonsa ja ystäviensä kanssa Game Center Grown-pelikaupassa. Narukin oli siellä.

Usagilla ja hänen ystävillään oli yllään koulupuvut. Chibi Chibillä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero ja sininen hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

Usagin oikealla olkapäällä roikkui ruskea olkalaukku.

Chibi Chibi istui Usagin sylissä.

Oli jo yö, ja Game Center Grown-pelikaupan ikkunan läpi näki, että taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

"Mistä halusit puhua kanssamme, Luna?" Usagi kysyi.

"Odota vähän aikaa", Luna paineli yhden pelikoneen näppäimiä, jonka seurauksena kaksi pelikonetta liukui sivuun paljastaen allaan olevat portaat. Portaat näyttivät siltä, että ne oli tehty luodinkestävästä lasista.

Luna käveli portaita pitkin alas muiden seuratessa sitä.

Game Center Grown-pelikaupan alapuolelle oli tehty huone, jonka seinät olivat tummansiniset. Seinissä oli hologrammi-kuvia. Huoneen lattia oli harmaa, ja siinä oli oranssia ja sinistä väriä. Huoneen seinillä oli useita, harmaita pylväitä. Huoneen perällä oli iso tietokone, jonka edessä oli harmaa jakkara.

"Tämä on komentokeskus, josta kerroin teille pari päivää sitten", Luna sanoi.

"En arvannut, että komentokeskus olisi Game Center Grown-pelikaupan alapuolella", Usagi sanoi.

"Puhutaan komentokeskuksesta enemmän joskus myöhemmin. Meillä on tällä hetkellä 2 Nijizuishouta, Tuxedo Kamenilla on 1 Nijizuishou, ja Dark Kingdomin väellä on 1 Nijizuishou.  
Meidän on saatava Dark Kingdomin väellä, ja Tuxedo Kamenilla olevat Nijizuishout itsellemme, ja löydettävä kolme muutakin Nijizuishouta. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ei saa joutua vihollisen  
käsiin. Jos vihollinen saisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat omaan haltuunsa, seuraukset olisivat tuhoisat", Luna sanoi.

"Onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla todella niin suuret voimat?" Naru kysyi.

"Kyllä", Luna sanoi. "Meillä olevat Nijizuishout ovat Usagi-chanin huoneessa".

Yllättäen Usagin olkalaukussa oleva puolikuu-sauva alkoi hohtaa.

"Yksi Nijizuishou on lähellä!" Luna huusi nähtyään, että Usagin laukussa oleva puolikuu-sauva hohti.

Yllättäen yhteen seinällä olevaan hologrammi-kuvaan ilmestyi kuva parkkipaikasta, joka oli Game Center Grown-pelikaupan takana.

"Ihminen, jonka sisällä on yksi etsimistämme Nijizuishouista, taitaa olla tuolla parkkipaikalla. Muuttukaa!" Luna neuvoi Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Power Make-Up!"

"Uranus Power Make-Up!"

Sailor Senshit, ja Shitennounit muuttuivat soturi-hahmoihinsa. Chibi Chibikin muuttui soturi-hahmoonsa.

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä juoksivat ulos komentokeskuksesta etsiäkseen Nijizuishouta sisällään kantavan ihmisen, joka oli parhaillaan Game Center Grown-pelikaupan takana olevalla parkkipaikalla.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Game Center Grown-pelikaupan takana olevalla parkkipaikalla seisoi tyttö, joka oli pitkä, laiha ja kaunis. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja ruskeat, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, ja violetti minihame. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat nilkkasaappaat.

Naisen edessä seisoi mies, jolla oli vaaleanruskeat hiukset. Miehen silmät olivat vihreät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen vyötäröllään oli musta vyö. Hän oli 19-vuotias.

"Furuhata-kun, minulla on jalokivistä kertovia kirjoja. Haluaisitko lukea niitä?" Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö kysyi.

"Hyvä on, Reika-san", Mies sanoi.

"Joudun valitettavasti keskeyttämään keskustelunne", Joku sanoi ja parkkipaikalle ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui 14-vuotiaaksi, laihaksi tytöksi. Tytön hiukset olivat lyhyet ja siniset. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat.

"Kuka olet?!" Mies kysyi.

"Nyt ei ole oikea aika esittäytyä!" Suisei kohotti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen käteensä ilmestyi vettä, joka alkoi pyöriä tosi nopeasti Suisein, miehen ja Reikan ympärillä. Vesivankila kasvoi koko ajan isommaksi.

Mies juoksi kohti Suiseitä, ja yritti lyödä Suiseitä. Hän aikoi suojella Reikaa. Miestä hermostutti se, että vieras tyttö oli ilmestynyt paikalle. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut olla pelkuri.

"Esität rohkeaa!" Suisein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, jonka hän heitti kohti miestä. Dhak! Energia osui mieheen, ja hän kaatui maahan.

"Furuhata-kun!" Reika huusi huolissaan.

"Sinuna olisin huolissani itsestäsi, yksi 7 _Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta_, Rikoukeidar!" Suisei sanoi.

"Yksi 7 _Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta_?!" Reika kysyi uskomatta korviaan. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Kyllä. Sinä olet youma!" Suisein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi musta kristalli, josta ilmestyi kultaisia energia-aaltoja, jotka lähestyivät Reikaa tosi nopeasti samalla, kun Suisein tekemä vesivankila katosi.

"Iiiiik!" Reika huusi ja hänen ylävartaloonsa ilmestyi sininen kristalli. Kristalli lensi Suisein vasempaan käteen, ja sininen energia ympäröi Reikan. Kun energia katosi, Reika oli muuttunut youmaksi. Youmalla oli vaaleanvihreä iho, ja se oli pitkä ja laiha. Sen hiukset olivat vaaleanpunaiset ja keltaiset. Sen silmät olivat vaaleanruskeat. Sillä oli yllään tummansininen, olkaimeton uimapuku. Sen jaloissa oli vaaleanpunaiset saappaat. Sen käsivarsissa oli kultaiset renkaat, jotka muistuttivat rannerenkaita. Sen korvissa oli kultaiset korvakorut, ja sen oikean silmän edessä oli monokkeli.

"Rikoukeidar!" Youma huusi.

"Onko Reika-san youma?!" Sailor Moon kysyi. Hän, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat saapuneet Game Center Grown-pelikaupan takana olevalla parkkipaikalle, ja nähneet Reikan muuttuvan youmaksi.

"Tunnetko hänet?" Zoisite kysyi Sailor Moonilta.

"Reika-san on Motoki-oniisanin tyttöystävä!" Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Rikoukeidar, hyökkää!" Suisei huusi nähtyään Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit.

Youman oikeaan käteen ilmestyi kultainen injektiopullo, jonka se heitti kohti Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit väistivät hyppäämällä sivulle.

Bam! Injektiopullo räjähti osuessaan maahan. Ilmaan nousi savupilvi.

"Rikoukeidar, pidä Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit kiireisinä sillä välin, kun vien tämän Nijizuishoun Queen Berylille!" Suisei huusi ja katsoi vasemmassa kädessään pitämäänsä  
Nijizuishouta.

Zhah! Suisein vasempaan kämmenselkäänsä osui punainen ruusu, ja sininen Nijizuishou putosi maahan. Ruusukin putosi maahan.

"Käteni!" Suisei huusi ja katsoi vasempaan kämmenselkäänsä ilmestynyttä haavaa, joka oli todennäköisesti ilmestynyt ruusun osuttua hänen vasempaan kämmenselkäänsä. Suisei katsoi Game Center Grown-pelikaupan katolle nähdäkseen siellä seisovan Tuxedo Kamenin.

"Tuo Nijizuishou ei kuulu sinulle, Suisei!" Tuxedo Kamen hyppäsi Suisein eteen, ja poimi maassa olevan Nijizuishoun oikealla kädellään.

"Anna se Nijizuishou takaisin!" Suisei huusi Tuxedo Kamenille. "Rikoukeidar, hyökkää Tuxedo Kamenin kimppuun!"

Youman käsiin ilmestyi kultaisia injektiopulloja, joita se heitti kohti Tuxedo Kamenia. Naamioitunut mies väisti hyppäämällä oikealle.

Bam! Injektiopullot räjähtivät, kun ne osuivat maahan.

"Jupiter Thunderpolt!" Sailor Jupiterin tiarasta ilmestyi antenni, jonka ympärille ilmestyi salamoita. Sailor Jupiterin käsiin ilmestyi salamoita, joita hän heitti kohti Suiseitä.

Suisei väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalle, mutta hänen vasempaan olkapäähänsä tuli haava.

"Yrität ryppyillä, Mokusei!" Suisei huusi vihaisena. Suisei oli vihainen siitä, että Tuxedo Kamen oli onnistunut nappaamaan sinisen Nijizuishoun Suiseiltä.

"Sumbmarine Reflektion!" Sailor Neptunen peili ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä, ja siitä ilmestyi tosi iso hyökyaalto, joka lähestyi youmaa tosi nopeasti.

"Big Flask!" Youma huusi ja sen vasempaan käteen ilmestyi tosi iso lasipullo, jonka sisälle se siirsi Sailor Neptunen hyökkäyksen. Youma löi pullon pohjaa oikealla kädellään, ja hyökyaalto  
syöksyi kohti Sailor Neptunea.

"Varo!" Sailor Jupiter kietoi molemmat kätensä Sailor Neptunen ympärille, ja hyppäsi nopeasti parkkipaikan oikealle puolelle väistäen youman hyökkäyksen.

"Kiitos", Sailor Neptune sanoi, kun hän ja Sailor Jupiter laskeutuivat parkkipaikan oikealle puolelle.

"Ole hyvä", Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja, jotka lensivät nopeasti kohti youmaa, ja osuivat youman vasemmassa kädessä olevaan pulloon.

Krits! Pullo hajosi palasiksi, jotka putosivat maahan.

Sailor Moonin puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä samalla, kun hän piti siskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Youma huusi ja muuttui Reikaksi. Reika pyörtyi.

"Olette tuhonneet monia Dark Kingdomin väen suunnitelmia!" Suisei huusi ja katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä tarkistivat, olivatko Reika ja Motoki kunnossa.

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänä tiesivät, että heidän olisi oltava varovaisia sen varalta, että Dark Kingdomin väki saattaisi jossain vaiheessa hyökätä uudelleen Tokioon löytääkseen kahta muuta Nijizuishouta sisällään kantavat ihmiset.


	10. Indigo Nijizuishou

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna istui komentokeskuksen tietokoneen edessä olevalla jakkaralla, ja katsoi edessään olevan tietokoneen näyttöruutua, jolla näkyi Taisho Ginin kuva.

"Meillä on 2 Nijizuishouta, Tuxedo Kamenilla on 2 Nijizuishouta ja Dark Kingdomin väellä on 1 Nijizuishou. Olen miettinyt, miten saisimme Dark Kingdomin väellä, ja Tuxedo Kamenilla olevat Nijizuishout itsellemme. Lisäksi meidän on löydettävä kaksi muutakin Nijizuishouta", Luna sanoi.

_"Epäiletkö Tuxedo Kamenia viholliseksi, Luna?"_ Tietokoneen näyttöruudulla näkyvän miehen kuva kysyi. Kyseinen mies oli pari päivää sitten saanut Lunalta sähköpostin, jossa olevan linkin avulla hän pystyi puhumaan Lunan kanssa samalla tavalla, kuin hän olisi itse ollut komentokeskuksessa puhumassa Lunan kanssa.

"En ole varma, kenen puolella Tuxedo Kamen on", Luna sanoi.

_"Selvä. Mutta ovatko Queen Metalian hallinnasta vapautetut Sailor Senshit saaneet aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin?"_ Taisho Gin kysyi.

"Queen Metalian hallinnasta vapautetut Sailor Senshit muistavat jotain siitä, mitä tapahtui sinä päivänä, kun Kuun valtakunta tuhottiin. He eivät muista ihan kaikkea. Shitennouneilla on sama tilanne", Luna sanoi.

_"Ymmärrän, Luna",_ Taisho Gin sanoi.

XXXXXXXX

Piip piip! Usagin yöpöydän päällä oleva kommunikaattori-ranneke piippasi.

Usagi heräsi, ja nousi istumaan.

Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pyjama. Hän siirsi vasemmalla kädellään päällään olevan peiton sängyn vasemmalle puolelle, ja poimi kommunikaattori-rannekkeen oikealla kädellään. Hän painoi kommunikaattori-rannekkeen punaista helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, ja kommunikaattori-ranneke aukesi.

_"Usagi-chan, Suisei hyökkäsi kotiini!"_ Rein ääni kuului kommunikaattori-rannekkeesta. Rei kuulosti huolestuneelta. _"Suisei muutti isoisäni youmaksi. Isoisäni on yksi 7_ _Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūsta_. _Isoisäni on Jiji-nimisen youman __reinkarnaatio__. Isoisäni sisällä oli indigo Nijizuishou!"_

"Onko Suisei siellä?" USagi kysyi.

_"Suisei nappasi indigo Nijizuishoun sen jälkeen, kun hän oli taistellut Tuxedo Kamenia vastaan! Sitten Suisei lähti täältä. Tuxedo Kamen meni todennäköisesti etsimään Suiseitä, sillä Tuxedo Kamenkin lähti täältä vähän aikaa sitten",_ Rei sanoi.

"Tulen sinne!" Usagi nousi seisomaan. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Kun Usagi oli muuttunut Sailor Mooniksi, hän työnsi huoneensa ikkunan auki, ja hyppäsi lähimmän talon katolle ja siltä toiselle mennäkseen Rein kotiin auttamaan Reitä.

Taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Lopulta Sailor Moon saapui Hikawa Jinja-temppelille, joka oli samanlainen kuin Harukin koti.

Sailor Mars seisoi temppelin ulko-ovien edessä.

Temppelin etupihalla seisoi iso, Onin näköinen youma. Se oli urheilullinen, ja aikuisen miehen kokoinen. Sen pää oli oranssi. Sen ylävartalo oli musta. Youman alavartalo oli musta. Youman silmät olivat violetit. Sen käsien, ja jalkojen ympärillä oli kultaiset renkaat. Sen hiukset olivat harmaat. Sen kaulassa oli punainen kaulahuivi.

Youma avasi suunsa, josta ilmestyi nopeasti valkoista energiaa, jonka youma ampui kohti Sailor Marsia.

Dhak! Energia osui temppelin seinään, mutta Rei väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalla puolellaan olevan puun eteen.

_"Tuo youma on Rei-chanin isoisä!"_ Sailor Moon hermostui. Hän ei voisi käyttää liian vahvoja hyökkäyksiä, sillä hän ei halunnut satuttaa Rein isoisää.

"Lopeta! Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!" Sailor Moon huusi. Hän ei ollut vielä varma siitä, miten hän taistelisi youmaa vastaan, sillä kyseinen youma oli oikeasti Rein isoisä.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Marsin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi valkoinen Ofuda-lappu, jossa oli mustia kanji-merkkejä. Hän heitti Ofudan mahdollisimman nopeasti kohti youmaa, ja se tarttui youman otsaan. Ofuda-lapusta ilmestyi liekkejä, jotka polttivat youman kehoa.

"Sailor Moon, nyt!" Sailor Mars huusi.

"Moon Healing Escaltion!" Puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi Sailor Moonin oikeaan käteen.

Sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka osui youmaan.

"Refresh!" Youma huusi ja muuttui Rein isoisäksi. Rein isoisä pyörtyi temppelin edessä olevaan maahan, ja Rei juoksi tarkistamaan, oliko hänen isoisänsä kunnossa.

Rein isoisä oli pitkä ja laiha mies. Hänellä oli lyhyet, harmaat hiukset, ja harmaat viikset. Hänellä oli vaalea iho. Hän oli suunnilleen 70-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa yukata. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit.

"Rei-chan, oliko äskeinen hyökkäyksesi paras tapa estää isoisääsi jatkamasta taistelua, vaikka hän olikin äsken youma-hahmossaan?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Ainakin se toimi", Sailor Mars sanoi. "Isoisäni on kunnossa. Hän vain pyörtyi".

"Hyvä", Sailor Moon sanoi helpottuneena.


	11. Purple Nijizuishou

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miksi olet noin väsynyt, Luna?" Naru kysyi. Hän oli ystäviensä kanssa komentokeskuksessa, ja heillä oli yllään koulupuvut.

Usagin oikealla olkapäällä roikkui ruskea olkalaukku, jonka sisälle Usagi oli äsken laittanut puolikuu-sauvansa.

"Kun olin tulossa tänne, iso kissa lauma jahtasi minua. Yksi iso kissa kuitenkin ajoi minua jahdanneet kissat pois, ja juoksi sitten sinne, missä sen omistaja oli", Luna istui komentokeskuksen tietokoneen edessä olevalla jakkaralla.

"Miksi ne kissat jahtasivat sinua?" Haruki kysyi.

"Ehkä se johtui siitä, että olin niiden alueella. Oikaisin erään sivukujan kautta päästäkseni tänne nopeammin, ja se sivukuja oli minua jahdanneiden kissojen aluetta. Minua auttaneen kissan nimi oli Rhett Butler", Luna sanoi.

"Ikävää, että sinua ajettiin takaa", Usagi päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "Viimeinen Nijizuishou pitäisi löytää".

"Aivan", Luna sanoi. Se oli vieläkin hermostunut siitä, että kissa lauma oli aiemmin jahdannut sitä, mutta se aikoi auttaa viimeisen Nijizuishoun etsinnöissä.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Suisei katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, mustaa kristallia. Kyseinen kristalli alkoi hohtaa, ennen kuin se leijui ilmassa. Kristalli alkoi pyöriä ympäri, kun siihen siirtyi energiaa. Kristallin ympärille ilmestyi vaaleansininen energiapyörre, johon ilmestyi kuva tytöstä, joka piti sylissään isoa, vaaleanvihreää kissaa. Tyttö näytti 5-vuotiaalta. Hän oli laiha, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Tytöllä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset. Hänen hiuksiinsa oli sidottu 2, vihreää hiusnauhaa. Tytön silmät olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät. Tytön sylissä olevan kissan silmät olivat mustat.

Kuvan alle ilmestyivät tytön tiedot.

_"Onko viimeinen Nijizuishou tuon tytön sisällä?"_ Suisei ajatteli.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurinko oli laskemassa, kun Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät Tokion keskustassa olevalla jalkakäytävällä.

"Rhett Butler!" Joku huusi. Äänestä päätellen se kuului pienelle tytölle. Tyttö kuulosti hermostuneelta.

Luna tunnisti tytön äänen aiemmin näkemänsä kissan omistajan ääneksi. Luna hermostui, sillä se arveli Rhett Butlerinkin olevan jossain lähellä, jos kerran kyseisen kissan omistaja oli tullut tänne etsimään kissaansa. Luna ei pitänyt Rhett Butlerista, sillä Rhett Butler vaikutti olevan ihastunut Lunaan.

Yllättäen jalkakäytävän oikealla puolella olevalle sivukujalle juoksi pieni tyttö. Tyttö näytti 5-vuotiaalta. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Tytöllä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset. Hänen hiuksiinsa oli sidottu 2, vihreää hiusnauhaa. Tytön silmät olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät.

_"Hänen kissansa on tainnut mennä omille teilleen",_ Luna ajatteli katsoen kyseistä tyttöä.

Yllättäen Usagin laukussa oleva puolikuu-sauva alkoi hohtaa.

_"Onko viimeinen Nijizuishou tuon tytön sisällä?!"_ Usagi ajatteli hermostuneena katsoen sitä sivukujaa, jolle äskeinen tyttö oli juossut. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Iiiiiiiiik!" Joku huusi siltä sivukujalta, jolle pieni tyttö oli äsken juossut.

Usagi juoksi kohti oikealla puolella olevaa sivukujaa, ja piiloutui oikealle puolella olevan seinän taakse, ennen kuin hän kurkisti sivukujalle nähdäkseen sivukujalla seisovan Suisein.

Rhett Butlerin omistaja oli pyörtynyt sivukujalle.

Suisein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi musta kristalli, josta ilmestyi kultaisia energia-aaltoja, jotka siirtyivät nopeasti kohti Rhett Butlerin omistajaa. Suisein yllätykseksi tyttö ei muuttunut youmaksi.

"Mitä?! Onko viimeinen Nijizuishou tuon tytön kissan sisällä?!" Suisei huusi turhautuneena, kun hän muisti nähneensä, että sivukujalle pyörtynyt tyttö oli vähän aikaa sitten pitänyt sylissään isoa, vaaleanvihreä kissaa.

_"Mitä?!"_ Usagi yllättyi kuulemastaan samalla, kun Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet. Usagi juoksi sivukujalle ja työnsi oikean kätensä olkalaukkuunsa. Hän otti laukussa olevan puolikuu-sauvan ja huomasi, että sauva ei hohtanut. _"Eli Nijizuishou on tämän tytön kissan sisällä. Se selittää, miksi sauva ei hohda. Ehkä tämän tytön kissa oli äsken tällä sivukujalla, ja puolikuu-sauvani hohti sen takia"._

Usagi laittoi sauvan takaisin olkalaukkuunsa, ja nosti tytön syliinsä, minkä jälkeen hän juoksi pois sivukujalta. Usagi juoksi sinne, missä hänen ystävänsä olivat.

"Kun katsoin äsken tuolle sivukujalle, näin Suisein. Suisei taisi epäillä, että viimeinen Nijizuishou olisi tämän tytön sisällä, joten hän yritti muuttaa tämän tytön youmaksi käyttämällä mustaa kristalliaan. Koska tämä tyttö ei muuttunut youmaksi, Suisei alkoi epäillä, että viimeinen Nijizuishou on tämän tytön kissan sisällä. Minäkin päädyin siihen ratkaisuun, sillä puolikuu-sauva ei hohtanut tämän tytön lähellä. Ehkä tämän tytön kissa oli vähän aikaa sitten samalla sivukujalla kuin omistajansa, ja siksi puolikuu-sauvani hohti aiemmin. Suisei taitaa nyt etsiä tämän tytön kissaa", Usagi kertoi ystävilleen.

"Ymmärrän", Shirou sanoi.

"Missä Luna on?" Usagi kysyi, sillä hän näki, että Luna oli kadonnut.

"Jotkut kissat yrittivät äsken hyökätä Lunan kimppuun, mutta iso, vaaleanvihreä kissa nappasi Lunan ja vei Lunan jonnekin", Makoto sanoi.

"Se kissa muistutti sitä kissaa, josta Luna puhui aiemmin", Rei sanoi.

"Ehkä se oli se kissa, josta Luna kertoi", Haruki sanoi.

"Meidän pitää hajaantua. Jonkun on vietävä tämä tyttö hänen kotiinsa sillä välin, kun muut etsivät Lunaa ja Rhett Butleria!" Usagi ehdotti.

"Tiedän, missä tämä tyttö asuu, sillä hän on pikkusiskoni ystävä", Shirou sanoi tunnistettuaan Usagin sylissä olevan tytön.

"Voitko viedä tämän tytön hänen kotiinsa?" Usagi kysyi Shiroulta.

Shirou nyökkäsi, ja otti Usagin sylissä olevan tytön omaan syliinsä.

"Aloitetaan Lunan ja Rhett Butlerin etsiminen", Haruka sanoi. "Usagi-chan, luulitko itsekin vähän aikaa sitten, että viimeinen Nijizuishou olisi tuon tytön sisällä?"

"Kyllä, mutta sitten kuulin Suisein sanat ja pidin puolikuu-sauvaa tämän tytön lähellä sen jälkeen, kun Suisei oli lähtenyt tuolta sivukujalta. Kun puolikuu-sauva ei hohtanut tämän tytön lähellä, päättelin Suisein olevan oikeassa, kun hän epäili viimeisen Nijizuishoun olevan tuon tytön kissan sisällä", Usagi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Viemärissä oli pimeää ja rauhallista siihen asti, kunnes sinne ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui Suiseiksi.

Viemärin seinät ja lattia olivat harmaat, kuten viemärin kattokin. Viemärin vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä oli harmaat tikapuut, joiden yläpuolella olevassa katossa oli pyöreä viemäriaukon kansi. Viemärin lattialla oli syvennys, jossa oli likaista vettä.

_"M-Mikä tämä kamala haju on? Onko se iso kissa todella jossain täällä?"_ Suisei peitti nenänsä vasemmalla kädellään. Viemärissä haisi tosi pahalle. Viemärin haju muistutti jonkin pilaantuneen ruuan hajua. Suisei oli vähällä oksentaa.

Suisei oli käyttänyt oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kristallin energiaa löytääkseen etsimänsä kissan. Kristallin energia oli paljastanut Suiseille, että Suisein etsimä kissa oli mennyt viemäriin, ja se oli syy, jonka takia Suiseikin oli mennyt viemäriin.

"Tämä on todellinen nöyryytys Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshille! Etsin sen kissan nopeasti, jotta pääsen kylpyyn. Minun on mentävä kylpyyn, jossa on etikkaa ja tomaattimehua saadakseni tämän viemärin hajun pois itsestäni, sillä en voi puhua Queen Beryl-samalle, jos haisen viemärin hajulta!" Suisei valitti. Hän katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kristallia, joka  
hohti vähän. Koska kristalli hohti, Suisei tiesi, että kissa, jota hän etsi oli samassa viemärissä kuin Suiseikin.

Kun Suisei käveli eteenpäin, hän liukastui ja hänen oikea jalkansa putosi lattialla olevaan syvennykseen, ja siinä olevaan, likaiseen veteen.

"Voi ei!" Suisei huusi, sillä hänen oikea saappaansa oli nyt likainen. Hän nosti oikean jalkansa takaisin viemärin käytävälle, ja katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kristallia, joka hohti. "Heh heh. Se kissa on lähellä. Se iso kissa on hyvin lähellä".

Vik vik! Suisei kuuli vikinää. Hän nousi seisomaan ja katsoi vasemmalle, sillä vikinä oli kuulunut hänen vasemmalla puolellaan olevasta seinästä. Suisein vasempaan käteen ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka hohti niin kirkkaasti että Suisei näki, että hänen vasemmalla puolellaan olevaan seinään kiinnitettyjen putkien päällä seisoi paljon, harmaita rottia.

"Iiiiiiiiiiik! Se on rotta lauma!" Suisei huusi ja juoksi vasemmalla puolellaan olevan ison putken sisälle päästäkseen mahdollisimman nopeasti kauas rotista. Kun hän pääsi ulos putkesta, hän saapui toiselle viemärikäytävälle. Rotat juoksivat hänen perässään, sillä ne eivät pitäneet niiden alueelle tulleesta tytöstä, ja yrittivät ajaa hänet pois alueeltaan.

Suisein selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän näki rottien seuraavan häntä. Hän juoksi entistä nopeammin. Hän ei voinut sietää rottia. Kun hän oli juossut vähän aikaa, hän näki etsimänsä kissan ja toisen kissan. Toisen kissan turkki oli musta, ja sen otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Sen silmät olivat punaiset.

"Suisei?!" Luna huusi uskomatta silmiään.

"Löysin sinut, viimeinen 7 Saikyō Yōma Shichininshū!" Suisei huusi Lunan seurassa olevalle kissalle.

"Mitä?! Onko viimeinen Nijizuishou sinun sisälläsi?!" Luna kysyi oikealla puolellaan seisovalta kissalta kuultuaan Suisein sanat. Lunan oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaansa todeksi.

Suisei jatkoi juoksemista samalla, kun rotat jahtasivat häntä entistä nopeammin.

"Täytyy löytää uloskäynti!" Luna huusi.

Lunan oikealla puolella seisova kissa käveli kohti edessään olevaa, isoa viemäriputkea. Kissa oli kuitenkin sen verran iso, että se juuttui putken suuaukkoon.

"Jos luulet karkaavasi minulta, olet väärässä!" Suisei huusi Lunan seurassa olevalle kissalle.

Luna työnsi isoa kissaa etutassuillaan eteenpäin, kunnes se onnistui työntämään isomman kissan putken sisälle.

Suisei syöksyi Lunan, ja ison kissan perässä putken sisälle. Rotat tekivät samoin kuin Suisei.

Luna seurasi edessään kävelevää kissaa, ennen kuin vilkaisi takanaan ryömivää Suiseitä ja rottia.

"Iiiiiiiik! Vauhtia!" Luna huusi edessään kävelevälle kissalle hermostuneena.

"Tuon kissan sisällä oleva Nijizuishou on minun! Iiiiiiiik!" Suisei huusi samalla, kun rotat ympäröivät hänet.

_"Suisei oli ennen yksi Kuun prinsessan henkivartijoista, mutta minä en pysty palauttamaan häntä ennalleen! Tällä hetkellä voin vain paeta Suiseiltä ja estää häntä saamasta viimeistä Nijizuishouta!"_ Luna ajatteli hermostuneena samalla, kun se seurasi edessään kävelevää kissaa. Luna tiesi, että vain Usagi voisi poistaa Suisein sisälle siirretyn pimeän energian, vaikka Luna ei vielä tiennyt, miten se oli mahdollista. Nyt Lunalla ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa miettiä kyseistä asiaa, sillä se ei saanut antaa viimeisen Nijizuishoun päätyä Queen Metalian käsiin.

Lopulta Luna näki uloskäynnin. Kun se ja iso kissa pääsivät ulos viemäristä, Luna päätti, että olisi hyvä mennä mahdollisimman nopeasti kauas viemäriputken uloskäynnistä. Viemäriputki,  
josta Luna ,ja iso kissa olivat äsken tulleet ulos oli Tokion keskustassa olevan joen lähellä. Nyt Luna, ja iso kissa kävelivät joen oikealla puolella olevalla jalkakäytävällä.

_"Missä Luna on?!"_ Usagi ajatteli, kun hän juoksi Tokion keskustassa olevalla sillalla. Hän vilkaisi oikealle, ja näki Lunan, ja ison kissan kävelevän joen oikealla puolella olevalla jalkakäytävällä.

"Luna!" Usagi huusi helpottuneena siitä, että Luna oli kunnossa.

Luna pysähtyi, sillä se kuuli tutun äänen. Se katsoi vasemmalle, ja näki joen yläpuolella olevalla sillalla seisovan Usagin.

Yllättäen jalkakäytävän reunalla olevan viemäriputken sisäänkäynnistä juoksi esiin iso määrä rottia.

"Iiiiiiik! Näyttää siltä, että viemärissä on rotta-ongelma!" Usagi huusi hermostuneena.

Rotat juoksivat Lunan, ja ison kissan eteen niin nopeasti, että molemmat kissat kaatuivat jalkakäytävälle.

"Nyt ette pääse pakoon!" Rottien ympäröimä Suisei huusi kissoille.

Luna vapisi hermostuneena.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi huusi, kun hän kuuli Suisein äänen. Hän muuttui Sailor Mooniksi, mutta hän ei tiennyt, että sillan toisella puolella seisova Tuxedo Kamen näki hänen muuttuvan Sailor Mooniksi. Tuxedo Kamen oli koko päivän vaeltanut Tokiossa etsimässä viimeistä Nijizuishouta, ja hän oli äsken saapunut sillalle nähdäkseen Usagin muuttuvan Sailor Mooniksi.

_"Onko joku Dark Kingdomin Kuro Sensheistä täällä?!"_ Tuxedo Kamen ajatteli uteliaana.

_"Miksi Usagi etsii Nijizuishouita?"_ Tuxedo Kamen mietti. Hänellä oli yhä Usagin nenäliina, jonka Usagi oli hukannut Prinsessa D-n juhlissa, joten Tuxedo Kamen oli päätellyt Usagin olevan Sailor Moon. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt miksi Usagi, ja hänen uudet ystävänsä etsivät Nijizuishouita.

Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, ja tiara muuttui bumerangiksi. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon heitti tiaran rottia kohti. Zhah! Rottia lensi kaikkialle tiaran osuttua niihin, ja pian niiden paikalla seisoi Suisei samalla, kun tiara katosi.

Rotat juoksivat kohti sen viemäriputken sisäänkäyntiä, josta ne olivat vähän aikaa sitten tulleet ulos samalla, kun tiara ilmestyi takaisin Sailor Moonin otsalle.

Sailor Moon hyppäsi Lunan oikealle puolelle:

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!"

"Ihan vapisen", Suisei sanoi pilkallisella äänensävyllä, ja hän katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä mustaa kristallia. Kyseisestä kristallista ilmestyi kultaisia energia-aaltoja, jotka  
osuivat nopeasti Lunan vieressä olevaan isoon kissaan.

Miauuuuu! Iso kissa huusi, ja sen ylävartaloon ilmestyi violetti Nijizuishou. Kristalli lensi Suisein vasempaan käteen samalla, kun ruskea energia ympäröi ison kissan.

"Rhett Butler! Luna huusi hermostuneena.

Kun energiapyörre katosi, Rhett Butler oli muuttunut täysikasvuisen karhun kokoiseksi youmaksi. Sen turkki oli vaaleanvihreä, ja sillä oli violetti harja kaulansa ympärillä. Kyseinen harja oli samanlainen, kuin urosleijonan harja. Sen etu, ja takajalkojen ympärillä oli kultaiset renkaat. Sen kaulassa oli kaulakoru. Sen silmät olivat mustat.

Groo! Youma murisi.

"Rhett Butler", Luna sanoi.

"Bakene, hyökkää!" Suisei huusi.

Zhah! Suisein ohi heitettiin nopeasti punainen ruusu, joka raapaisi Suisein vasenta kämmenselkää osuessaan jalkakäytävälle. Nijizuishou, jota Suisei piti vasemmassa kädessään, putosi jalkakäytävälle. Zhah! Suisein ohi heitettiin toinenkin, punainen ruusu, joka raapaisi Suisein oikeaa kämmenselkää. Musta kristalli, jota Suisei oli aiemmin pitänyt oikeassa kädessään, putosi jalkakäytävälle.

"Käteni!" Suisei huusi kivusta. Hän arveli, että hänen molemmissa kämmenselissään oli nyt haavat.

"Minä otan nämä kristallit!" Tuxedo Kamen hyppäsi Suisein eteen, ja poimi jalkakäytävällä olevat kristallit molemmilla käsillään. Tuxedo Kamen hyppäsi kauemmas Suiseistä, ja katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä Kurozuishouta, jonka hän heitti maahan. Krits! Kurozuishou hajosi palasiksi.

"Et voi enää käyttää tuota kristallia löytääksesi minulla, tai Sailor Moonilla ja hänen ystävillään olevat Nijizuishout", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi Suiseille, ja katsoi vasemmassa kädessään pitämäänsä Nijizuishouta ennen kuin juoksi kohti Tokiota.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Pysähdy! Minä sanoin, pysähdy!" Suisei juoksi Tuxedo Kamenin perään. Suisei oli vihainen siitä, että naamioitunut mies oli tuhonnut hänen Kurozuishounsa, ja napannut viimeisen Nijizuishoun Suiseiltä.

Youma lähti kävelemään kohti kaupunkia.

"Älä! Luna juoksi youman eteen.

Puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi Sailor Moonin oikeaan käteen, ja se hohti kultaisena. Sailor Moon tiesi, että tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa muuttaa youma takaisin kissaksi. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Youma muuttui takaisin kissaksi, joka pyörtyi.

"Usagi-chan, meidän on kerrottava muille siitä, mitä tapahtui!" Luna sanoi.

Sailor Moon nyökkäsi.


	12. Fourth Shitennou, Kunzite

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II- fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suisei, epäonnistuit taas. Miten aiot hyvittää sen, että Tuxedo Kamen vei sinulta viimeisen Nijizuishoun?!" Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan. Hän oli vihainen siitä, että Suisei oli taas epäonnistunut.

"Anteeksi, Queen Beryl-sama", Suisei sanoi. Häntä nolotti se, että hän oli taas epäonnistunut tehtävässään tuoda Queen Berylille vain 2 Nijizuishouta.

Sailor Moonilla, ja hänen ystävillään oli tällä hetkellä 2 Nijizuishouta. Tuxedo Kamenilla oli tällä hetkellä 3 Nijizuishouta. Sitä paitsi Tuxedo Kamen oli tuhonnut Suisein Kurozuishoun napattuaan Suiseiltä viimeisen Nijizuishoun, joten Suisei ei voisi enää käyttää Kurozuishouta löytääkseen Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien ja Tuxedo Kamenin hallussa olevia Nijizuishouita. Suisei ei voisi myöskään tehdä uutta Kurozuishouta, jonka avulla hän löytäisi Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien ja Tuxedo Kamenin hallussa olevat Nijizuishout sillä Suisei arveli Queen Berylin haluavan Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien ja Tuxedo Kamenin hallussa olevat Nijizuishout itselleen mahdollisimman pian eikä Queen Beryl antaisi sen takia Suiseille aikaa tehdä uutta Kurozuishouta.

Koska Suisei oli epäonnistunut suorittamaan tehtävänsä tuoda kaikki Nijizuishout Queen Berylille ei ollut mikään ihme, että Queen Beryl oli vihainen Suiseille Suisein epäonnistumisien takia.

"Tuxedo Kamen tuhosi Kurozuishouni napattuaan minulta viimeisen Nijizuishoun", Suisei sanoi, jottei Queen Beryl olisi Suiselle entistäkin vihaisempi.

"Näin sen, että Tuxedo Kamen nappasi sinulta viimeisen Nijizuishoun, ja tuhosi samalla Kurozuishousi. Jotta saisimme Tuxedo Kamenin hallussa olevat Nijizuishout itsellemme, meidän täytyy selvittää Tuxedo Kamenin oikea henkilöllisyys", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Antakaa minun hoitaa Tuxedo Kamenin oikean henkilöllisyyden selvittämistä koskeva tehtävä. Jos onnistun selvittämään Tuxedo Kamenin oikean henkilöllisyyden, saan selville jopa sen, missä hän asuu. Minulla on jo suunnitelma. Selitän suunnitelmani teille, Queen Beryl-sama. Naamioidun Sailor Mooniksi ja estän joitain rikoksia houkutellakseni Tuxedo Kamenin esiin piilostaan. Kun olen jonkin aikaa esittänyt Sailor Moonia, houkuttelen Tuxedo Kamenin ansaan esittämällä vaarassa olevaa Sailor Moonia", Suisei sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Suisei kumarsi ja lähti valtaistuinsalista. Lopulta hän saapui siihen huoneeseen, jossa hän oli tehnyt Kurozuishounsa. Hänen oikeaa käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa:

"Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee Suurta Hallitsijaa! Tehtäväsi on auttaa minua selvittämään Tuxedo Kamenin oikea henkilöllisyys!"

Huoneen keskellä olevasta jäästä tehdystä kulhosta nousi esiin vettä joka muuttui pitkäksi, laihaksi youmaksi. Youman silmät hohtivat punaisina. Se kumarsi Suiseille ja katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat komentokeskuksessa. Chibi Chibikin oli siellä, ja Usagi piti häntä sylissään.

Usagilla ja hänen ystävillään oli yllään koulupuvut. Chibi Chibillä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja sininen hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

"Dark Kingdomin väellä on tällä hetkellä 2 Nijizuishouta. Meillä on tällä hetkellä 2 Nijizuishouta. Tuxedo Kamenilla on tällä hetkellä 3 Nijizuishouta", Luna sanoi. Luna istui tietokoneen edessä olevalla jakkaralla.

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä käänsivat katseensa komentokeskuksen portaille, ja näkivät Narun seisovan niiden edessä. Naru vaikutti hermostuneelta. Narulla oli yllään koulupuku.

"Mitä nyt, Naru-chan?" Makoto kysyi.

"Kaupungilla tapahtui tänään jotain tosi outoa vähän aikaa sitten. Sailor Moon esti tänään pankkiryöstön", Naru sanoi. Hän oli nähnyt kyseisen asian katsoessaan televisiosta _tulevia _uutisia pari tuntia sitten. Kun Naru oli katsonut kyseisiä uutisia hänetä oli tuntunut siltä, ettei kaikki ei ollut kohdallaan, joten hän oli saapunut komentokeskukseen kertomaan ystävilleen sen, mitä hän oli nähnyt katsoessaan televisiosta _tulevia_ uutisia.

"En ole estänyt tänään mitään pankkiryöstöä", Usagi sanoi.

"Tiedän, sillä kun näin kyseisen asian televisiosta _tulevista_ uutisista pari tuntia sitten, kyseisissä uutisissa näytettiin mainitsemani pankkiryöstön estäneen Sailor Moonin kuva. Kyseinen Sailor Moon näytti hieman erilaiselta kuin sinä, Usagi-chan", Naru sanoi.

"Milloin se pankkiryöstö tapahtui?" Luna kysyi uteliaana.

"Neljä tuntia sitten", Naru sanoi. "Kyseiset uutiset tulivat Tokyo Show-kanavalta, ja kyseisiä uutisia kertova uutisankkuri sanoi, että mainitsemani pankkiryöstö tapahtui neljä tuntia sitten".

Luna paineli komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä etutassuillaan katsoakseen Narun mainitsemat uutiset komentokeskuksen tietokoneella, ja tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva Sailor Moonista, mutta se oli hieman erilainen, kuin oikea Sailor Moon. Tietokoneen näyttöruudulla näkyi kuva Sailor Moonista, jolla oli samanlainen kampaus ja ihon väri kuin Usagilla. Uuden Sailor Moonin silmät olivat samanlaiset, kuin Usagilla, ja hän oli laiha, ja saman pituinen kuin Usagi. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku ja sininen minihame. Merimiespuvun etupuolella oli violetti rusetti, jonka keskellä oli kultainen muodonmuutos-rintaneula. Hameen takapuolella, vyötärön kohdalla oleva rusetti oli violetti. Uuden Sailor Moonin kaulassa oli violetti kaulanauha, jossa oli kultainen puolikuu-koru. Hänellä oli korvissaan kultaiset puolikuu-korvakorut. Hänellä oli päässään kultainen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi. Hänellä oli jaloissaan violetit saappaat. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään vaaleanvihreää bumerangia. Uuden Sailor Moonin hansikkaat olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta violetit.

"Ehkä tuo on Dark Kingdomin väen virittämä ansa, jonka avulla he yrittävät saada itselleen meillä olevat Nijizuishout", Luna sanoi.

"Meidän pitäisi tutkia asiaa", Haruka sanoi.

Yllättäen yksi, komentokeskuksen seinällä oleva hologrammi-kuva alkoi hohtaa punaisena.

Luna paineli taas komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä etutassuillaan, ja tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva rakennustyömaasta, joka oli Tokion toisella puolella olevan sataman lähellä. Tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi pian uusi kuva, jossa uuden Sailor Moonin kädet oli sidottu nosturin köyteen. Nosturi nosti uuden Sailor Moonin korkealle ilmaan.

"Tietokone havaitsi, että tuolla rakennustyömaalla on negatiivistä energiaa. Asia pitäisi tarkistaa, mutta olkaa varovaisia", Luna neuvoi. "En voi tulla mukaanne, sillä minun on tarkkailtava Tokion tilannetta komentokeskuksen tietokoneen avulla siltä varalta, että tuo uusi Sailor Moon on Dark Kingdomin virittämä ansa. Olkaa varovaisia, jos näette Tuxedo Kamenin. Emme tiedä, kenen puolella hän on".

_"Tuxedo Kamen ei voi olla vihollinen!"_ Usagi ajatteli. Jo pelkkä ajatus siitä, että Tuxedo Kamen olisi Dark Kingdomin puolella, pelotti Usagia tosi paljon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sailor Moon, joka esti tänään pankkiryöstön oli hieman erilainen, kuin oikea Sailor Moon, vai mitä Artemis?" Game Center Grownin-pelikaupan katolla seisova mies sanoi oikealla puolellaan seisovalle kissalle. Kyseinen kissa oli valkoinen. Kissan silmät olivat vihreät, ja sen otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Kissalle puhunut mies oli 18-vuotias. Kyseisen miehen hiukset olivat pitkät, ja hopean väriset. Miehen silmät olivat hopean väriset, ja hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Miehen iho oli vaalea, ja hänen kasvoillaan oli musta naamio. Mies oli pukeutunut harmaaseen, pitkähihaiseen puseroon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän oli komea.

"Aivan, Katsu", Valkoinen kissa sanoi.

Yllättäen Game Center Grown-pelikaupan takaovi avattiin, ja ulos ryntäsi joukko teini-ikäisiä poikia, ja teini-ikäisiä tyttöjä. Yksi tyttö piti sylissään 2-vuotiasta tyttöä. Kaikki teinit olivat muuttuneet Sailor Senshi ja Shitennoun-hahmoihinsa. Jopa 2-vuotiaalla tytöllä oli yllään Sailor Senshin vaatteet.

Shitennou, jonka hiukset olivat ruskeat, sulki Game Center Grown-pelikaupan takaoven oikealla kädellään, ennen kuin hän ja muut lähtivät juoksemaan kohti rakennustyömaata, joka oli Tokion toisella puolella olevan sataman lähellä.

"Varmistetaan, ettei kukaan hyökkää Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kimppuun", Hopeahiuksinen mies sanoi ja lähti kissan kanssa seuraamaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja hyppien katolta toiselle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Erään, keltaisen nosturin päällä seisoi youma. Youma oli laiha, ja sen iho oli valkoinen. Sen hiukset olivat pitkät ja mustat. Sen silmät olivat punaiset. Se oli saman pituinen kuin Sailor Uranus. Sillä oli yllään tummansiniset trikoot, ja sillä oli jaloissaan valkoiset nilkkasaappaat. Se katsoi uutta Sailor Moonia, jonka kädet oli sidottu nosturin köydellä.

Taivaalla oli tummia pilviä, ja taivaalla välähteli salamoita. Zhah!

Satamassa oli pari laivaa, jotka oli ankkuroitu sataman laiturin lähelle, jotteivat laivat _lähtisi _ajelehtimaan merelle. Satamassa oli pari varastorakennusta. Satamassa oli jopa majakka, jonka lamppu oli syttynyt vähän aikaa sitten ja valaisi öistä merta valollaan.

Mamoru juoksi satamassa. Hän oli jo muuttunut Tuxedo Kameniksi.

"Iiiiiiiiiik!" Joku huusi vasemmalta, ja Tuxedo Kamen lähti juoksemaan vasemmalle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä piiloutuivat erään varaston seinän taakse, ja he katselivat rakennustyömaata varaston nurkan takaa. He katselivat rakennustyömaata löytääkseen uuden Sailor Moonin, kunnes he näkivät hänet.

_"Uusi Sailor Moon on! Onko hän ystävä vai vihollinen?!"_ Oikea Sailor Moon ajatteli. Häntä hermostutti se, kuka uusi Sailor Moon olisi.

"Tuolla on youma!" Sailor Neptune katsoi rakennustyömaan vasemmalle puolelle, ja naki erään nosturin päällä seisovan youman.

"Lienee aika tarkistaa, mitä on tekeillä!" Sailor Uranus juoksi muiden kanssa esiin piilostaan. Hän katsoi nosturin päällä seisovaa youmaa varautuneena.

"Odotin teitä", Youma sanoi, kun se näki Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit. Youma nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien ympärille ilmestyi iso, musta energiakupoli.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Sailor Uranus huusi yllättyneenä. Hän nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi kultainen energiapallo. "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus heitti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä energiapallon kohti energiakupolin seiniä, mutta se katosi osuessaan energiakupolin seiniin.

Zhah! Energiakupolin sisäpuolelle ilmestyi salamoita. Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit väistelivät salamoita mahdollisimman hyvin. Yllättäen energiakupoli pieneni samalla, kun youma hyppäsi alas nosturin päältä.

"Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite, voitteko siirtää meidät enegiakupolin ulkopuolelle?" Sailor Moon kysyi hermostuneena.

"Kokeillaan!" Zoisite ehdotti. Hän ja muut Shitennounit siirsivät käsiinsä vaaleanvihreää energiaa, mutta se katosi tosi nopeasti. "Näyttää siltä, että olemme ansassa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuxedo Kamen juoksi kohti uutta Sailor Moonia, jonka kädet oli sidottu nosturin köydellä.

_"Onko tämä ansa?"_ Tuxedo Kamen ajatteli. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi punainen ruusu, jonka hän heitti kohti nosturin köyttä samalla, kun hän itse hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan.

Zhah! Uuden Sailor Moonin käsien ympärille sidottu köysi katkesi irroten uuden Sailor Moonin käsien ympäriltä ja pudoten maahan samalla, kun Tuxedo Kamenin heittämän ruusun varsi osui kyseiseen köyteen, ja Tuxedo Kamen otti uuden Sailor Moonin syliinsä laskeutuen maahan samalla kun hänen ruusunsa osui nosturin seinään ja jäi siihen kiinni varren terävän kohdan kiinnittyessä nosturin seinään.

Bazh! Salama iski nosturiin, ja Tuxedo Kamen juoksi nopeasti lähimpään varastoon. Kabam! Nosturi kaatui maahan.

Uusi Sailor Moon avasi silmänsä, ja hymyili ilkeästi. Hän nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi viivoittimen kokoinen jääpuikko, jonka hän iski nopeasti Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan olkapäähän. Zhah! Kun uusi Sailor Moon oli iskenyt oikeassa kädessä pitämänsä jääpuikon Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan olkapäähän, kyseiseen olkapäähän ilmestyi syvä haava.

Tuxedo Kamen puri hammasta, jotta hän ei huutaisi kivun takia, vaikka hänen olkapäähänsä sattui tosi paljon.

Uusi Sailor Moon irrotti otteensa jääpuikosta, ja hyppäsi lähellä olevan, ison puulaatikon päälle samalla, kun Tuxedo Kamenin olkapäässä oleva jääpuikko hajosi palasiksi jotka putosivat varaston lattialle. Kriks!

Tuxedo Kamen laittoi vasemman kätensä oikeaan olkapäähänsä ilmestyneen haavan päälle. Haavaa kirveli kamalasti.

"Miksi haavoitit minua, Sailor Moon?!" Tuxedo Kamen kysyi.

"Heh heh!" Uusi Sailor Moon nauroi, ja sininen energia ympäröi hänet. Kun sininen energia katosi, uusi Sailor Moon oli muuttunut Suiseiksi.

"Suisei!" Tuxedo Kamen huusi. Häntä nolotti se, että hän oli kävellyt suoraan Suisein ansaan.

"Nyt kostan sinulle sen, että tuhosit Kurozuishouni viimeksi, kun kohtasimme, Tuxedo Kamen!" Suisei sanoi. Suisei nosti nopeasti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja siitä ilmestyi kylmää, tummanvihreää energiaa. Suisei heitti nopeasti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä energian kohti Tuxedo Kamenia, mutta Tuxedo Kamen väisti Suisein hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä vasemmalle.

Tuxedo Kamenin naamio putosi varaston lattialle, sillä Suisein hyökkäys oli osunut Tuxedo Kamenin naamioon, ennen kuin Tuxedo Kamen oli väistänyt Suisein hyökkäyksen, minkä seurauksena Suisei näki Tuxedo Kamenin kasvot.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Endymion?!" Queen Beryl huusi uskomatta silmiään, kun Suisein hyökkäys oli osunut Tuxedo Kamenin naamioon ja pudonnut Tuxedo Kamenin naamion varaston lattialle.

Queen Berylin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän olisi tunnistanut Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaation kasvot milloin tahansa.

Queen Beryl päätti antaa Suiseille uuden tehtävän, sillä nyt kun Queen Beryl tiesi Tuxedo Kamenin oikean henkilöllisyyden, oli aika muuttaa suunnitelmaa jonkin verran.

Queen Berylin silmät alkoivat hohtaa punaisina, sillä hän aikoi ottaa Suiseihin telepaattisen yhteyden kertoakseen, että Suisein pitäisi etsiä youmansa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tuolta siis näytät ilman naamiotasi", Suisei sanoi Tuxedo Kamenille.

_"Suisei, mene tukemaan youmaasi, ja varasta samalla energiaa satamassa olevilta ihmisiltä!"_ Queen Beryl otti Suiseihin telepaatisen yhteyden.

_"Kyllä",_ Suisei totteli hieman närkästyneenä siitä, että hän ei saanut enää taistella Tuxedo Kamenia vastaan. Suisei ei tiennyt, miksi Queen Beryl ei halunnut Suisein enää taistelevan Tuxedo Kamenia vastaan, mutta Suisei tiesi että jos hän ei tottelisi Queen Beryliä, Queen Beryl rankaisisi Suisteitä jotenkin.

Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

_"Miksi Suisei keskeytti äskeisen taistelun?"_ Tuxedo Kamen mietti uteliaana.

Tuxedo Kamen poimi oikealla kädellään varaston lattialle pudonneen naamionsa, ja laittoi sen takaisin kasvoilleen lähtien varastosta.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Pitäisi keksiä, miten pääsemme ulos tästä energiakupolista",_ Zoisite ajatteli.

Yllättäen youman oikealle puolelle ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui Suiseiksi.

"Suisei-sama!" Youma sanoi yllättyneenä.

"Kaze, suunnitelmiin tuli pieni muutos", Suisei nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja siihen ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa. Suisein oikean käden päälle ilmestyi punainen energiapallo. Energiapalloon siirtyi energiaa Sailor Sensheistä, Shitennouneista ja muistakin, satamassa olevista ihmisistä.

"Mitä tarkoitatte, Suisei-sama?" Youma kysyi uteliaana.

"Queen Beryl-sama päätti muuttaa suunnitelmaa. Jatka vain energiakupolin pienentämistä", Suisei sanoi. Suisei katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä energiapalloa, jonka ympärille ilmestyi viivoittimen kokoinen lasikapseli.

"Riittää!" Hieman syvä, vahva ääni huusi vasemmalta.

Kaikki katsoivat vasemmalle, ja näkivät läheisen varaston katolla seisovan miehen. Mies oli 18-vuotias. Kyseisen miehen hiukset olivat pitkät ja hopean väriset. Miehen silmät olivat hopean väriset, ja hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Miehen iho oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli kasvoillaan musta naamio. Mies oli pukeutunut harmaaseen, pitkähihaiseen puseroon. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän oli komea.

Miehen oikealla puolella seisoi valkoinen kissa. Kissan silmät olivat vihreät, ja sen otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

"Kuka olet?!" Suisei kysyi samalla, kun hän siirsi oikeaan käteensä tummanvihreää energiaa ja lasikapseli, jota hän piti oikeassa kädessään, siirtyi Dark Kingdomiin.

Hopeahiuksinen mies hyppäsi alas varaston katolta, ja otti vasemmalla kädellään kasvoillaan olevan naamion pois melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun hänen jalkansa koskettivat maata.

"Olen neljäs Shitennou, Kunzite", Kunziten oikeaan käteen ilmestyi hopean väristä energiaa. "Energy Damage!" Kunziten oikeaan käteen ilmestynyt energia osui nopeasti Suisein youmaan.

Kabam! Youma katosi räjähdyksessä.

Kun youma katosi, Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien ympärillä ollut energiakupoli katosi. Kaikki kupolin sisällä olleet ihmiset kaatuivat polvilleen uupuneina.

_"En ottanut huomioon sitä, että uusi Shitennou pilaisisi suunnitelmani",_ Suisei ajatteli ja katosi, kun sininen energia ympäröi hänet.

_"Voisinkohan parantaa muut puolikuu-sauvani Moon Escalation-hyökkäyksellä?"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli samalla, kun puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Sailor Moonin puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka paransi nopeasti kaikki ihmiset, joilta Suisei oli äsken varastanut energiaa.

"Kiitos, Sailor Moon", Zoisite auttoi Sailor Moonia nousemaan seisomaan.

"Ole hyvä", Sailor Moon sanoi. Yllättäen hänen tiaransa muuttui puolikuun muotoiseksi, ja sen keskellä oli punainen jalokivi. Sekunnin ajan Sailor Moon näki vilauksen valkoisesta palatsista. _"Mitä tuo oli?"_

"Isosisko", Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoi uteliaana.

Sailor Moon katsoi uutta Shitennounia uteliaana, sillä Kunzite näytti jostain syystä tutulta:

"Oletko sinä Taisho Gin?"

"Käytin sitä nimeä pari kuukautta sitten, mutta voitte sanoa minua Kunziteksi", Kunzite sanoi.

"Selvä. Kiitos, että pelastit meidät. Kunzite, oletko sinä Maan prinssi?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"En, mutta minäkin etsin Maan prinssiä. Etsin jopa Kuun prinsessoja", Kunzite sanoi.

"Aivan. Luna on kertonut meille siitä, miten edistytte", Valkoinen kissa sanoi. "Olen Artemis".

"Kunzite, milloin aloit toimia Shitennounina?" Sailor Neptune kysyi.

"Aloin toimia Shitennounina viisi kuukautta sitten. Käytin Taisho Gin-nimeä viimeksi kaksi kuukautta sitten, kun olin Englannissa", Kunzite sanoi.

"Kunziten, jos olit pari kuukautta sitten Englannissa niin se selittää sen, miksi sinusta ei ole viime aikoina puhuttu uutisissa", Nephrite sanoi.

"Voimme puhua enemmän joskus toiste", Kunzite hyppäsi Artemiksen tavoin lähimmän varaston katolle, ja katosi Artemiksen kanssa.

"Meidänkin pitäisi jo mennä kotiin", Sailor Moon ehdotti ystävilleen.

Jokainen oli samaa mieltä Sailor Moonin kanssa, ja he lähtivät kohti kotejaan.

Kun Sailor Moon käveli Game Center Grown-pelikaupan ohi, häntä alkoi pyörryttää, minkä takia hän yllättyi hieman.

_"Minua pyörryttää?! Johtuuko se siitä, että käytin Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäystä parantaakseni ne, joilta Suisei oli varastanut energiaa?"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli. Tähän asti Sailor Moon oli parantanut vain yhden ihmisen kerrallaan Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäyksellä, joten ehkä jos Sailor Moon paransi monta ihmistä kerralla Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäyksellä, se kulutti enemmän voimia, kuin yhden ihmisen parantaminen kerrallaan.

"Isosisko?" Sailor Chibi Chibi kysyi samalla, kun Tuxedo Kamen ryntäsi paikalle ja kietoi molemmat kätensä Sailor Moonin ympärille estäen Sailor Moonia kaatumasta kadulle.

Tuxedo Kamen oli seurannut Sailor Moonia rakennustyömaalta lähtien, sillä hän halusi varmistaa, ettei yksikään Dark Kingdomin youma hyökkää Sailor Moonin kimppuun silloin, kun tämä palaisisi kotiinsa.

Vaikka Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan olkapäähän sattui Suisein aiheuttaman haavan takia, hän kumartui alemmas ja nosti Sailor Moonin, ja Sailor Chibi Chibin syliinsä. Kun Tuxedo Kamen kumartui alemmas ottaakseen Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin syliinsä, Tuxedo Kamenin takin povitaskussa ollut, kultainen taskukello putosi Sailor Moonin muodonmuutos-rintaneulan päälle.

Tuxedo Kamen lähti kantamaan Sailor Moonia, ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä siihen suuntaan, jossa Tuxedo Kamenin koti oli.


	13. Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Chibi Chibi heräsivät ja katselivat ympärilleen huomatakseen, että he eivät olleet Usagin huoneessa. He makasivat isossa sängyssä, ja heillä oli päällään valkoinen peitto. Usagin ja Chibi Chibin alla oleva lakana oli valkoinen, kuten heidän päidensä alla olevat tyynytkin. Sängyn oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli ruskeat yöpöydät, joiden päällä oli lukulamput. Kyseisissä lukulampuissa oli harmaata ja valkoista väriä. Sängyn vasemmalla puolella oleva yöpöytä oli pitkä, ja sen päällä oli kirjoja ja harmaa, kannettava tietokone. Sängyn vasemmalla puolella olevan pöydän päällä oli jopa Nijizuishout, jotka Tuxedo Kamen oli onnistunut viemään Suiseiltä. Kyseisen pöydän edessä oli musta tuoli. Sängyn oikealla puolella oleva yöpöytä oli pieni, ja sen oikealla puolella oli pitkät, tummansiniset verhot, joiden takana oli todennäköisesti huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä oleva ikkuna. Huoneen seinät ja katto olivat valkoiset. Huoneen lattia oli harmaa. Lattialla oli valkoinen matto. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli pieni, ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli sininen maljakko. Maljakossa oli kukkia. Pienen pöydän takana oli sininen nojatuoli, jossa oli vaatteita. Nojatuolin vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä oli iso, musta taulutelevisio. Television alapuolella oli ruskea lipasto. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli ruskea ovi. Oven vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli harmaat liukuovet, joiden takana oli todennäköisesti tämän asunnon omistajan vaatekaappi.

_"Kenen huone tämä on?"_ Usagi ajatteli, ja nousi istumaan. Hänellä oli nyt yllään koulupuku ja hän näki, että hänen kenkänsä oli laitettu sängyn oikealla puolella olevan yöpöydän eteen. Chibi Chibin kengät oli laitettu Usagin kenkien oikealle puolelle.

Chibi Chibillä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, ja vaaleansininen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat.

Usagi nousi istumaan, ja näki hameensa päällä olevan, kultaisen taskukellon.

_"Tämän kellon viisarit eivät liiku",_ Usagi ajatteli. Hän katseli huonetta tarkemmin, ja hänen katseensa kohdistui magneetin lailla nojatuolissa oleviin vaatteisiin. Hän otti taskukellon oikeaan käteensä, ja laittoi sen hameensa helman oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, minkä jälkeen hän otti siskonsa syliinsä. Hän nousi sängystä, ja käveli nojatuolin eteen. Nojatuolissa oli valkoiset hansikkaat, musta hattu ja musta takki, jonka olkapäihin oli kiinnitetty musta viitta. Nojatuolissa oli jopa valkoinen naamio.

_"Nuo vaatteet ovat ihan samanlaiset, kuin Tuxedo Kamenin vaatteet. Onko tämä Tuxedo Kamenin koti?"_ Usagi ajatteli hermostuneena. Hänen selässään_ juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Yllättäen huoneen ovi avattiin, ja huoneeseen käveli pitkä ja urheilullinen, 18-vuotias mies. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja mustat. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja valkoiset sukat.

"Heräsitte näemmä", Mies sanoi huomattuaan Usagin ja Chibi Chibin heränneen. "Sailor Moon, sinä pyörryit sen jälkeen, kun toin sinut tänne. Kun olin tuonut sinut ja Sailor Chibi Chibin tänne, muutuitte siviili-hahmoihinne. Nukuitte monta tuntia, sillä on jo iltapäivä".

"Sinä olet Tuxedo Kamen, eikö?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä", Mamoru sanoi.

"Miksi ryhdyit Tuxedo Kameniksi?" Usagi kysyi. Hänellä oli paljon ajateltavaa. Hän oli usein riidellyt Mamorun kanssa ja nyt hän sai selville sen, että Mamoru oli Tuxedo Kamen. Hän ei tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua siihen, että Mamoru oli Tuxedo Kamen. _"Miten en aiemmin huomannut, että Chiba Mamoru muistuttaa Tuxedo Kamenia tosi paljon? Chiba Mamorulla on jopa samanlainen ääni, kuin Tuxedo Kamenilla"._

"Tarvitsen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, jotta saisin muistini takaisin", Mamoru sanoi.

"Muistisi?" Usagi kysyi.

"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi sanoi.

"Kyllä", Mamoru sanoi. Hän alkoi ajatella onnettomuutta, johon hän oli joutunut monia vuosia sitten.

(Flashback)

_"Isä! Äiti! Lähdetään ajelulle!" 6-vuotias Mamoru käveli metsässä vanhempiensa kanssa. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänellä oli päässään punainen hattu. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja harmaat kengät._

_Mamorun isä oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen mies. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja mustat, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hän näytti 32-vuotiaalta._

_Mamorun äiti oli pitkä, laiha nainen. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet, ja mustat. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään keltainen, __lyhythihainen__ pusero, ja valkoinen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta._

_Mamorun vanhempien kasvot olivat epäselvät._

_Pari tuntia myöhemmin Mamoru istui punaisen henkilöauton takaistuimilla. Hänen vanhempansa istuivat auton etuistuimilla. Auton istuimet ja turvayöt olivat mustat._

_Mamoru katsoi ulos oikealla puolellaan olevasta auton ikkunasta. Ulkona oli useita puita, ja taivas oli vaaleansininen. Mamoru käänsi katseensa eteenpäin, mutta yllättäen hänen isänsä, joka ajoi autoa painoi oikealla jalallaan auton jarrupoljinta tosi nopeasti. Auto törmäsi tien vasemmalla puolella olevaan kaiteeseen. Kraks! Kaide hajosi palasiksi, ja auto putosi tien vasemmalla puolella olevaa, jyrkkää rinnettä pitkin alas, kunnes osui maahan. Kraks!_

_Mamoru pyörtyi pian sen jälkeen, kun auto oli osunut maahan. Kun hän heräsi, hän makasi sairaalahuoneessa olevassa sängyssä. Sairaalahuoneen seinät olivat valkoiset, ja lattia oli harmaa. Huoneen katto oli valkoinen, ja huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli valkoinen ovi. Sängyn vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen sermi._

_Mamorulla oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan vaaleansiniset housut. Hänen molemmissa poskissaan oli laastari, ja hänen päänsä ympärille oli sidottu valkoinen sideharso otsan kohdalle._

_Pari tuntia myöhemmin Mamoru oli toisessa huoneessa. Hän istui ruskealla tuolilla, ja katsoi pitkää miestä, joka näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Miehen hiukset olivat mustat, jahänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli ruskeat viikset. Mies oli urheilullinen. Hänellä oli päässään silmälasit. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen lääkärin takki. Takin alla oli vaaleansininen pusero, ja miehen kaulassa oli vaaleansininen solmio. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hän istui harmaalla tuolilla, ja hänen edessään oli ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli harmaa tietokone. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään ruskeaa kirjoitusalustaa, ja luki siihen kiinnitettyjä papereita._

_Huone oli hieman samanlainen kuin se huone, jossa Mamoru oli ollut pari tuntia sitten._

_"Se on ihme...Heidän ainoa poikansa, Mamoru-kun selvisi. Mutta...", Lääkärin takkiin pukeutunut mies sanoi._

_"Kuka olen?" Mamoru mietti. "Miksi olen täällä?"_

(End of the flashback)

"Voi ei", Usagi sanoi, kun hän ajatteli sitä, mitä Mamoru oli äsken kertonut hänelle.

"6 syntymäpäivänäni menetin vanhempani auto-onnettomuudessa. Menetin samalla muistini", Mamoru sanoi. "En edes tunnistanut nimeäni, kun joku puhui minulle. Olenko todella Chiba Mamoru? Vai olenko joku muu? Sitten aloin nähdä saman unen uudestaan, ja uudestaan. Näen tosi usein unta, jossa joku tyttö sanoo Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Ja myöhemmin aloin kävellä yöllä Tokion kaduilla löytääkseni Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, ainoan johtolangan menettämiini muistoihini. Aloin ajatella, että jos löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, se voisi ehkä palauttaa minulle menettämäni muistini. Entä sinä? Sinä ja ystäväsikin etsitte Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, eikö niin? Miksi sinä ja ystäväsi etsitte Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta?"

"Tätä on hieman vaikea selittää, mutta Luna sanoi, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on löydettävä ja että sitä on suojeltava. Luna sanoi jopa sen, että jos Dark Kingdomin väki saa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat omaan haltuunsa, seuraukset ovat tuhoisat. Luna sanoi minulle ja ystävilleni jopa sen että prinsessa, jota minä ja ystäväni olemme etsineet jo jonkin aikaa, on Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun laillinen perijä", Usagi sanoi lopulta. Luna oli pari kertaa epäillyt Tuxedo Kamenin olevan vihollinen, sillä Tuxedo Kamenkin etsi Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, minkä takia Usagi mietti, mitä hän voisi kertoa Mamorulle.

"Ymmärrän", Mamoru sanoi. Hän päätti lopulta vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "Haen sinulle ja siskollesi juotavaa". Mamoru kääntyi ympäri ja käveli huoneensa ovelle, minkä seurauksena Usagi näki, että hänen valkoinen puseronsa oli värjäytynyt punaiseksi oikean olkapään kohdalta.

"Mitä olkapäällesi on tapahtunut?" Usagi kysyi. Mamorun puserossa oleva tahra näytti veri-tahralta.

"Olin eilen satamassa ja pelastin uuden Sailor Moonin leikkaamalla hänen käsiensä ympärille sidotun nosturin köyden, ja viemällä hänet erääseen varastoon, mutta hän oli oikeasti sinuksi naamioitunut Suisei. Suisei haavoitti olkapäätäni jääpuikolla sen jälkeen, kun olin vienyt hänet varastoon", Mamoru sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Usagi sanoi. Hän oli huolissaan Mamorusta. Usagi ei tiennyt, miltä Mamorusta tuntui se, että Mamoru ei muistanut oikeaa henkilöllisyyttään.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Kun Queen Metalia vahvistuu, hän voi päästää kaikki voimansa valloilleen",_ Queen Beryl ajatteli istuen valtaistuimellaan. _"Siitä on pari kuukautta, kun löysin D-pisteen pohjoisnavan läheltä. Salaperäinen voima houkutteli minua, ja löysin Dark Kingdomin rauniot, ja vapautin Queen Metalian. Mutta en anna Queen Metalian saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta niin helposti. Jos minulla on Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, saan enemmän valtaa. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou kuuluu minulle!"_

Queen Beryl oli äsken palannut valtaistuinsaliin Dark Kingdomin linnan alapuolella olevasta kammiosta, jossa Queen Metalia oli. Kun Queen Beryl oli äsken ollut Dark Kingdomin linnan alapuolella olevassa kammiossa, hän oli antanut Queen Metalialle ihmisiltä varastettua energiaa, jonka Suisei oli varastanut Tokion asukkailta edellisessä taistelussaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan.

Queen Beryl oli äsken kertonut Queen Metalialle jopa sen, että jäljellä olevat Kuro Senshit eivät olleet onnistuneet tuomaan Dark Kingdomiin kaikkia Nijizuishouita. Queen Metalia ei ollut pitänyt siitä, mitä Queen Beryl oli kertonut Queen Metalialle.

"Suisei!" Queen Beryl huusi, ja Suisei käveli valtaistuinsaliin.

Suisei kumarsi. Suisei oli utelias ja halusi tietää, mistä Queen Beryl halusi puhua hänen kanssaan.

"Suisei, nyt kun tiedät Tuxedo Kamenin oikean henkilöllisyyden, yritä siepata hänet ja saada hänen hallussaan olevat Nijizuishout itsellesi", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Miksi? Tuxedo Kamen on pilannut suunnitelmani pari kertaa", Suisei sanoi.

"Hänestä voi olla hyötyä meille, jotta saisimme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat omaan haltuumme. Koska Tuxedo Kamenkin etsii Maborshi no Ginzuishouta, voisimme löytää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, ja saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat omaan haltuumme käyttämällä Tuxedo Kamenia hyväksemme löytääksemme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Jos onnistut sieppaamaan Tuxedo Kamenin varmista, että hän ei saa naarmuakaan", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Suisei sanoi. Hän käveli pois valtaistuinsalista.

"Queen Beryl-sama, antakaa minun pitää Suiseitä silmällä", Kinsei sanoi ja käveli Queen Berylin eteen. Hän oli salakuunnellut äskeistä keskustelua seisomalla valtaistuinsalin oikealla puollella olevan pylvään takana.

Kinsei oli vakoillut Suiseitä jo jonkin aikaa ja hän oli saanut selville sen, että Suisei ei pitänyt Tuxedo Kamenista, sillä kun Tuxedo Kamen oli auttanut Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja taistelussa Dark Kingdomin väkeä vastaan, Tuxedo Kamen oli samalla pilannut Suisein suunnitelmat tosi monta kertaa.

"Miksi haluat pitää Suiseitä silmällä, Kinsei?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Suisei ei pidä Tuxedo Kamenista, sillä kun Tuxedo Kamen on auttanut Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja taisteluissa youmiamme vastaan, Tuxedo Kamen on samalla pilannut Suisein suunnitelmat tosi monta kertaa", Kinsei sanoi.

"Tuxedo Kamen on monesti auttanut Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja taisteluissa youmiamme vastaan, ja Tuxedo Kamen on pilannut Suisein suunnitelmat tosi monta kertaa auttaessaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja taisteluissa youmiamme vastaan. Kinsei, epäiletkö että Suisei haluaa kostaa Tuxedo Kamenille sen, että Tuxedo Kamen on pilannut Suisein suunnitelmat aina silloin, kun Tuxedo Kamen on auttanut Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja heidän taistellessaan youmiamme vastaan?" Queen Beryl kysyi Kinseiltä.

"Kyllä", Kinsei sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Voit pitää Suiseitä silmällä", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Kinsei kumarsi.


	14. Princess Serenity and Princess Tsukí

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mamorun asunnon lattia oli harmaa, ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Asunnon eteisen lähellä oli pieni keittiö, jonka keskellä oli ruskea pöytä. Pöydän molemmilla puolilla oli kaksi tuolia. Keittiön oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä oli oviaukko, joka johti olohuoneeseen, jonka takaseinään oli kiinnitetty iso, musta taulutelevisio. Olohuoneen keskellä oli vihreä sohva. Sohvan edessä oli pieni, ruskea pöytä.

Mamoru istui sohvalla.

_"Sinulla on ihana koti",_ Suisein kuva ilmestyi Mamorun olohuoneen seinälle kiinnitetyn taulutelevision näyttöruutuun.

"Suisei, miten sait selville, missä asun? Mamoru kysyi varautuneena.

_"Kun sain selville sen, kuka olet, oli helppo löytää sinut, Mamoru-chan",_ Suisei sanoi ivallisella äänensävyllä.

"Mitä haluat?" Mamoru kysyi.

_"Nyt kun tiedän kuka olet, miksi emme vain keskustelisi siitä, miten ratkaisemme tämän hetkisen tilanteen?"_ Suisei ehdotti. _"Me taistelemme keskenämme niistä Nijizuishouista, jotka meillä on tällä hetkellä. Taistelemme rehellisesti"._

"Selvä, mutta missä taistelemme?" Mamoru kysyi. Hän esitti rauhallista, jotta Suisei ei ymmärtäisi Mamorun epäilevän Suisein aikeita. Kiitos eilisen, varastossa käydyn taistelun Mamoru oli oppinut sen, että Suisei osasi virittää ansoja.

_"Hyvä poika. Sopiiko, että tapaamme pilvenpiirtäjällä, Star Light Towerin alueella?"_ Suisei kysyi.

Mamoru nyökkäsi.

_"Sitten odotan sinua. Saavu Star Light Towerin alueelle tänä iltana kello viiden aikaan, Mamoru-chan",_ Suisein kuva katosi taulutelevision näyttöruudusta.

"Mitä aiot tehdä?" Usagi kysyi Mamorulta samalla, kun hän tuli olohuoneeseen ja piti siskoaan sylissään.

Usagi oli vähän aikaa sitten tullut ulos Mamorun huoneesta, ja hän oli piiloutunut Mamorun huoneen, ja olohuoneen välissä olevan seinän taakse, kun hän oli kuullut Suisein äänen. Usagi oli kuullut jopa sen, että Suisei oli ehdottanut Mamorulle tapaamista Star Light Towerin alueella tänä iltana kello viiden aikaan. Usagilla oli ikävä aavistus siitä, että Suisei oli virittänyt Mamorulle ansan.

"Minun on saatava Suisein hallussa olevat Nijizuishout, joten minulla ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin mennä tapaamaan Suiseitä Star Light Towerin alueelle. Olen valmis taistelemaan Suiseitä vastaan", Mamoru sanoi. Hän vilkaisi television yläpuolella olevaa, seinälle ripustettua, valkoista seinäkelloa. Mamorun olisi tavattava Suisei tunnin kuluttua.

Mamoru meni huoneeseensa ja palasi sieltä hetken kuluttua pitäen molemmissa käsissään niitä Nijizuishouita, jotka hän oli onnistunut nappaamaan itselleen pian sen jälkeen, kun Suisei oli poistanut kyseiset Nijizuishout parin ihmisen ja kissan sisältä.

_"Jos saan kaikki Nijizuishout ja onnistun yhdistämään ne Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi, saatan saada selville oikean henkilöllisyyteni",_ Mamoru ajatteli katsoen molemmissa käsissään pitämiään Nijizuishouita.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagin ystävät olivat komentokeskuksessa. Heillä oli yllään koulupuvut, ja he katsoivat komentokeskuksen tietokoneen edessä olevan jakkaran päällä olevaa, vaaleanpunaista tyynyä, jonka päällä olivat heidän hallussaan olevat Nijizuishout.

Luna oli tuonut kyseiset Nijizuishout komentokeskukseen pari tuntia sitten varmistaakseen, kyseisten kristallien turvallisuuden.

Narukin oli komentokeskuksessa.

"Missä Usagi-chan ja Chibi Chibi-chan ovat?" Rei kysyi. Hän oli hieman huolissaan Usagista, ja Chibi Chibistä. Rei ei ollut nähnyt Usagia ja Chibi Chibiä eilisen taistelun jälkeen.

"Usagi-chan rakastaa siskoaan tosi paljon, ja hän on valmis suojelemaan siskoaan, jos joku hyökkää heidän kimppuunsa", Haruki sanoi. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellään Rein vasempaan käteen rohkaistakseen Reitä, minkä seurauksena Rei punastui hieman.

"Usagi-chan ja Chibi Chibi-chan on kuitenkin löydettävä", Luna sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oletko ihan varma siitä, että voit taistella Suiseitä vastaan? Sinähän olet haavoittunut", Usagi käveli Mamorun kanssa Tokion keskustassa olevalla jalkakäytävällä. Chibi Chibi oli Usagin sylissä.

Mamorulla oli yllään tummansininen takki. Takin alla oli valkoinen pusero, ja Mamorun kaulassa oli punainen solmio. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

"Sanoin jo, että minulla ei ole vaihtoehtoa", Mamoru sanoi. Lopulta hän näki Star Light Towerin.

Star Light Tower oli tosi iso rakennus, jonka ulkoseinät olivat vihreät ja siniset. Kyseinen rakennus näytti siltä, kuin se olisi tehty lasista. Sen ympärillä olevassa maassa oli neljä, vaaleanvihreää ja sinistä pylvästä. Sen ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt pariovet, ja tornin ulko-ovien edessä olevassa maassa oli kaksi vaaleanvihreää ja sinistä pylvästä, jotka muistuttivat jonkinlaista porttia. Kyseinen portti oli parin metrin päässä tornin ulko-ovista.

Star Light Towerin katsominen aiheutti Usagille kylmiä väreitä, jotka _juoksivat_ ylös ja alas USagin selässä, sillä Usagi epäili, että Suisei oli virittänyt Mamorulle ansan. Koska Usagi oli huolissaan Mamorusta, hän oli päättänyt seurata Mamorua ja varmistaa Mamorun turvallisuuden.

Usagi ei mitenkään ehtisi viedä siskoaan kotiinsa, sillä Usagin koti oli tosi kaukana Star Light Towerista, ja kun Usagi olisi vienyt Chibi Chibin kotiin ja menisi Star Light Towerille varmistamaan Mamorun turvallisuuden, Mamoru olisi jo ehkä aloittanut taistelunsa Suiseitä vastaan. Usagin olisi siis huolehdittava sekä Mamorusta, että siskostaan Mamorun ja Suisein välisen taistelun aikana.

Usagi, Mamoru ja Usagin sylissä oleva Chibi Chibi eivät huomanneet eräällä, Tokion keskustan sivukujalla seisovaa miestä, jolla oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehellä oli yllään sininen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Miehen kaulassa oli punainen solmio. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen oikealla puolellaan seisoi valkoinen kissa, jonka otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Kissan silmät olivat vihreät.

_"Miksi Usagi-san ja Mamoru-kun menevät kohti Star Light Toweria?"_ Katsu mietti. Katsu päätti ilmoittaa asiasta muille Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille, sillä tilanteessa oli jotain epäilyttävää. Katsu tarttui oikealla kädellään takkinsa vasempaan hihaan, ja siirsi sitä alemmas, minkä seurauksena hänen vasemman kätensä ympärillä oleva kommunikaattori-ranneke _tuli_ näkyviin. Ranneke oli kultainen ja samanlainen, kuin Usagin kommunikaattori-ranneke. Katsu painoi rannekkeen punaista helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, ja ranneke aukesi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mamoru "tarttui" syötiin!"_ Suisein silmät hohtivat sinisinä ja hän katsoi ulos Star Light Towerin ylimmän kerroksen ikkunasta ja näki, että Mamorun seurassa oli nuori tyttö, joka piti sylissään pienempää tyttöä.

_"Taidan varastaa Mamorun seurassa olevien tyttöjen energian, ja antaa kyseisen energian Queen Beryl-samalle sen jälkeen, kun olen taistellut Mamorua vastaan",_ Suisei ajatteli. Hän valmistautui siirtämään Mamorun, ja Mamorun seurassa olevat tytöt Star Light Towerin sisälle.

Mamorun ja tyttöjen ympärille ilmestyi iso, sininen energiapallo, joka hohti, ennen kuin katosi. Kun energiapallo katosi, Mamoru ja tytötkin olivat kadonneet.

Suisei ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että Tokion keskustan sivukujalla seisoi valkoinen kissa ja mies, jolla oli hopean väriset hiukset. Suisei ei tiennyt sitäkään, että sivukujalla seisova mies, ja miehen seurassa oleva kissa olivat nähneet Mamorun ja tyttöjen katoavan sinisen energiapallon ympäröidessä heidät.

Sivukujalla seisovat hopeahiuksinen mies, ja kissa olivat jopa nähneet jonkin sinisen hohtavan Star Light Towerin ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana.

_"Siirsikö joku Mamoru-kunin, ja Usagi-sanin ja Minamin-chanin Star Light Toweriin juuri äsken?!"_ Katsu mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Usagi-san on todennäköisesti Star Light Towerissa",_ Komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva miehestä, jolla oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehen silmät olivat hopean väriset, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku, joka oli samanlainen kuin Mamorun koulupuku.

"Kuka olet?" Makoto kysyi uteliaana.

_"Olen Shiratori Katsu. Te tunnette minut Kunzitena",_ Katsu sanoi. _"Näin Usagi-sanin kävelevän kohti Star Light Toweria Mamorun kanssa. Usagi-sanin sisko oli Usagi-sanin ja Mamorun seurassa. Yllättäen Mamoru-kun, Usagi-san ja Minami-chan ketosivat sinisen energiapallon ympäröiminä, ja näin jonkin sinisen hohtavan Star Light Towerin ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana. Ehkä joku Dark Kingdomin soturi on syyllinen Star Light Towerin lähellä Usagi-sanin, hänen siskonsa ja Mamoru-kunin katoamiseen. Tavataan Star Light Towerin ulko-ovilla _  
_mahdollisimman pian"._ Katsun kuva katosi tietokoneen näyttöruudulta.

"Tarkistetaan tilanne", Haruka ehdotti.

Muut nyökkäsivät.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suisei seisoi yhdessä Star Light Towerissa olevassa huoneessa.

Huoneessa ei ollut huonekaluja, ja huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli harmaat hissin ovet. Huoneen seinissä olevat ikkunat olivat tosi isot. Huoneen lattia oli harmaa. Huoneen seinät, ja katto olivat harmaat.

Huoneen lattian keskelle ilmestyi iso, sininen energiapallo, joka katosi nopeasti. Pian Usagi, Mamoru ja Chibi Chibi olivat energiapallon paikalla.

"Tervetuloa", Suisei käveli eteenpäin ja laittoi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä Nijizuishout huoneen lattian keskelle, ja käveli takaperin taaksepäin parin metrin verran. "Nyt, kiirehdi ja laita sinun hallussasi olevat Nijizuishout lattialle, Mamoru-chan!"

"Selvä, mutta anna ensin näiden tyttöjen mennä kotiinsa", Mamoru sanoi katsoen takaan olevia tyttöjä.

"He voivat palata kotiinsa heti sen jälkeen, kun olet laittanut sinun hallussasi olevat Nijizuishout tämän huoneen lattialle", Suisei sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Mamoru käveli eteenpäin ja työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun. Hän otti esiin takkinsa taskussa olevat Nijizuishout, ja laittoi ne lattian keskelle, ennen kuin hän käveli takaperin taaksepäin parin metrin verran.

Yllättäen Suisein ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka muuttui harmaiksi ketjuiksi, jotka kietoutuivat Suisein ylävartalon ympärille, minkä takia hän ei voinut liikuttaa käsiään kunnolla.

"Mitä?!" Suisei huusi hermostuneena.

Huoneen keskelle ilmestyi keltaista energiaa, joka muuttui 14-vuotiaaksi, laihaksi tytöksi. Kyseisellä tytöllä oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset, joihin hän oli sitonut punaisen hiusnauhan. Tytön iho oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet kuin Suiseillä. Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö nosti nopeasti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikean kätensä ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, minkä seurauksena huoneen lattialla olevat Nijizuishout lensivät hänen oikeaan käteensä.

"Kinsei, mitä teet täällä?!" Suisei huusi vihaisena.

"Varmistan, että Queen Beryl-sama saa nämä Nijizuishout!" Kinsei katosi keltaisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Suisein silmät hohtivat sinisinä, ja hänen ympärillään olevat ketjut katosivat.

"Näyttää siltä, että meidän on taisteltava myöhemmin, Mamoru-chan!" Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet. "Chiba Mamoru, jos haluat kaikki Nijizuishout itsellesi, tule tämän rakennuksen ylimmässä kerroksessa olevalle näköalatasanteelle!"

Usagi ja Mamoru kävelivät kohti hissiä. Hissin ovet liukuivat oikealle ja vasemmalle, kun Mamoru painoi hissin oikealla etusormellaan hissin oviaukon oikealla puolella olevaa, ylimmän kerroksen numero-nappia. Usagi ja Mamoru kävelivät hissiin. Hissin lattia oli harmaa, ja seinätkin olivat harmaat. Hissin ovet sulkeutuivat Usagin ja Mamorun takana. Yllättäen hissin  
ovet katosivat, ja hissin seinät muuttuivat lasiseiniksi. Vain Usagin vasemmalla puolella oleva seinä pysyi harmaana.

"Suisei oli todella virittänyt sinulle ansan", Usagi sanoi Mamorulle.

Usagin sylissä oleva Chibi Chibiä vapisi hermostuneena.

_"Ei hätää, Chibi Chibi-chan. Minä suojelen sinua",_ Usagi ajatteli nähtyään siskonsa vapisevan.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan ja Chibi Chibi-chan ovat Star Light Tower-rakennuksen hississä. Chiba Mamoru on samassa hississä kuin Usagi-chan ja Chibi Chibi-chan", Sailor Neptune katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä peiliä. Peilissä näkyi kuva siitä, missä Usagi, Mamoru ja Chibi Chibi olivat nyt. Peiliin ilmestyi kuva rakennuksen ovista, Joiden kahvat ja avaimenreiät olivat tummanvihreän energian peitossa. "Kaikki Star Light Towerin ovet on lukittu tummanvihreällä energialla!"

"Miksi Mamoru-kun on täällä?" Neprite kysyi.

"En tiedä", Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat äsken saapuneet Star Light Tower-rakennukselle, jonne Suisei oli vienyt Usagin, ja Mamorun ja Chibi Chibin.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat äsken muuttuneet soturi-hahmoihinsa.

Artemis oli mennyt komentokeskukseen tarkkaillakseen kaupungin tilannetta Lunan ja Narun kanssa komentokeskuksen tietokoneen avulla.

"Käytän voimiani, ja siirrän meidät Star Light Tower-rakennuksen sisälle", Zoisite sanoi ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka ympäröi hänet ja hänen ystävänsä. He  
katosivat tosi nopeasti. Zoisite päätti siirtää heidät Star Light Tower-rakennuksen sisälle teleporttauksella, sillä jos he juoksisivat Star Light Tower-rakennuksen sisäpuolella olevia portaita pitkin Star Light Tower-rakennuksen kerroksesta toiseen, Star Light Tower-rakennuksen sisällä olevalla Dark Kingdomin soturilla olisi tarpeeksi aikaa hyökätä Usagin, Chibi Chibin ja Mamorun kimppuun. Sitä paitsi Zoisiten teleporttaus voimien avulla Zoisite ja hänen ystävänsä löytäisivät Usagin, Mamorun ja Chibi Chibin nopeammin kuin tutkimalla koko Star Light Toweria, sillä kun Zoisite ajatteli tosi tarkasti paikkaa, johon hän halusi siirtyä hän onnistui siirtämään itsensä kyseiseen paikkaan parissa minuutissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut kokeillut siirtää montaa ihmistä kerralla johonkin paikkaan joten hän epäili, että monen ihmisen siirtäminen yhteen paikkaan samalla kerralla kestäisi enemmän kuin parin minuutin verran.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Miksi osallistuit tähän taisteluun, Kinsei?!" Suisei kysyi edessään seisovalta tytöltä. He olivat Star Light Towerin ylimmässä kerroksessa olevalla näköalatasanteella.

"Varmistan vain, että Queen Bery-sama saa nämä Nijizuishout", Kinsei sanoi ja katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämiään Nijizuishouita.

"Suunnittelin tämän taistelun viimeistä piirtoa myöten, ja lukitsin tämän tornin ovet voimieni avulla heti sen jälkeen, kun olin siirtänyt Chiba Mamorun tämän tornin sisäpuolelle varmistaakseni että Chiba Mamoru ei pakene tästä tornista", Suisei sanoi.

"Queen Beryl-sama ei katso epäonnistumista hyvällä", Kinsei muistutti Suiseitä siitä, mitä mieltä Queen Beryl oli epäonnistumisista.

"En aio epäonnistua", Suisei sanoi. Suisei oli vihainen Kinseille siitä, että Kinsei tuntui pitävän Suiseitä pilkkanaan.

"Oletko ihan varma?" Kinsei katosi keltaisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

_"Vaikka Kinsei onkin Kuro Senshien johtaja ja vahvin Kuro Senshi, Kinsein ei silti tarvitse rehvastella johtajan asemallaan",_ Suisei ajatteli. _"Näytän Kinseille, että en ole mikään epäonnistuja. Ja Chiba Mamoru on nöyryyttänyt minua pilaamalla suunnitelmiani tosi monta kertaa, joten tämä on hyvä tilaisuus antaa Mamorulle pieni "opetus" siitä, mitä tapahtuu niille, jotka pilaavat minun suunnitelmani"._

"Muutan taistelukentän hieman erilaiseksi", Suisei katseli ympärilleen. Tornin näköalatasanteen lattia oli harmaa, ja tornin katto oli tehty lasista. Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, ja huoneen oikealla puolella olivat hissin ovet. Hissin ovet olivat harmaat ja hissin oviaukon oikealla puolella oli napit niihin kerroksiin, joihin oli mahdollista mennä hissin avulla.

Suisei nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikean kätensä ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka alkoi pyöriä huoneessa.

Huoneen lattia oli yhä harmaa, mutta seinät muuttuivat tummansiniseksi jääksi, ja hissin ovet katosivat ja niiden paikalle ilmestyi iso, musta aukko joka siirtyi tornin ylimmän kerroksen lattiaan. Hissi oli lattiaan ilmestyneessä aukossa, ja kyseinen hissi nousi koko ajan ylemmäs lähestyen tornin ylintä kerrosta. Hissi olisi kohta tornin ylimmässä kerroksessa. Koska Suisei oli tehnyt hissille aukon, josta hissi nousisi tornin ylimpään kerrokseen, kyseisessä hississä olevat ihmiset pystyisivät kävelemään ulos hissistä ja menemään ihan mihin suuntaan he halusivat mennä, sillä hississä ei enää ollut ovia tai seiniä.

Suisei käveli kuopan eteen, ja hänen molempiin käsiinsä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, jonka hän heitti hissiin mahdollisimman nopeasti.

_"Hyvästi, Chiba Mamoru",_ Suisei ajatteli.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tuo taitaa olla Suisein tekosia!" Usagi huusi, kun hän näki tummanvihreää energiaa, joka syöksyi kohti häntä, Chibi Chibiä ja Mamorua tosi nopeasti.

Usagin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hänen oli kuitenkin suojeltava Mamorua ja siskoaan, joten hän päätti taistella Suiseitä vastaan:

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi, ja Chibi Chibikin muuttui Sailor Chibi Chibiksi. Kun Usagi ja hänen siskonsa muuttuivat Sailor Sensheiksi, heidän ja Mamorun ympärille siirtyi tosi nopeasti Sailor Senshien energiaa, joka suojasi heitä Suisein hyökkäykseltä ja pakotti sen siirtymään takaisin sinne, mistä se oli heitetty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kabam! Kuopan reunalle ilmestynyt energia räjähti, ja Star Light Towerin ylimpään kerrokseen ilmestyi tosi paljon savua.

Suisei käveli huoneen keskelle tietämättä sitä, mitä hississä oleville ihmisille oli oikeasti tapahtunut.

"Minun täytyy raportoida Queen Beryl-samalle, että Chiba Mamoru kuoli onnettomuudessa", Suisei ajatteli ääneen.

"Ei se ollut onnettomuus!" Joku huusi Suisein takaa.

"Mitä?!" Suisei kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin. Chiba Mamoru seisoi Sailor Senshien takana.

"Jätä Tuxedo Kamen rauhaan!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Eli tiedät sen, että Chiba Mamoru on Tuxedo Kamen", Suisei sanoi Sailor Moonille ymmärrettyään, että Sailor Moonkin oli saanut selville Tuxedo Kamenin salaisen henkilöllisyyden.

"Minun ei enää tarvitse salata Tuxedo Kamen-henkilöllisyyttäni teiltä", Mamoru muuttui Tuxedo Kameniksi.

"Aloitetaan taistelu", Suisei sanoi.

"Sinä olet haavoittunut!" Sailor Moon huusi Tuxedo Kamenille.

"Tiedän. Aion kuitenkin saada Dark Kingdomin väen hallussa olevat Nijizuishout takaisin. Pakene siskosi kanssa, Sailor Moon", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi.

"Älä viivyttele!" Suisei huusi naamioituneelle miehelle.

Tuxedo Kamen lähti kävelemään kohti Suiseitä, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi punaisia ruusuja, joita hän aikoi käyttää taistelussa Suiseitä vastaan.

Suisei liikutti oikeaa etusormeaan mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti, ja huoneen lattiasta nousi esiin viivoittimen pituinen jääpuikko. Kyseinen jääpuikko oli noussut esiin lattiasta, joka oli parin metrin päässä Sailor Moonin takana. Jääpuikko _lensi_ nopeasti Sailor Moonin ohi, ja osui Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan olkapäähän.

"Aah!" Tuxedo Kamen huusi samalla, kun Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit ilmestyivät tornin näköalatasanteelle vihreän energian ympäröiminä. Lopulta Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien ympärillä oleva vihreä energia siirtyi takaisin Zoisiten käsiin ja katosi.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus huusi ja hän hermostui kun hän näki, että Tuxedo Kamen oli haavoittunut. Sailor Uranus oli ymmärtänyt, että Sailor Moon rakasti Tuxedo Kamenia, mutta Sailor Uranus ei luottanut Tuxedo Kameniin.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon huolestui. Hän järkyttyi niin, että hän ei pystyntyt liikkumaan.

"Olen kunnossa!" Tuxedo Kamen huusi, vaikka hänen oikeaan olkapäähänsä sattuikin tosi paljon.

"Todellako? Tuxedo Kamen, mitä teet sitten, jos teen näin?" Suisein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa. Suisein oikeassa kädessä oleva energia levisi ympäri huonetta siten, että Suisein, Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin ympärille ilmestyi tosi iso, näkymätön energiakupoli. Pian Suisein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi taas tummanvihreää energiaa, ja hän nosti nopeasti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs heittääkseen oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä, tummanvihreän energian kohti Sailor Moonia ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä. Suisein heittämä energia lähestyi Sailor Moonia ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä tosi nopeasti.

"Sailor Moon, varo!" Sailor Uranus juoksi kohti Sailor Moonia pelastaakseen Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin Suisein hyökkäykseltä, mutta Sailor Uranus törmäsi edessään olevan energiakupolin seinään, ja kaatui lattialle.

_"Aion suojella sinua, Usako!"_ Tuxedo Kamen ajatteli ja ryntäsi nopeasti Sailor Moonin eteen, ja Suisein heittämä energia osui Tuxedo Kameniin Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin sijaan.

Tuxedo Kamenin naamio putosi huoneen lattialle, ja hän kaatui kohti Sailor Moonia.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon huusi. Hän kietoi nopeasti oikean kätensä haavoittuneen miehen ympärille, ja piti siskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään. Hän järkyttyi enemmän ja kaatui polvilleen.

"Mamoru-kun on Tuxedo Kamen?!" Zoisite sanoi uskomatta silmiään, kun hän näki Tuxedo Kamenin kasvot sen jälkeen, kun Tuxedo Kamenin naamio oli pudonnut huoneen lattialle. Zoisiten selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Eiiiiiii!" Sailor Moon huusi. Hän oli poissa tolaltaan, ja hänen tiaransa katosi, ja sen tilalle ilmestyi kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Chibi Chibinkin tiara katosi, ja hänenkin otsaansa ilmestyi kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Usagin ja hänen siskonsa kehot hohtivat kultaista energiaa, ja heidän ylleen ilmestyi valkoiset mekot, joissa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Usagin oiken ranteen ympärille ilmestyi valkoisista helmista tehty rannerengas. Usagin ja Chibi Chibin jalkoihin ilmestyi valkoiset korkokengät.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan? Chibi Chibi-chan?" Naru katsoi komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näyttöruutua uskomatta silmiään. Narun ja komentokeskuksessa olevian kissojen selissä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Usagi-chan on Prinsessa Serenity, ja Chibi Chibi-Chan on Prinsessa Tsukí?" Luna sanoi uskomatta silmiään.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagin eteen ilmestyi kultainen taskukello, jonka viisarit alkoivat liikkua taaksepäin. Usagi katsoi kelloa uteliaana.

_"Tämän kellon viisarit olivat ennen pysähtyneet, mutta tämän kellon viisarit liikkuvat nyt. Nuo viisarit liikkuvat taaksepäin. Minusta tuntuu, että Tuxedo Kamen on aiemminkin suojellut minua ja siskoani tällä tavalla",_ Usagi ajatteli. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

(Flashback)

_Joku yritti hyökätä Usagin ja hänen siskonsa kimppuun käsissään pitämänsä miekan avulla._

_"Iiiiiiik!" Valkoiseen mekkoon pukeutunut Usagi huusi peloissaan. Hänen mekossaan oli kultaista kirjontaa, ja hänellä oli oikeassa ranteessaan valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänellä oli otsassaan kultainen puolikuu-symboli. _

_Usagi piti siskoaan sylissään, ja hänen siskollaan oli yllään samanlainen mekko kuin Usagilla. Chibi Chibillä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Chibi Chibilläkin oli otsassaan kultainen puolikuu-symboli._

_Kun miekan terä oli osumassa Usagiin ja Chibi Chibiin, joku syöksyi Usagin ja hänen siskonsa eteensä suojellen heitä vihollisen hyökkäykseltä, minkä seurauksena vihollisen miekan terä osui Usagin ja Chibi Chibin edessä seisovan ihmisen selkään._

_Valkoselle marmorilattialle putosi verta, joka värjäsi marmorilattian punaiseksi._

(End of the flashback)

Usagi katsoi syliinsä kaatunutta Tuxedo Kamenia.

_"Muistan kaiken nyt. Kauan sitten sinun nimesi oli Endymion",_ Usagi ajatteli. _"Olin aina halunnut nähdä Maapallon itse, joten menin sinne eräänä iltana. Sinä iltana, kun menin Maapallolle ensimmäisen kerran, näin Maan prinssin, Endymionin. Hän oli vahva ja komea. Aloin käydä Maapallon valtakunnassa, Golden Kingdomissa uudestaan ja uudestaan, sillä halusin nähdä Endymionin. Ja lopulta minä ja Endymion rakastuimme toisiimme. Sitten Maapallon ihmiset yrittivät vallata Kuun valtakunnan, Silver Millenniumin. Suojelit minua ja siskoani sinä päivänä, Endymion"._

"Pyydän, avaa silmäsi, Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi itki, ja yksi hänen kyyneleensä alkoi hohtaa tosi kirkkaasti.

XXXXXXX

Kinsei seisoi harmaan kivipöydän edessä, ja katsoi kivipöydän päällä olevia Nijizuishouita, jotka alkoivat hohtaa, ennen kuin katosivat.

_"Mitä tapahtui?!"_ Kinsei ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

Kinsei seisoi huoneessa, jonka seinät, lattia ja katto olivat harmaat. Huoneen seinissä ei ollut ikkunoita. Kinsein takana oli ruskea, puusta tehty ovi, jonka kahva oli harmaa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Komentokeskuksen jakkaran päällä olevan, vaaleanpunaisen tyynyn päällä olevat Nijizuishout hohtivat ja katosivat.

Narun selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän ja kissat katsoivat komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näyttöruutua, jossa näkyi mitä Star Light Towerin ylimmässä kerroksessa parhaillaan tapahtui.

Nijizuishout ilmestyivät Usagin eteen, ja siirtyivät Usagin kyyneleeseen, joka muuttui hopean väriseksi kristalliksi, joka oli kyyneleen muotoinen. Kristalli hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

"En koskaan ajatellut, että sinetti olisi rikki näin pian. Tuo on Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Luna sanoi.

_"Tuoko on Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?! Se on tosi kaunis!"_ Naru ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maboroshi no Ginzuishou hohti tosi kirkkaasti, ja kaikki Star Light Towerin ylimmässä kerroksessa olevat ihmiset joutuivat sulkemaan silmänsä.

Samaan aikaan Tokion Sankaku Puistossa olevat kukat alkoivat kukkia tosi nopeasti.

_"Löysin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun?!"_ Suisei ajatteli yllättyneenä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tunnen voimieni palaavan! Tämä on todella Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa!"_ Dark Kingdomin linnan alla olevassa kammiossa oleva Queen Metalia ajatteli tuntiessaan voimiensa palaavan Tokiossa olevan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun hohtaessa kirkkaammin. Mitä enemmän Maboroshi no Ginzuishou hohti, sitä enemmän Queen Metalia tunsi vahvistuvansa.

Vaikka Tokio olikin kaukana Dark Kingdomista, Queen Metalia tunsi silti Tokiossa olevan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien lisäävän Queen Metalian omia voimia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on löytynyt lopulta!" Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan, ja katsoi voimiensa avulla kristallipallostaan Star Light Towerin tapahtumia.

Queen Beryl halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun itselleen, mutta hän halusi myös jotain muuta, tai pikemminkin erään tietyn miehen. Queen Beryl tiesi, että nyt oli täydellinen tilaisuus, jonka avulla hän voisi saada itselleen sekä Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, että erään tietyn miehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta ilmestyi valkoista energiaa, joka siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin kehoon.

Sitten Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta ilmestyi lisää energiaa, joka osui Suiseihin siten, että Suisein selkä osui Suisein takana olevaan huoneen seinään, ja Suisei kaatui huoneen lattialle. Dhak! Suisei puri hammasta, jotta hän ei huutaisi kivun takia. Hänen selkänsä oli osunut hänen takaan olevaan seinään tosi kovasti.

Usagi laski Chibi Chibin vasemmalla lattialle, ja kosketti Tuxedo Kamenin vasenta poskea vasemmalla kädellään.

Yllättäen Maboroshi no Ginzuishou lakkasi hohtamasta, ja putosi Tuxedo Kamenin ylävartalon päälle. Usagi poimi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun vasemmalla kädellään samalla, kun puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä.

"Yritän parantaa sinut, Tuxedo Kamen", Usagi sanoi. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka paransi Tuxedo Kamenin haavat.

Puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestynyt, kultainen energia osui myös Suiseihin. Suisein kehosta nousi esiin musta energia-pallo, jossa oli timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Energia-pallo katosi samalla, kun Suisein otsaan ilmestyi sininen Mercury-planeetan symboli. Lopulta Suisei pyörtyi. Hänen yllään olevat Kuro Senshin vaatteet katosivat, ja niiden tilalle ilmestyi valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti Suisein polviin asti. Suisein jaloissa oli nyt valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Huone muuttui ennalleen, ja Suisein tekemä iso, näkymätön energiakupoli katosi.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit ryntäsivät prinsessojen ja Tuxedo Kamenin ympärille tarkistaakseen, olivatko prinsessat ja Tuxedo Kamen kunnossa.

Zoisite juoksi Suiseitä kohti, ja hän nosti Suisein syliinsä, ennen kuin hän juoksi sinne, missä hänen ystävänsä olivat.

Yllättäen huoneeseen ilmestyi keltaista energiaa, joka muuttui Kinseiksi.

"Ymmärrän. Sailor Moon on Kuun prinsessa", Kinsei sanoi, kun hän näki, että Sailor Moonin ulkonäkö oli muuttunut erilaiseksi.

Yllättän Kinsein taakse ilmestyi iso, musta portaali, jonka edessä seisoi Queen Beryl.

"Queen Beryl-sama!" Kinsei sanoi hermostuneena.

"Kinsei, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin kehoon! Sieppaa Tuxedo Kamen!" Queen Beryl huusi.

"Kyllä!" Kinsei nosti nopeasti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikean kätensä ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka ympäröi Tuxedo Kamenin. Tuxedo Kamen katosi ja ilmestyi Kinsein ja Queen Berylin eteen. Kinsei otti Tuxedo Kamenin syliinsä. Kinsein oli hieman vaikea pitää Tuxedo Kamenia sylissään, sillä Tuxedo Kamen oli pidempi, kuin Kinsei itse.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon huusi, kun hän näki Queen Berylin ja Kinsein katoavan Tuxedo Kamenin kanssa. Lopulta Queen Berylin _tekemä_ portaalikin katosi.


	15. Secrets of the past

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon itki komentokeskuksessa. Hän istui komentokeskuksen lattialla, ja nojasi tietokonepöydän edessä olevan jakkaran päällä olevaan, vaaleanpunaiseen tyynyyn.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat äsken saapuneet komentokeskukseen puhuakseen siitä, mitä Star Light Towerilla oli tapahtunut vähän aikaa sitten.

Zoisite piti Suiseitä sylissään. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten kysynyt Jadeitelta, voisivatko he viedä Suisein Jadeiten kotiin, ja yrittää selvittää Suisein oikean henkilöllisyyden sitten, kun Suisei olisi herännyt. Jadeite oli suostunut kyseiseen ehdotukseen.

Naru katsoi Usagia huolestuneena samalla, kun hän piti Chibi Chibiä sylissään. Narun oli vieläkin vaikea uskoa sitä, että Usagi ja Chibi Chibi olivat Kuun prinsessat, joita Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat etsineet jo jonkin aikaa.

"Sailor Moon...tarkoitan Prinsessa Serenity. Muistatteko nyt, että minä, Kunzite olen Maan prinssin henkivartijoiden johtaja?" Kunzite kysyi lopulta. Hän päätti selvittää, oliko prinsessa saanut aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin, vaikka prinsessa olikin nyt selvästi poissa tolaltaan Star Light Towerilla käydyn taistelun takia.

"Kyllä", prinsessa sanoi ja katsoi Kunzitea.

"Mitä menneisyydessä oikein tapahtui?" Naru kysyi kissoilta, jotka seisoivat hänen edessään. Narusta tuntui siltä, että hänen olisi parempi vaihtaa puheenaihetta, jotta Usagi saisi muuta ajateltavaa, vaikka Narusta tuntui siltä että Usagille oli saattanut tapahtua jotain ikävää Kuun valtakunnan tuhoutumisen aikana. Naru oli hieman surullinen siitä, että hän ei pystynyt auttamaan Usagia kovinkaan paljon tällä hetkellä.

"1000 vuotta sitten Maapallo oli yksi suuri valtakunta. Ja Kuu oli toinen valtakunta. Inner Sailor Senshit suojelivat Kuun prinsessoja. Outer Sailor Senshit suojelivat Kuun valtakuntaa etäältä tulevilta, ulkopuolisilta uhilta. Jokainen Sailor Senshi oli 1000 vuotta sitten oman koti-planeettansa prinsessa, ja suojelija. Kuun kuningatar, Queen Serenity antoi jokaiselle Sailor Senshille oman linnan, kun Sailor Senshit syntyivät. Mercuryn linna oli Mariner-linna, Marsin linna oli Phobos ja Deimos-linna, Jupiterin linna oli Io-linna, Venuksen linna oli Magellan-linna. Neptunen linna oli Triton-linna, Uranuksen linna oli Miranda-linna, Pluton linna oli Charon-linna, Saturnuksen linna oli Titan-linna. Kyseiset linnat kiertävät yhä Sailor Senshien koti-planeettojen ympärillä. 1000 vuotta sitten Mamoru oli Maan prinssi, ja hänen nimensä oli Endymion. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite olivat Maan prinssin henkivartijat. Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät olisi saaneet nähdä toisiaan. Mutta Prinsessa Serenity halusi tosi kovasti nähdä Maan itse, joten eräänä iltana Prinsessa Serenity meni Maapallolle. Sinä iltana, kun Prinsessa Serenity meni Maapallolle, hän näki Endymionin ensimmäisen kerran. Prinsessa Serenity alkoi käydä Maapallolla uudestaan ja uudestaan, sillä hän halusi nähdä Prinssi Endymionin. Lopulta Prinssi Endymion ja Prinsessa Serenity rakastuivat toisiinsa. Myöhemmin Inner Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounitkin rakastuivat toisiinsa tavattuaan toisensa Maapallon palatsin puutarhassa, sillä Inner Sailor Senshit saapuivat yksi kerrallaan, ja eri päivinä Maahan etsimään Prinsessa Serenityä. Inner Sailor Senshit saapuivat Maahan yksi kerrallaan etsimään Prinsessa Serenityä huomattuaan, että Prinsessa Serenity kävi Maassa tosi usein, ja kun Inner Sailor Senshit saapuivat Maapallon palatsin puutarhaan etsimään Prinsessa Serenityä, he tapasivat Shitennounit Maapallon palatsin puutarhassa. Prinsessa Serenity toi siskonsakin eräänä iltana Maahan tapaamaan prinssiä ja Shitennouneja. Eräänä iltana auringossa tapahtui pokkeuksellinen toiminta, jonka seurauksena _syntyi_ paha olento nimeltään Queen Metalia. Queen Metalia saapui Maapallolle meteoriparvessa. Vähän sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli saapunut Maapallolle, Inner Sailor Senshit katosivat yksi kerrallaan. Queen Metalia aivopesi Inner Sailor Senshit, ja Maapallon ihmiset omaksi armeijakseen hyökätäkseen Kuun valtakuntaan, Silver Millenniumiin. Queen Metalia halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, ja arveli saavansa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat omaan haltuunsa usuttamalla aivopesemänsä Maapallon asukkaat, ja Inner Sailor Senshit hyökkäämään Kuuhun, sillä Queen Metalia tarvitsi armeijan saavuttaakseen päämääränsä. Maan Prinssi Endymion, ja Shitennounit olivat ainoat Maan ihmiset, jotka vastustivat Queen Metaliaa, ja Queen Metalian armeijaa. Ja koska prinssi, ja Shitennounit vastustivat Queen Metaliaa, ja Queen Metalian armeijaa, prinssi ja Shitennounit taistelivat Kuun valtakunnan puolella. Eräs Maapallon ihminen murhasi prinssin sinä päivänä, kun Queen Metalia, ja Queen Metalian armeija hyökkäsivät Kuuhun. Kuun Prinsessa Serenity ja hänen sikonsa, Shitennounit ja Sailor Senshitkin kuolivat siinä taistelussa", Artemis sanoi.

"Alan muistaa jotain mainitsemasi päivän tapahtumista, Artemis", Sailor Neptune sanoi. "Minä, ja muut Outer Sailor Senshit emme valitettavasti saaneet poistua vartiointipaikoiltamme silloin, kun Queen Metalian aivopesemät Maan ihmiset, ja Inner Sailor Senshit hyökkäsivät Kuuhun. Me Outer Sailor Senshit jouduimme vain katsomaan kun valtakuntamme, Silver Millennium tuhottiin. Tuolloin minun, Sailor Pluton ja Sailor Uranuksen aseet, kolme talismaania alkoivat resonoida ensimmäisen kerran. Ne talismaanit ovat Deep Aqua Mirror, Garnet Ball ja Space Sword. Kun mainitsemani talismaanit alkoivat resonoida, minä Sailor Pluto ja Sailor Uranus kokoonnuimme ensimmäisen kerran, ja kauniisti hohtavat talismaanit siirsivät viimeisen Sailor Senshin Silver Millenniumiin. Mainitsemani, viimeinen Sailor Senshi on Saturnuksen suojelija raunioiden planeetalta, hiljaisuuden valvoja, ja hänen nimensä on Sailor Saturn. Kun näin Sailor Saturnuksen käyttävän vahvinta hyökkäystään, Silence Glaivea ymmärsin, että Kuun valtakunta, Silver Millennium tuhoutuu".

"Aivan, Sailor Neptune, mutta ennen kuin äsken kertomasi asiat tapahtuivat, Queen Serenity uhrasi itsensä sinetöidäkseen Queen Metalian pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla. Kun Queen Serenity käytti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia sinetöidäkseen Queen Metalian pois, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat 7 Nijizuishouksi, joiden sisälle Queen Serenity vangitsi Dark Kingdomin 7 vahvinta youmaa. Sen jälkeen, kun Sailor Saturn oli tuhonnut Kuun valtakunnan, Queen Serenity kertoi minulle ja Lunalle, että joku voi vapauttaa Queen Metalian jossain vaiheessa. Queen Serenity ei onnistunut poistamaan Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirrettyä pimeää energiaa, sillä siinä pimeässä energiassa, jonka Queen Metalia oli 1000 vuotta sitten siirtänyt Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle, oli Queen Metalian tekemä merkki, jonka avulla Queen Metalia oli ottanut Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa. Queen Serenity käytti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun jäjellä olevia voimia ja toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa Queen Metalian 7 vahvimman youman tavoin. Queen Serenity lähetti minut ja Lunan Maahan etsimään uudelleen syntyneet tyttärensä, prinssin, Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit. Ennen kuin Queen Serenity lähetti minut ja Lunan Maahan, hän kertoi minulla ja Lunalle, että että vain Prinsessa Serenity voi poistaa Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirretyn pimeän energian. Queen Serenity sanoi, että kun löydämme Outer Sailor Senshit, he voivat taistella prinsessojen ja Shitennounien, sekä Inner Sailor Senshien rinnalla Queen Metaliaa vastaan. Queen Serenity kuoli, kun hän lähetti minut ja Lunan Maahan. Queen Serenity oli oikeassa, kun hän epäili, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan, sillä joku on selvästi rikkonut sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä", Valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"Ehkä Queen Beryl rikkoi sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä", Sailor Mars sanoi. Sailor Mars oli ymmärtänyt Queen Metalian vapauttaneen ihmisen olevan Queen Beryl kuunneltuaan, mitä valkoinen kissa oli äsken kertonut Narulle, ja Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille.

"Tuxedo Kamen", Usagi pyörtyi Kunziten syliin, Usagin vasemmassa kädessään oleva Maboroshi no Ginzuishou putosi komentokeskuksen lattialle.

"Prinsessa!" Sailor Uranus huolestui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Löysitkö Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Tuzedo Kamenin kehosta?" Queen Beryl kysyi oikealla puolellaan seisovalta Kinseiltä. Queen Beryl katsoi edessään olevalla, harmaalla kivipöydällä makaavaa Tuxedo Kamenia.

Tuxedo Kamenilla oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin silloin, kun Kinsei oli siepannut Tuxedo Kamenin. Tuxedo Kamenin kehoon oli kiinnitetty valkoisia johtoja, joiden toiset päät oli kiinnitetty huoneen kattoon.

Huoneen seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Lattia oli tehty marmorista, ja huoneen seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreä liekit. Huoneen seinissä oli pari ikkunaa.

"En ole löytänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta", Kinsei sanoi. Hän oli äsken käyttänyt voimiaan löytääkseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta. Kinsei ei kuitenkaan ollut löytänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta, joten hän oli lakannut etsimästä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta siinä vaiheessa, kun Queen Beryl oli äsken tullut siihen huoneeseen, jossa Kinsei ja pyörtynyt Tuxedo Kamen olivat nyt.

"En ymmärrä. Näin, kun Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin sisälle. Kinsei, sinun on löydettävä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Siihen asti, pidä Tuxedo Kamen elossa", Queen Beryl sanoi. "Kinsei, nyt on sinun vuorosi varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Älä tee samoja virheitä, kuin muut Kuro Senshit".

"Kyllä", Kinsei sanoi.

"Tuo jääpuikko on todiste siitä, että olit oikeassa epäillessäsi, että Suisei halusi kostaa Tuxedo Kamenille sen, että Tuxedo Kamenin pilasi Suisein suunnitelmat tosi monta kertaa. Poistan tuon jääpuikon Tuxedo Kamenin oikeasta olkapäästä, niin voit jatkaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun etsimistä Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta", Queen Beryl katsoi Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan olkapäähän juuttunutta jääpuikkoa. Queen Berylin silmät hohtivat punaisina, ja jääpuikko katosi.

Huoneen kattoon kiinnitetyistä johdoista ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka siirtyi nopeasti Tuxedo Kamenin oikean olkapään haavan kohdalle, ja kyseinen haava parani heti.

Queen Beryl käveli huoneen oikealle puolelle, sillä huoneen oviaukko oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä.

Kinsei vilkaisi pöydällä makaavaa Tuxedo Kamenia, joka näytti tutulta. Kinsei ei ymmärtänyt sitä, miksi Tuxedo Kamen näytti tutulta tai sitä, miksi Queen Beryl oli parantanut Tuxedo Kamenin oikeassa olkapäässä olevan haavan.

_"Miksi Queen Beryl-sama paransi tuon miehen haavan? Onko Queen Beryl-samalla jokin salaisuus, jota hän ei ole koskaan kertonut minulle, ja muille Kuro Sensheille?"_ Kinsei mietti. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Kinsei epäili Queen Berylin salaavan jotain Kinseiltä, ja muilta Kuro Sensheiltä.


	16. Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi katsoi sängyssä nukkuvaa Suiseitä. Usagi ja Suisei olivat Harukin kodin vierashuoneessa.

Usagilla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, valkoiset sukat ja siniset tohvelit. Hän istui sängyn oikealla puolella olevalla tuolilla.

Suiseillä oli yllään Juuban Munichibal Junior High Schoolin koulupuku, ja hänen mustat kenkänsä oli laitettu sängyn oikealla puolella olevan yöpöydän eteen.

Usagi ja Luna olivat äsken saapuneet Harukin kotiin, jonne Shirou ja Haruki olivat tuoneet Suisein viime yönä sen jälkeen, kun Usagi oli viime yönä pyörtynyt ollessaan Narun, Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa komentokeskuksessa.

Usagi oli viime yönä pyörtynyt komentokeskuksessa keskustellessaan ystäviensä kanssa Queen Berylistä, ja kun Usagi oli lopulta herännyt, hän oli huomannut maakaavansa Makoton olohuoneen sohvalla Chibi Chibin kanssa, ja heidän päällään oli ollut vaaleanvihreä viltti. Kyseisessä viltissä oli ollut vaaleanpunaisten kukkien kuvia.

Kun Usagi oli herännyt, Makoto oli kertonut Usagille, että Usagi oli pyörtynyt viime yönä heidän ollessaan komentokeskuksessa. Makoto oli sanonut, että Luna oli arvellut Usagin pyörtyneen siksi, että Usagi oli ollut järkyttynyt siitä, että Queen Beryl oli siepannut Mamorun. Makoto jopa sanonut Usagille, että hän oli soittanut Usagin vanhemmille ja kertonut heille, että Usagi ja Chibi Chibi olivat viime yönä nukahtaneet Makoton kodin sohvalle.

Kun Usagi oli herännyt, hän oli huomannut, että hänen hiuksensa olivat kasvaneet tosi pitkiksi. Chibi Chibinkin hiukset olivat kasvaneet tosi pitkiksi. Usagin hiukset olivat jopa hohtaneet, kuten Chibi Chibinkin hiukset. Makoto oli auttanut Usagia, ja Chibi Chibiä leikkaamalla Usagin ja Chibi Chibin hiukset sopivan pituisiksi, jotta kukaan ei miettisi, miten Usagin ja Chibi Chibin hiukset olivat kasvaneet tosi pitkiksi yllättävän nopeasti. Sitten Usagi oli vienyt Chibi Chibin kotiin, minkä jälkeen hän oli mennyt Harukin kotiin ollakseen paikalla silloin, kun Suisei herää.

Vierashuone, jossa parhaillaan Suisei nukkui, oli sama vierashuone, jossa Makoto ja Rei olivat nukkuneet sen jälkeen, kun Usagi oli vapauttanut heidät Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

Usagin tunteet olivat hieman ristiriitaiset. Suisei oli aiemmin lähettänyt kolme youmaansa sieppaamaan Narun, ja hyökkäämään Makoton kimppuun. Sitten Suisei oli muuttanut kuusi ihmistä, ja yhden kissan youmiksi saadakseen heidän sisällään olevat Nijizuishout itselleen. Myöhemmin Suisei oli naamioitunut Sailor Mooniksi houkutellakseen Usagin, Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit ansaan, ja hän oli samalla haavoittanut Mamorua esitettyään olevansa vaarassa, josta Mamoru oli _pelastanut_ Suisein. Seuraavaksi Suisei oli houkutellut Mamorun Star Light Towerille, jossa hän oli haavoittanut Mamorua uudelleen taistellessaan Mamorua vastaan. Usagi ei oikein tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua Suiseihin, tai mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella Suiseistä nyt, kun Suisei ei enää ollut Queen Metalian hallinnassa. Toki Usagi tiesi, että Dark Kingdomin hallitsija, Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Suisein muiden Inner Sailor Senshien tavoin omaksi alaisekseen. Usagi tiesi jopa sen, että Suisein todellinen luonne saattoi olla täysin erilainen kuin silloin, kun Suisei oli ollut Queen Metalian hallinnassa. Rei ja Makotokin olivat olleet armottomia ollessaan Queen Metalian hallinnassa, mutta kun Usagi oli vapauttanut Rein ja Makoton Queen Metalian hallinnasta, Usagi oli huomannut Rein ja Makoton olevan oikeasti kilttejä ihmisiä. Vaikka Usagi osasi odottaa sitä, että Suisein todellinen luonne saattoi olla täysin erilainen kuin silloin, kun Suisei oli ollut Queen Metalian hallinnassa, niin Usagin tunteet olivat silti hieman ristiriitaiset.

_"Mikähän on Suisein oikea nimi?"_ Usagi ajatteli hieman uteliaana.

Yllättäen Suisei avasi molemmat silmänsä, ja nousi istumaan.

"Kuinka kauan nukuin?" Suisei kysyi, kun hän näki Usagin.

"12 tuntia", Usagi sanoi, kun hän katsoi huoneen oven yläpuolella olevalla seinällä roikkuvaa kelloa. Nyt oli aamu, ja kello oli nyt 11:00. Yllättäen huoneen ovi työnnettiin auki, ja Luna käveli huoneeseen Harukin, Makoton ja Shiroun kanssa.

"Sinulla taitaa olla paljon kysyttävää, mutta voisitko kertoa meille nimesi?" Shirou kysyi Suiseiltä huomattuaan, että Suisei oli herännyt.

"Olen Mizuno Ami", Ami sanoi.

"Miten jouduit Dark Kingdomiin?" Shirou kysyi.

"Pari kuukautta sitten luokallani oli Englannin koe, josta sain 100% arvosanan. Eräät luokkatoverini puhuivat minusta sen kokeen jälkeen selkäni takana tietämättä, että kuulin heidän sanansa. Kuulin heidän sanansa, sillä seisoi läheisen nurkan takana tultuani ulos vessasta. Heidän sanansa eivät olleet kovin ystävällisiä. Se, mitä he sanoivat harmitti minua. Kun menin kotiin yritin tehdä läksyjä, mutta minua harmitti yhä se, mitä luokkatoverini olivat puhuneet minusta selkäni takana. Yllättäen jokin pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olin Dark Kingdomissa. Ehkä Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. En tiedä, miten Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. Kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin, ympärilläni pyörivä, pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni entistä nopeammin. Näin Queen Metalian heti sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin. Queen Metalia oli jonkinlaisen alattarin päällä. Queen Metalia on tosi iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Queen Metalian violetin värin seassa on mustaakin väriä, ja kun näin Queen Metalian kasvot, selässäni alkoi _juosta _kylmiä väreitä. Queen Metalian suu on punainen. Queen Metalian silmät ovat sininet, ja Queen Metalian otsassa on punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio. Kun katsoin Queen Metaliaa, käteni sidottiin ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin. Sitten pimeä energia, joka pyöri ympärilläni, siirtyi sisälleni. Kun mainitsemani, pimeä energia oli siirtynyt sisälleni, vaatteeni muuttuivat Kuro Senshin vaatteiksi, ja sitten pörryin. Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, olin yhdessä Dark Kingdomin linnan huoneessa. Kyseinen huone oli erilainen, kuin se huone, jossa Queen Metalia oli. Sen jälkeen, kun olin pyörtynyt, en muistanut nähneeni Queen Metaliaa. En muistanut edes nimeäni. Kun heräsin, huomasin makaavani sängyssä. Seuraavaksi katselin huonetta, jossa olin. Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, kuten lattia ja kattokin. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli lasista tehdyt pariovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, violetit verhot. Sänky, jossa makasin, oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella. Sängyn päällä oli violetti peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana, ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli harmaa pöytä. Kyseisen pöydän edessä oli musta tuoli. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli harmaasta marmorista tehty koroke, jonka päällä oli vihreä kristallipallo. Yllättäen kyseinen kristallipallo alkoi hohtaa, ja siihen ilmestyi kuva Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevasta valtaistuinsalista. Huoneen ovi oli kristallipallon korokkeen vasemmalla puolella. Kyseinen ovi oli violetti. Halusin tietää, mitä oli tekeillä, joten menin Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin. Kun olin mennyt Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin, näin punahiuksisen naisen, joka sanoi olevansa Queen Beryl. Hän näytti jostain syystä tutulta, vaikka en ymmärrä, miksi hän näytti tutulta. Aloin totella Queen Beryliä sen jälkeen, kun olin puhunut hänen kanssaan. Ehkä aloin totella Queen Beryliä siksi, että Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt sisälleni aiemmin mainitsemani, pimeän energian. Queen Metalia ja Queen Beryl taisivat käyttää mainitsemaani, pimeää energiaa aivopestäkseen minut Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshiksi. Sailor Moon, tarkoitan prinsessa, poistit sisälleni siirretyn pimeän energian. En tiedä, miten onnistuit poistamaan sisälleni siirretyn pimeän energian, mutta olen kiitollinen sinulle ja teille muillekin siitä, että vapautitte minut Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Kiitos ja anteeksi se, että hyökkäsin aiemmin kimppuunne", Ami sanoi.

_"Ami-chan on erilainen kuin silloin, kun hän totteli Dark Kingdomin kuningatarta. Rei-chan ja Mako-chankin ovat erilaisia kuin silloin, kun he olivat Queen Metalian hallinnassa",_ Usagi ajatteli. Usagi päätti antaa Amille tilaisuuden hyvittää aiemmat tekonsa, kuten hän oli aiemmin antanut Reille ja Makotollekin tilaisuudet hyvittää aiemmat tekonsa.

"Ami-chan, haluatko taistella rinnallamme Dark Kingdomin väkeä vastaan?" Luna hyppäsi Amin sängylle.

Ami nyökkäsi. Hänen oli jotenkin hyvitettävä se, että hän oli aiemmin auttanut Queen Beryliä toteuttamaan Queen Berylin ja Queen Metalian suunnitelmaa. Ami tiesi, että Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Amin muiden Inner Sailor Senshien tavoin, mutta Amin oli jotenkin hyvitettävä se, mitä hän oli tehnyt ollessaan Queen Metalian hallinnassa.

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti, ja Amin sängylle putosi vaaleansininen muodonmuutos-kynä.

"Muuttuaksesi sinun on sanottava Mercury Power Make-Up!" Luna sanoi.

Ami nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kinsei, löysitkö Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta?" Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan.

"En ole löytänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on todennäköisesti yhä Kuun prinsessalla. Minun on selvitettävä Kuun prinsessan oikea henkilöllisyys, jotta löydän hänet ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Jos saan selville Kuun prinsessan oikean henkilöllisyyden, voin ehkä onnistua varastamaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Kuun prinsessalta", Kinsei sanoi.

Kinsei oli äsken saapunut valtaistuinsaliin kertomaan Queen Berylille, ettei Kinsei ollut löytänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta tutkittuaan Tuxedo Kamenin kehon voimiensa avulla.

"Hyvä on. Yritä selvittää Kuun prinsessan oikea henkilöllisyys. Tuxedo Kamenista voi olla hyötyä suunnitelmamme toteuttamisessa. Meidän on aivopestävä Tuxedo Kamen, jotta voimme käytää häntä suunnitelmamme toteuttamisessa", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä. Yritän selvittää Kuun prinsessan oikean henkilöllisyyden", Kinsei kumarsi ja käveli ulos valtaistuinsalista.


	17. Talk at the lighthouse

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kinsei, oletko jo onnistunut selvittämään Kuun prinsessan oikean henkilöllisyyden?" Queen Beryl kysyi. Sitten hän katsoi edessään olevalla kivipöydällä makaavaa Tuxedo Kamenia.

Kinsei seisoi pöydän toisella puolella.

"En, Queen Beryl-sama. Huomasin eilen, että yksi Shitennouneista, tarkemmin sanoen Kunzite muistuttaa kovasti Taisho Gin-nimistä miestä, joka on taistellut youmiamme vastaan sekä Englannissa, että Japanissa. Queen Beryl-sama, te kerroitte minulle aiemmin, että olitte katsoneet kristallipallonne avulla Suisein taistelua Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan, ja että kyseisen taistelu käytiin Tokion sataman lähellä olevalla rakennustyömaalla. Kun kerroitte minulle kyseistä taistelusta sanoitte, että Kunzite saapui sataman lähellä olevalle rakennustyömaalle ja vapautti Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit siitä energiakupolista, johon Suisein youma oli vanginnut Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit pian sen jälkeen, kun Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat saapuneet sataman lähellä olevalle rakennustyömaalle etsimään Sailor Mooniksi naamioitunutta Suiseitä. Sanoitte minulle, että samalla kun Kunzite tuhosi Suisein youman Kunzite vapautti Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit Suisein youman tekemästä energiakupolista, ja että Suisei pakeni paikalta melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun hänen youmansa oli tuhottu. Kerroitte minulle jopa nähneenne sen, että Sailor Moon oli kysynyt Kunzitelta, oliko Kunzite Taisho Gin ja Kunzite oli sanonut Sailor Moonille, että hän oli ennen taistellut joskus sanoen itseään Taisho Giniksi. Sen sataman lähellä olevan rakennustyömaalla käydyn taistelun jälkeen aloin tutkia Taisho Ginin taustaa ja sain selville eräät asiat, jotka tapahtuivat silloin kun Taisho Gin oli Englannissa. Silloin kun Taisho Gin oli Englanissa, hän teki yhteistyötä erään Interpolille työskentelevän naispoliisin kanssa, sillä he tutkivat yhdessä joitain rikoksia. Myöhemmin Englannissa tapahtui jokin onnettomuus, jonka arveltiin koituneen Taisho Ginin kohtaloksi. Taisho Gin kuitenkin selvisi siitä onnettomuudesta lievästi loukkaantuneena. Taisho Gin palasi Japaniin pian sen Englannissa tapahtuneen onnettomuuden jälkeen, mutta hän ei kertonut mainitsemalleni Interpolin poliisille, että hän selvisi siitä onnettomuudesta. En tiedä, miksei hän kertonut mainitsemalleni Interpolin poliisille selvinneensä siitä onnettomuudesta. Keksin eilen suunnitelman, jonka avulla voisin saada selville sekä Sailor Senshien, että Shitennounien oikeat henkilöllisyydet, ja tarvitsen mainitsemaani Interpolin poliisia toteuttaakseni kyseisen suunnitelman. Voisin aivopestä mainitsemani Interpolin poliisin ja järjestää hänelle tapaamisen Kunziten kanssa. Sitten mainitsemani Interpolin poliisi yrittäisi keskustella Kunziten kanssa selvittääkseen Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien oikeat henkilöllisyydet. Kun olin eilen keksinyt äsken mainitsemani suunnitelman, otin yhteyttä siihen Interpolin poliisiin ja kerroin hänelle, että Taisho Gin selvisi siitä aiemmin mainitsemastani onnettomuudesta. Samalla kun kerroin mainitsemalleni Interpolin poliisille, että Taisho Gin selvisi siitä onnettomuudesta, aivopesin mainitsemani Interpolin poliisin. Kun olin aivopessyt mainitsemani Interpolin poliisin, hän kertoi minulle, että Taisho Ginin, eli Kunziten oikea nimi on Shiratori Katsu", Kinsei sanoi.

"Miten otit yhteyttä siihen Interpolin poliisiin?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Lähetin mainitsemalleni Interpolin poliisille sähköpostin, jossa olevan linkin avulla pystyin _puhumaan_ hänelle samalla tavalla, kuin olisin ollut samassa huoneessa mainitsemani Interpolin poliisin kanssa. Tein äsken mainitsemani asian eilen heti sen jälkeen, kun olin tutkinut Taisho Ginin taustoja, keksinyt äsken mainitsemani suunnitelman ja saanut selville teille kertomani, Englannissa tapahtuneen onnettomuuden yksityiskohdat. Kun minä, ja mainitsemani Interpolin poliisi _puhuimme_ eilen sähköpostin avulla, mainitsemalleni Interpolin poliisi sanoi minulle saapuvansa huomenna Tokioon puhumaan Kunziten kanssa. Mainitsemani Interpolin poliisi sanoi minulle kyseisen asian pian sen jälkeen, kun olin aivopessyt mainitsemani Interpolin poliisin", Kinsei sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Älä tee samoja virheitä, joita muut Kuro Senshit tekivät taistellessaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan, tai silloin kun muut Kuro Senshit yrittivät varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Jos teet samanlaisia virheitä kuin muut Kuro Senshit, saat kertoa epäonnistumisesi Suurelle hallitsijallemme, ja hän päättää siitä, että millaisen rangaistuksen saat epäonnistumisiesi takia!" Queen Beryl sanoi pelottavalla äänensävyllä.

"Kyllä", Kinsei sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi käveli satamassa. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, valkoiset sukat, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

Usagi etsi Katsua, sillä hän halusi tietää, mitä Katsu muisti siitä ajasta, jolloin Kuun valtakunta tuhottiin.

Usagi oli pari tuntia sitten yrittänyt käyttää kommunikaattori-rannekettaan puhuakseen Katsun kanssa, mutta kun Usagi oli yrittänyt käyttää kommunikaattori-rannekettaan puhuakseen Katsulle, Usagi olikin joutunut puhumaan Artemiksen kanssa.

Kun Artemis oli puhunut Usagille Katsun kommunikaattori-rannekkeen avulla, Artemis oli kertonut Usagille, että Katsu oli mennyt satamaan miettimään asioita.

Aurinko oli laskenut äsken. Nyt taivaalla oli kalpea puolikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

"Katsu-kun", Usagi sanoi, kun hän näki Katsun seisovan majakan edessä olevalla sillalla.

Katsu ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kuulevan Usagin ääntä, sillä Katsu katsoi merta, ja hän näytti miettivän jotain tosi kovasti.

Katsulla oli yllään harmaa pusero, jonka päällä oli musta nahkatakki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät.

Majakan valo valaisi öistä maisemaa.

"Katsu-kun", Usagi sanoi uudelleen, kun hän käveli miehen vasemmalla puolelle.

"Usagi-san, onko kaikki hyvin?" Katsu kysyi.

"Mietin vain, että mitä muistat niistä ajoista, jolloin Kuun valtakunta tuhottiin", Usagi sanoi ja pysähtyi Katsun vasemmalle puolelle.

"Olin Prinssi Endymionin henkivartijoiden johtaja. Olin tuolloin rakastunut Kinseihin, eli Sailor Venukseen. Sain aiemman elämäni muistot takaisin pari viikkoa ennen kuin aloin taistella sinun, ja muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien rinnalla Dark Kingdomin väkeä vastaan, Usagi-san. Se punahiuksinen nainen, jonka näimme Starlight Towerissa pari päivää sitten oli todellakin se sama nainen, joka auttoi 1000 vuotta sitten Queen Metaliaa aivopesemään Inner Sailor Senshit ja Maan ihmiset omaksi armeijakseen, jonka avulla se punahiuksinen nainen ja Queen Metalia hyökkäsivät Kuun valtakuntaan. 1000 vuotta sitten sen punahiuksisen naisen nimi oli Beryl, ja hän oli Maassa asuva noita. Beryl oli 1000 vuotta sitten rakastunut Prinssi Endymioniin, ja Beryl kävi tosi monta kertaa Golden Kingdomin, eli Maan valtakunnan palatsialueella nähdäkseen prinssin. Eräänä päivänä Beryl saapui jälleen Golden Kingdomin palatsialueelle nähdäkseen prinssin, mutta silloin hän näki sinut prinssin seurassa, joten Beryl tuli tosi kateelliseksi, kun hän ymmärsi että sinä ja Prinssi Endymion olitte rakastuneet toisiinne. Beryl sai myöhemmin selville jopa sen, että me Shitennounit ja Inner Sailor Senshit olimme rakastuneet toisiimme, kun Beryl oli nähnyt meidät Shitennounit Inner Sailor Senshien seurassa. Tiedän äsken mainitsemani asiat varmasti, sillä näin pari kertaa Berylin saapuvan Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhaan, ja vakoilevan sinua ja prinssiä, ja meitä Shitennouneja ja Inner Sailor Senshejä silloin kun tapasimme Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa. Koska Berylin rakkaus prinssiä kohtaan oli yksipuolinen, Beryl todennäköisesti kadehti muiden onnea. Berylin kateus ja kauna kohdistuivat kuitenkin enimmäkseen juuri sinuun, Usagi-san, sillä Endymion rakasti sinua", Katsu sanoi.

Usagi katsoi Katsua uteliaana.

"Beryl taisi pitää sinua kilpakosijattarenaan, koska sinä ja Prinssi Endymion rakastitte toisianne, Usagi-san. Ehkä Beryl suostui auttamaan Queen Metaliaa aivopesemään Inner Sailor Senshit, ja Maan ihmiset omaksi armaijakseen, ja auttamaan Queen Metaliaa hyökkäämään Silver Millenniumiin siinä toivossa, että Beryl voisi saada Endymionin itselleen tuhoamalla Silver Millenniumin ja sinut ja saamalla Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun itselleen. Luin joskus jostain kirjasta, että kun joskus rakastuu voi toisinaan tuntua siltä, ettei vain pysty luovuttamaan, vaikkei saisikaan omalle rakkaudelleen vastakaikua. Äsken mainitsemani asia taitaa olla sopiva vertauskuva kun ottaa huomioon sen, että Queen Beryl sieppasi Mamoru-sanin pari päivää sitten. Ehkä Queen Beryl on vieläkin pakkomielteinen Mamoru-sanista", Katsu sanoi.

"Ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat, mutta Queen Beryl teki silti väärin, kun hän tuhosi Kuun ja Maan valtakunnat 1000 vuotta sitten", Usagi sanoi.

"Aivan. Ehkä Rei-san on oikeassa epäillessään, että juuri Queen Beryl rikkoi sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä. Äsken mainitsemaani asiaa pitäisi tutkia tarkemmin. Luna tuli tapaamaan minua eilen, ja kertoi minulle sanoneensa sinulle pari kertaa, että jos Queen Metalia saa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat omaan haltuunsa, seuraukset ovat tuhoisat", Katsu sanoi.

_"En saa antaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta Queen Berylille, tai Queen Metalialle",_ Usagi ajatteli.

"On jo aika myöhä", Katsu totesi katsoen taivaalla olevaa Kuuta.

"Totta. Meidän pitäisi jo varmaan mennä kotiin. Eivätkö vanhempasi ihmettele yhtään sitä, jos menet ulos tähän aikaan yöstä?" Usagi kysyi Katsulta.

"Vanhempani käyvät kotona vain toisinaan. Heillä on työkiireitä. Näen vanhempiani aika harvoin, sillä äiti on usein työmatkoilla. Isänikin on kiireinen työnsä takia. Normaalisti kotona on vain taloudenhoitaja, hovimestari, kolme palveustyttöä, ja minä ja Artemis. Vanhempani järjestävät juhlia joskus silloin, kun he ovat kotona. Juhlat eivät kuitenkaan ole minun juttuni", Katsu sanoi.

"Ovatko vanhempasi rikkaita, jos heillä kerran on varaa palkata palvelusväkeä?" Usagi kysyi.

"Isäni on Shiratori Enterprise-yhtiön johtaja, ja äitini on juristi. Setäni asuu Sapporossa, mutta hän on Shiratori Enterprise-yhtiön pääneuvonantaja", Katsu sanoi.

"Onko sinulla sisaruksia?" Usagi kysyi.

"Ei. Olen ainoa lapsi", Katsu sanoi.

"Selvä. Anteeksi, että kyselin asioitasi", Usagi sanoi. Häntä nolotti se, että hän oli noin vain kysellyt Katsun asioita.

"Ei haittaa. Sinulla on kuitenkin pikkusisko. Luna kertoi kyseisen asian silloin, kun hän kertoi minulle ja Artemikselle sinusta, muista Sailor Sensheistä ja Shitennouneista", Katsu sanoi.

"Niin. Minulla on jopa pikkuveli. Hänen nimensä on Shingo. Minä ja Shingo riitelemme joskus. Äitini on usein kotona. Isäni on toimittaja", Usagi sanoi. Hän päätti kertoa Katsulle jonkin verran omasta perheestään, sillä hän oli aiemmin kysynyt Katsulta Katsun perheestä "Tulen tosi hyvin toimeen Chibi Chibin kanssa. Hänen oikea nimensä on Minami, mutta hän on niin pieni, että sanon häntä joskus Chibi Chibiksi".

"Toisin sanoen, sisarusten kanssa voi keskustella joistain asioista", Katsu sanoi. "Kauan sitten tunsin erään miehen, joka oli minulle kuin isoveli. En ole puhunut hänen kanssaan pitkään aikaan. Selitän kyseisen asian joskus myöhemmin".

_"Riitelikö Katsu-kun mainitsemansa miehen kanssa jostain asiasta, eikä ole sen takia puhunut kyseisen miehen kanssa pitkään aikaan?"_ Usagi mietti hieman huolissaan. _"Enhän minäkään aluksi kertonut Naru-chanille olevani Sailor Moon, mutta kun hän sai kyseisen asian selville ja selitin hänelle, miksi salasin häneltä Sailor Moon-identiteettini hän ei suuttunut minulle, onneksi"._

"Milloin pikkusiskostasi tuli Sailor Senshi?" Katsu kysyi Usagilta vaihtaakseen puheenaihetta.

"Sinä päivänä, jolloin minusta tuli Sailor Moon", Usagi sanoi.

"Selvä", Katsu sanoi.


	18. Katsu's Tragic Love

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Hain tähän osaan jonkin verran inspiraatiota Sailor Moon Season 1 Episode 42 Minako's Tragic Love-sta. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tap tap!

Usagi vilkaisi huoneensa ikkunaa, sillä joku taputti kyseistä ikkunaa. Usagi tarttui verhoihin molemmilla käsillään, ja veti verhot sivuun nähdäkseen valkoisen kissan, jonka silmät olivat vihreät. Kissan otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Usagi avasi ikkunan oikealla kädellään antaen kissan tulla huoneeseensa.

"Miksi olet täällä tähän aikaan?" Usagi kysyi valkoiselta kissalta.

Usagilla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pyjama.

Luna istui Usagin sängyllä.

"Anteeksi, että tulin tänne näin myöhään, mutta Katsulla taitaa olla ongelmia", Valkoinen kissa sanoi kuulostaen huolestuneelta.

"Millaisia ongelmia?" Usagi kysyi.

"Hän sai pari tuntia sitten puhelun, jonka loputtua hän sanoi minulle menevänsä joksikin aikaa Haido Hotelliin", Valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"Kertoiko hän sinulle, keneltä hän sai äsken mainitsemasi puhelun?" Usagi kysyi.

Valkoinen kissa pudisti päätään.

Taivaalla oli kalpea kuunsirppi, ja useita tähtiä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katsu-kun. Ei, Taisho Gin. Olin yllättynyt, kun sain tietää, että sinä olet elossa", Sanoi 26-vuotias nainen, joka istui hotellihuoneensa ikkunalaudalla. Naisen iho oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet, ja ruskeat. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli korvissaan vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero, jonka päällä oli tummanvihreä takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja mustat korkokengät. Hänellä oli kaulassaan kultainen medaljonki. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään lasi-pikaria, jossa oli punaista mehua.

Hotellihuoneen vasemmalla puolella oli sänky, jonka päällä oli valkoinen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyn päällä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen seinät olivat vaaleanvihreät, ja huoneen lattia oli tehty ruskeasta paneelista. Lattialla oli valkoinen matto. Huoneen katossa oli valkoinen kattolamppu, jonka valokatkaisija oli huoneen ruskean oven oikealla puolella olevassa ovenkarmissa. Ruskean oven vasemmalla puolella oli kylpyhuoneeseen johtava, valkoinen ovi. Ruskean oven oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä oli vaatekaapin ovi. Huoneen seinille oli ripustettu erilaisia tauluja. sängyn vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea yöpöytä. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli kirjoja, ja oranssi lukulamppu. Huoneen keskellä oli pöytä, jonka ympärillä oli kaksi, valkoista tuolia, joissa oli ruskeaakin väriä. Katsu istui pöydän vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla. Pöydän päällä oli juomalasi, jossa oli vettä. Juomalasin pohjalla oli pari jää-palaa. Ikkunan oikealla, ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, vaaleanpunaiset verhot.

Katsulla oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänellä oli vyötäröllään ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja mustat kengät.

"Miksi et halunnut minun tietävän, että selvisit siitä Lontoossa tapahtuneesta varasto-onnettomuudesta?" Nainen kysyi, ja käveli Katsun vasemmalle puolelle laittaen pikarinsa Katsun edessä olevalle pöydälle. Nainen laittoi oikean kätensä Katsun vasemmalle olkapäälle.

Katsu vältteli naisen katsetta parhaansa mukaan.

"Kun sain tietää, että olet elossa kuulin jopa sen, että muutut edelleen Taisho Giniksi tehden hyviä tekoja suojellen muita ihmisiä", Nainen sanoi.

"Kyllä", Katsu sanoi.

"Haluan auttaa sinua. Voisimme tehdä yhteistyötä samalla tavalla kuten silloin, kun teimme yhteistyötä kauan sitten. Oletko viime aikoina tehnyt yhteistyötä uutisissa _mainittujen_ Sailor Senshien, ja Shitennounien kanssa? Jos olet viime aikoina tehnyt yhteistyötä uutisissa _mainittujen _Sailor Senshien, ja Shitennounien kanssa, niin etkö esittelisi heitä minulle, jotta voisin kertoa Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille joitain aiempia Taisho Gin-urotekojasi?" Nainen hymyili ilkeästi.

Katsu ei huomannut naisen hymyilevän ilkeästi, sillä hän vältteli edelleen naisen katsetta.

"Entä Alan? Onko hänellä kaikki hyvin?" Katsu kysyi vältellen samalla vastaamasta naisen kysymykseen.

"Kyllä, hän on kunnossa", Nainen sanoi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa povitaskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin ruskean lompakon. Hän avasi lompakon, ja näytti Katsulle lompakon sisäpuolelle kiinnittämäänsä kuvaa itsestään ja pitkästä, nuoresta miehestä. Mies oli suunnilleen 27-vuotias. Hänellä oli lyhyet, mustat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Miehen iho oli vaalea. Hän oli urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, lyhythihainen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan siniset housut, ja mustat kengät.

Nainen, jonka kanssa Katsu nyt puhui, seisoi kuvassa olevan miehen oikealla puolella. Naisella oli yllään punainen, hihaton pusero. Naisen puseron kaula-aukko oli valkoinen. Hänellä oli lantiollaan valkoinen hame, jonka helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Naisella oli jaloissaan valkoiset kengät. Kuvan taustalla oli meren ranta. Kyseinen kuva oli kiinnitetty lompakon oikealle puolelle, ja lompakon vasemmalla puolella olevissa taskuissa oli naisen ajokortti, ja luottokortteja.

Katsu katsoi kuvaa hieman surullisena.

"Alan halusi myös nähdä sinut, kun kerroin hänelle, että olet elossa ja olet jatkanut Taisho Gin-tehtäväsi suorittamista täällä Japanissa", Nainen sanoi. Hänen kaulassaan oleva medaljonki kiilsi hieman.

"Katarina-san, huomaan, että käytät yhä tuota kaulakorua", Katsu sanoi nähtyään Katarinan kaulassa olevan kaulakorun.

"Tietysti. Annoit tämän medaljongin minulle syntymäpäivänäni. Katsu-kun, onko sinulla jo tyttöystävä? Anteeksi tämä kysely, mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun näen sinut pitkästä aikaa sen Lontoossa tapahtuneen varasto-onnettomuuden jälkeen, joten haluan tietää mitä olet tehnyt sen jälkeen kun palasit Lontoosta tänne Tokioon. Kun kuulin, että olet elossa sain tietää vain sen, että olet jatkanut Taisho Gin-tehtäväsi suorittamista täällä Japanissa", Katarina sanoi.

"Olen hieman kiinnostunut eräästä tytöstä, mutta en ole vielä kertonut sitä hänelle, sillä en ole löytänyt sopivaa tilaisuutta kertoa hänelle tunteistani", Katsu sanoi ajatellen Kinseitä.

"Niinkö? Millainen mainitsemasi tyttö on?" Katarina kysyi.

"Hän on kaunis", Katsu sanoi.

"Niinkö? Mutta haluan olla hyödyllinen myös sinulle Taisho Gin-tehtäväsi suorittamisessa, sillä sinä autoit minua kauan sitten eräiden rikosten selvittämisessä. Ole hyvä, ja esittele minut Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille", Katarina pitää pitäen medaljonkiaan vasemmassa kädessään.

"Anteeksi, että en kertonut sinulle totuutta siitä Lontoossa tapahtuneesta varasto-onnettomuudestä", Katsu alkoi taas vältellä Katarinan katsetta. "Katarina-san, olet suuremmoinen Interpolin poliisi, mutta tämä on minun ongelmani. En halua altistaa sinua vaaralle! Näit minun taistelevan youmia vastaan silloin, kun olin Lontoossa. Silloin näit, että youmilla voi olla ties millaisia voimia. Youmat yrittävät varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa vahvistaakseen johtajansa, Queen Metalian voimia. Kerroin äsken mainitsemani asian sinulle silloin, kun olin Lontoossa. Kerroin sinulle jopa, että Queen Metalia _syntyi_ 1000 vuotta sitten sen seurauksena, että Auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta, ja että Queen Metalia saapui Maahan meteoriparvessa. Kerroin sinulle jopa sen, että pitkän taistelun jälkeen Queen Metalia onnistuttiin lopulta sinetöimään pois, ja että joku on selvästi vapauttanut Queen Metalian. Sanoin sinulle jopa, että Queen Metalia on valmis tekemään ties mitä saadakseen lisää valtaa. Yritän vain suojella sinua youmilta, jotta ne eivät varastaisi sinun tai muiden ihmisten energiaa vahvistaakseen Queen Metalian voimia. Koskaan ei voi olla liian varovainen, kun yrittää suojella niitä joista välittää. Lisäksi en halua aiheuttaa sinulle ongelmia. Olen iloinen että, sain mahdollisuuden nähdä sinut uudestaan. Kiitos. Hyvästi!" Katsu nousi seisomaan. Hän ei pystynyt enää puhumaan Katarinan kanssa, sillä Lontoossa tapahtuneen varasto-onnettomuuden jälkeiset tapahtumat olivat liian ikäviä muistoja, jotta Katsu olisi voinut jatkaa keskusteluaan Katarinan kanssa. Katsu ei voinut kertoa Katarinalle salaisuuttaan, jonka takia hän oli salannut Katarinalta selvinneensä Lontoossa tapahtuneesta varasto-onnettomuudesta.

Katsu juoksi kohti hotellihuoneen ovea, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään huoneen oveen avaten, ja sulkien sen perässään.

"Katsu-kun! Odota!" Katarina laittoi lompakon takaisin takkinsa povitaskuun, ja oli lähdössä seuraamaan Katsua.

Yllättäen huoneeseen ilmestyi keltaista energiaa, joka muuttui Kinseiksi.

"Kinsei-sama", Katarina sanoi.

"Ei näytä siltä, että useammat kysymykset auttaisivat meitä. Muutu youmaksi, Papilloniksi, ja hyökkää tuon miehen kimppuun!" Kinsei huusi. Hän nosti oikeaa kättään kohti Katarinaa. Kinsein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi vaaleanviolettia energiaa, joka ympäröi Ktarinan.

"Uaaaa!" Katarina huusi. Hän muuttui pitkäksi ja laihaksi youmaksi, jonka iho oli vaaleankeltainen. Youmalla oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, olkaimeton uimapuku, jossa oli violettiakin väriä. Youmalla oli jaloissaan vaaleanvihreät saappaat, jotka ylettivät youman reisiin asti. Youman hiukset olivat purppurat, ja sillä oli kaulassaan kultainen medaljonki. Sillä oli käsissään vaaleanvihreät hansikkaat. Youmalla oli päässään, ohimoiden kohdalla isot sinapinkeltaiset siivet. Youman siivissä oli punaisia, ja mustia kuvioita. Youmalla oli päässään tuntosarvet, ja mustat perhosen silmät. Youman silmät olivat mustat.

Kinsei katosi huoneesta keltaisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Youma lensi hotellihuoneen ikkunan läpi rikkoen ikkunan samalla, kun youma lensi ulos hotellihuoneesta lähtien etseimään Katsua. Kriks!

"Papillon!" Youma huusi.

(Satama)

Katsu seisoi sataman lähellä olevalla laiturilla. Laiturin lähelle oli pysäköity monia, valkoisia moottoriveneitä.

Katsu katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kuvaa itsestään, ja Katarinasta. Katarina ja Katsu seisoivat kuvassa Big Ben-kellotornin edessä. Kuvassa Katarinalla oli yllään sininen takki, ja hänellä oli lantiollaan sininen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat korkokengät. Katsulla oli yllään harmaa takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja mustat kengät. Kuvassa Katsu seisoi Katarinan vasemmalla puolella.

"Katarina-san", Katsu ajatteli ääneen.

Yllättäen vasemmalta lensi esiin vaaleanvihreä perhonen, joka lensi Katsun edestä sataman oikealle puolella.

"Perhonen tähän aikaan vuodesta?" Katsu ajatteli ääneen, ja katsoi vasemmalle, josta perhonen oli lentänyt esiin nähdääkseen jonkin vaaleanvihreän, ja terävän lähestyvän häntä nopeasti.

Katsu hyppäsi nopeasti oikealle väistäen häntä lähestyvän terän, minkä jälkeen hän katsoi vasemmalle nähdäkseen perhosen näköisen youman seisovan neljän metrin päässä siitä kohdasta, jossa Katsu oli seisonut vähän aikaa sitten.

Youman oikea käsi oli muuttunut jonkinlaiseksi terä-aseeksi, jolla youma oli äsken yrittänyt hyökätä Katsun kimppuun.

Katsu oli kuitenkin onnistunut väistämään youman hyökkäyksen, joten youman oikea käsi oli juuttunut maahan.

Katsu laittoi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kuvan takkinsa taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin hopean värisen muodonmuuto-kynänsä.

"Jos kerran lavastit kuolemasi joskus aiemmin, niin sinun pitäisi antaa minun tappaa sinut!" Youma sanoi. Youma muutti oikean kätensä normaalin käden näköiseksi.

"Olet youma, eikö niin?!" Katsu sanoi.

Katsun muodonmuutos-kynä alkoi hohtaa, ja hän muuttui Kunziteksi.

"Mitä?! Katsu oli Kunzite?!" Youma huusi uteliaana.

"Energy Damage!" Kunziten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi hopean väristä energiaa, joka lähestyi youmaa tosi nopeasti.

"Sinä tuhlaat vain aikaasi", Youma nousi nopeasti ilmaan ja sen eteen ilmestyi monia, vaaleanvihreitä perhosia, jotka torjuivat Kunziten hyökkäyksen pimeän energiansa avulla.

"Mitä?!" Kunzite mietti hermostuen jonkin verran.

"Tiedän taistelutapasi. Miten aiot taistella minua vastaan?!" Youma nosti molemmat kätensä kohti Kunzitea, ja youman ympärillä lentävät perhoset lensivät nopeasti kohti Kunzitea.

"Aaaa!" Kunzite huusi, kun perhoset lensivät hänen ympärillään, ja nostivat hänet ilmaan estäen häntä liikkumasta pimeän energiansa avulla.

"Tunnen sekä sisäiset, että ulkoiset heikkoutesi!" Youma huusi laskeutuen maahan.

Kun Katsu katseli youmaa tarkemmin, hän näki youman kaulassa olevan medaljongin, minkä seurauksena hänen selässään alkoi _juosta_ kylmiä väreitä, sillä hän uskoi ymmärtäneensä edessään olevan youman olevan oikeasti Katarina.

"Olet Katarina-san? Miksi hyökkäät kimppuuni?" Kunzite kysyi.

"Kerro nyt minulle muiden Shitennounien ja Sailor Senshien salaiset henkilöllisyydet! Kerro minulle jopa Kuun prinsessan oikea henkilöllisyys!" Youma huusi.

_"Ymmärsikö joku Dark Kingdomin sotureista sen, että ennen kuin aloin taistella Kunzitena Dark Kingdomin youmia vastaan, taistelin joskus Taisho Gininä Dark Kingdomin youmia vastaan, ja että autoin joskus Katarina-sania selvittämään joitain rikoksia? Jos joku Dark Kingdomin soturi ymmärsi, että taistelin joskus Taisho Gininä Dark Kingdomin youmia vastaan ja että autoin joskus Katarinaa selvittämään joitain rikoksia, niin Taisho Gin-henkilöllisyyteni ymmärtäneen Dark Kingdomin soturin olisi ollut tosi helppoa järjestää minulle tapaaminen Katarina-sanin kanssa siinä toivossa, että kertoisin Katarina-sanille muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien salaiset identiteetit!"_ Kunzite ajatteli. Nyt Katsu ymmärsi todellisen syyn sille, jonka takia Katarina oli tullut Tokioon tapaamaan Katsua.

"Katarina-san, lopeta", Kunzite sanoi siinä toivossa, että Katarina lakkaisi taistelemasta Kunzitea vastaan.

"Kunzite!" Artemis juoksi satamaan Usagin ja Lunan kanssa.

Usagilla oli yllään violetti takki, jonka alla oli vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan punainen minihame, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja violetit kengät.

"Katsu-kun on pulassa!" Usagi sanoi huolissaan.

"Usagi-chan, paetaan tuolla moottoriveneellä!" Luna huusi katsoen laiturin oikealle puolelle pysäköityä moottorivenettä.

"Selvä, mutta pitäkään youma kiireisenä jonkin aikaa!" Usagi huusi kissoille. Usagi työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Moon Power! Muuta minut söpöksi merimieheksi! Change!" Vaaleanpunainen energia ympäröi Usagin, ja pian hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, pitkähihainen merimiespuku, jonka hihojen resorit olivat tummansiniset. Merimiespuvun helmakin oli tummansininen. Hänellä oli päässään valkoinen merimieshattu, jossa oli myös tummansinistä väriä. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset merimieshousut, jotka olivat tummansiniset lahkeiden resorien kohdalta. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset kengät.

Kissat hyökkäsivät youman kimppuun, minkä seurauksena youma putosi mereen, ja vapautti vahingossa Katsun perhostensa otteesta perhosten kadotessa.

Kissat hyppäsivät laiturille samalla, kun Katsukin hyppäsi laiturille.

"Lähdetään pois täältä nyt, kun meillä on tilaisuus paeta!" Luna huusi.

"Selvä!" Usagi sanoi. Hän ja Kunzite menivät kissojen kanssa moottoriveneeseen, ja Usagi istui kuljettajan istuimelle. Katsu istui kuljettajan takana olevalle istuimelle kissojen istuessa veneen lattialle.

Usagi näki veneen virtalukossa olevat avaimet, ja käynnisti veneen tarttumalla avaimiin oikealla kädellään, ja vääntäen avainta eteenpäin. Hän tarttui vasemmalla kädellään veneen ratin oikealla puolella olevaan kahvaan, jossa oli ankkurin kuva. Veneen ankkuri nousi ylös vedestä, ja usagi tarttui oikealla kädellään veneen rattiin tarttuen samalla vasemmalla kädellään veneen ratin vasemmalla puolella olevaan peruutus-vipuun, ja vene perääntyi jonkin verran, ennen kuin Usagi työnsi paruutus-vivun eteenpäin. Hän käänsi rattia oikealle, ja alkoi ajaa venettä meren suuntaan.

"Kuinka löysitte minut täältä?" Kunzite kysyi lopulta.

"Me löysimme sinut käyttämällä kometokeskuksen tietokoneen jäljityslaitetta, joka on yhteydessä kommunikaattori-rannekkeeseesi. Olen ollut partnerisi tosi kauan, joten uskon huomaavani helposti, jos salaat minulta jotain. Kun sait pari tuntia sitten puhelun, jonka jälkeen sanoit minulle meneväsi joksikin aikaa Haido Hotelliin, et kertonut minulle keneltä sait kyseisen puhelun, joten aloin epäillä että salaat minulta jotain. Siksi menin tapaamaan Usagia ja Lunaa ja kerroin heille saamastasi puhelusta", Artemis sanoi.

"Sitten menimme komentokeskukseen, ja käytimme kometokeskuksen tietokoneen jäljityslaitetta löytääksemme sinut ja selvittääksemme, kenen kanssa sinulla oli tapaaminen Haido Hotellissa. Sitten huomasimme komentokeskuksen tietokoneen jäljityslaitteen avulla, että lähdit yllättäen Haido Hotellista tuohon äskeiseen satamaan", Luna sanoi. "Käytimme komentokeskuksen tietokoneen jäljityslaitetta selvittääksemme, kenen hotellihuoneesta olit lähtenyt ja huomasimme, että kyseisen huoneen oli varannut joku Katarina. Sitten lähdimme satamaan etsimään sinua".

Youma lensi ylös vedestä, ja katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, missä Kunzite ja tämän ystävät olivat:

"Minne he menivät?! En anna heidän paeta!" Lopulta youma näki veneen, jonka kyydissä Katsu istui, ja lähti seuraamaan sitä.

"Joka tapauksessa meidän on...Se youma seuraa meitä!" Usagi huusi nähtyään, että youmaa seurasi heitä.

"On aika mennä täydellä vauhdilla eteenpäin!" Usagi huusi ja kuljetti venettä eteenpäin entistä nopeammin.

"Näyttää siltä, että olemme nyt nopeampia, kuin tuo youma!" Luna sanoi katsoen youmaa.

"Usagi-san, kiitos", Kunzite sanoi.

_"Toivottavasti kukaan Dark Kingdomin soturi ei ollut äsken tuolla satamassa! Jos tuolla satamassa oli äsken joku Dark Kingdomin soturi, niin kyseinen Dark Kingdomin soturi saattoi nähdä minun muuttuvan Kunziteksi, ja saada selville salaisen henkilöllisyyteni ja mahdollisesti jopa sen, että Usagi-san tuntee minut!"_ Katsu mietti varautuneena.

"Ei ongelmaa!" Usagi sanoi. Hän kuitenkin vaikeni nähtyään Kunziten näyttävän hieman varautuneelta ja surulliselta.

"Usagi-chan, piiloudutaan tuonne ankkuroituun loistoristeilijään!" Luna huusi nähtyään meren oikealla puolelle ankkuroidun, ison risteilyaluksen.

"Selvä!" Usagi katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen saman risteilijäaluksen kuin Luna. Risteilijäaluksessa oli yksi, iso savupiippu. Laivan runko oli valkoinen, mutta siinä oli mustaakin väriä. Usagi ohjasi veneen laivan viereen, ja sammutti veneen moottorin vääntämällä virtalukossa olevaa avainta taaksepäin. Hän veti ankkuri-vipua laskien veneen ankkurin mereen.

Usagi ja Kunzite katsoivat oikealla puolellaan olevia, laivan runkoon kiinnitettyjä tikapuita.

Kissat hyppäsivät Kunziten ja Usagin olkapäille, ja he lähtivät kiipeämään laivan tikapuita pitkin ylöspäin.

"Miksi sinulla oli tapaaminen Katarinan kanssa?" Usagi kysyi, kun hän ja Kunzite olivat kiivenneet laivan ensimmäiselle kannelle.

"Kerron myöhemmin. Joka tapauksessa, piiloudutaan nyt jonnekin!" Kunzite sanoi ja lähti kävelemään eteenpäin Usagin ja kissojen kanssa.

"Minne he piiloutuivat?" Youma ajatteli ääneen laskeutuessaan laivan ylimmälle kannelle.

Sitten youma lähti lentämään eteenpäin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Näyttää siltä, ettei täällä ole ketään," Usagi totesi, kun hän ja muut saapuivat laivan pubiin.

Pubin lattialla oli monia pöytiä ja tuoleja, ja baaritiskin edessä oli monia jakkaroita. Baaritiskin takana oli iso hylly, jossa oli viinipulloja ja juomalaseja. Huoneessa oli pimeää, sillä huoneen katossa olevat kattolamput eivät olleet päällä.

"Mutta ollaan silti varovaisia", Artemis sanoi. "Youma on tietoinen siitä, että pääsimme tälle risteilijäalukselle".

"Muuten, Kunzite, sinä sanoit sitä äskeistä youmaa Katarinaksi. Kuka hän on?" Luna kysyi.

"Luna, joskus on asioita, joista ihmiset eivät halua puhua", Usagi sanoi. Hän oli huomannut, että Kunzite näytti vaivaantuneelta, kun häneltä oli kysytty Katarinaa koskevia kysymyksiä.

Usagi ei ollut koskaan nähtyt Kunzitea vaivaantuneena, joten hän päätti, ettei Kunziten tarvitsisi puhua Katarinasta, ellei Kunzite itse halunnut puhua Katarinasta.

"Ei se mitään", Kunzite sanoi. "Ei se mitään. Katarina-san on vanha ystäväni. Tapasin hänet ensimmäisen kerran noin kuusi kuukautta sitten. Kuusi kuukautta sitten sain tietää, että yksi Dark Kingdomin youmista oli Englannissa, joten menin Lontooseen etsimään kyseistä youmaa ja sain selville, että siellä oli muitakin Dark Kingdomin youmia, jotka varastivat energiaa Lontoossa asuvilta ihmisiltä erilaisten suunnitelmien avulla vahvistaakseen Queen Metaliaa antamalla Queen Metalialle Lontoon asukkailta varastamaansa energiaa. Taistelin siis youmia vastaan ollessani Lontoossa käyttäen Taisho Gin-identiteettiäni silloin kun taistelin Lontoossa olevia youmia vastaan. Kun olin Englannissa, tapasin siellä erään miehen. Hänen nimensä oli Brown Alan. Ystävystyin hänen kanssaan".

Kunzite istui oikealla puolellaan olevalle jakkaralle, ja alkoi muistella Lontoon tapahtumia.

Usagi istui toiselle jakkaralle, ja Luna ja Artemis istuivat baaritiskille.

(Flashback)

_Katsu istui monien ihmisten tavoin blanetario-huoneen katsomossa olevalla, ruskealla tuolilla, ja katsoi blanetario-esitystä, joka kertoi Venus planeetasta. Kyseinen esitys esitettiin heijastamalla huoneen etupuolella olevasta laitteesta Venus planeetan kuvia huoneen seinille. Huone oli valaistu hämärästi, ja esityksen aikana jonkun nauhoittama miehen ääni kertoi katsojille Venus planeetasta._

_Katsulla oli yllään musta takki, jonka alla oli harmaa pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja mustat kengät._

_"En ole ennen nähnyt sinua täällä", Joku sanoi Katsulle Katsun oikealta puolelta._

_Katsu katsoi oikealla puolellaan olevaa tuolia nähdäkseen miehen, jolla oli lyhyet, mustat hiukset. Miehen silmät olivat siniset, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli 27-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli päällään musta takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja ruskeat kengät._

_"Saavuin tänne Englantiin parantamaan Englannin kielen taitojani. Tulin tänne pari päivää sitten. Olen Shiratori Katsu", Katsu sanoi._

_"Olen Brown Alan", Alan sanoi._

_("Minä ja Alan tulimme niin hyvin toimeen, että kerroin hänelle myöhemmin Taisho Gin-henkilöllisyyteni. Jossain mielessä aloin pitää Alania isoveljenäni".)_

(End of the flashback)

"Hieman myöhemmin, kun tarkkailin Englannin tilannetta youmien varalta, näin yhden poliisia pakenevan miehen ottavan pienen tytön panttivangiksi", Kunzite sanoi.

(Flashbak)

_Taivaalla oli muutama pilvi, ja Aurinko._

_Lontoon jalkakäytävällä juoksi pitkä, ja urheilullinen 30-vuotias mies. Hänellä oli päässään vaaleansininen hattu. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat kengät._

_Mies juoksi pakoon pitkää, ja laihaa naista. Naisella oli vaalea iho ja siniset silmät. Hänellä oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli korvissaan punaiset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään tummansinisen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Naisen takin etupuolella oli keltaiset napit. Naisella oli kaulassaan musta solmio. Hänellä oli lantiollaan tummansininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli käsissään valkoiset hansikkaat. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat korkokengät. Hänellä oli päässään tummansininen poliisihattu. Hän oli 26-vuotias._

_Monet ihmiset katsoivat uteliaina poliisia pakenevaa miestä._

_Mies vilkaisi häntä jahtaavaa poliisia, ennen kuin mies käänsi katseensa eteenpäin nähdäkseen jalkakäytävällä seisovan pienen tytön. _

_Tyttö oli suunnilleen 7-vuotias. Hänellä oli lyhyet, siniset hiukset ja vaalea iho. Hänellä oli mustat silmät. Hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli yllään keltainen pusero, jossa oli valkoiset hihat, ja valkoinen kaulus. Hänellä oli lantiollaan lyhyt, punainen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja siniset kengät. Hän piti käsissään valkoista lelu-kania._

_"Heh heh!" Mies nauroi ilkeästi kesksittyään suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän voisi estää poliisia pidättämästä häntä. Mies nappasi tytön nopeasti syliinsä vasemmalla kädellään, minkä seurauksena tytön lelu putosi jalkakäytävälle. Sitten mies työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin puukon._

_Kun poliisi näki kyseisen tilanteen, ja miehen kädessä olevan puukon, hän säikähti ja pysähtyi, jottei mies käyttäisi puukkoaan vahingoittaakseen panttivankiaan._

_"Yyyyyy!" Tyttö itki peloissaan samalla, kun miehen keho hohti vaaleanviolettina. Sitten mies muuttui youmaksi. Youman iho oli vaaleanvihreä, ja sen silmä olivat punaiset, ja sillä oli päässään sarvet. Puukko, jota youma oli aiemmin käyttänyt aseenaan, muuttui youman oikeaksi kädeksi, joka oli ison terä-aseen näköinen. Youmalla oli lantiollaan ruskea lannevaate. Youman olkapäissä oli harmaat terät, jotka olivat suunnilleen metrin pituiset. _

_Kaikki katsoivat youmaa hermostuneina._

_Yllättäen joku heitti vasemmalta esiin hopean värisen bumerangin, joka osui youman vasempaan olkapäähän._

_Poliisi katsoi vasemmalle, josta bumerangi oli heitetty nähdäkseen punertavanruskean kerrostalon katolla seisovat Taisho Ginin._

_Taisho Gin hyppäsi nopeasti kohti youmaa, ja potkaisi youmaa kasvoihin ottaen samalla pikkutytön syliinsä. Taisho Gin hyppäsi nopeasti kauemmas youmasta samalla, kun youma muuttui pölyksi ja tuhoutui._

_Kaikki katsoivat Taisho Giniä vaikuttuneina, ja hän laski pikkutytön jalkakäytävälle._

_"Kiitos!" Tyttö sanoi Taisho Ginille samalla, kun poliisi käveli Taisho Ginin taaksen ja hymyili._

_("Poliisi, joka oli aiemmin jahdannut tuhoamaani youmaa alkoi puhua minulle. Hän oli Katarina-san. Hän kertoi minulle nimensä ja olevansa Interpolille työskentelevä poliisi".)_

(End of the flashback)

Kunzite katsoi ystäviään, ennen kuin hän jatkoi puhumista.

(Flashback)

_("Tutkin Katarina-sanin avulla erilaisia rikoksia, ja hän auttoi minua Englannin kielen opiskelemisessa. Minulla oli ollut joskus aiemmin koulussa pieniä hankaluuksia Englannin kielen opiskelemisessa, sillä jotkut Englannin-kieliset sanat olivat hieman vaikeita. Joten Englannin kielen opiskeleminen oli osasyy sille, minkä takia menin Englanintiin. Suurempi syy, minkä takia menin Englanintiin oli se, että menin Englantiin saatuani youma-jäljityslaitteeni avulla selville sen, että Englannissa oli youma. Ennen kuin menin Englantiin sanoin vanhemmilleni meneväni Englantiin opiskelemaan Englannin kieltä vähän paremmin. Vanhempani suostuivat kyseiseen ehdotukseeni, sillä he odottavat minun ryhtyvän joskus Shiratori Enterprise-yrityksen johtajaksi, minkä takia saattaisin joutua tapaamaan monia, ulkomaalaisia yritysjohtajia erilaisissa liikeneuvotteluissa. Isälläni on joskus työstressiä liikesopimusten, ja liikeneuttelujen takia. Eräs äitini juristi-ystävä asuu Englannissa, joten äitini sopi kyseisen ystävänsä kanssa, että saisin asua kyseisen ystävän kotona sinä aikana, jona olisin Englannissa. Palatakseni Katarinaa koskevaan keskusteluun voisi sanoa, että olin hieman ihastunut Katarinaan".)_

_Katsu oli Katarinan kanssa kirjastossa lukemassa Englannin-kielistä kirjaa._

_Myöhemmin Katsu ja Katarina tutkivat yhtä riskopaikkaa, joka oli yökerho, jonka juhlatiloissa oli tapeltu edellisenä päivänä, ja tappelun aloittanut henkilö oli paennut tappelun loputtua satutettuaan joitain ihmisiä vakavasti. Tappelussa loukkaantuneet ihmiset oli viety tappelun jälkeen sairaalaan, ja Katarina oli käynyt tapaamassa heitä kysyäkseen, miltä tappelun aloittanut ihminen oli näyttänyt. Hän oli myöhemmin pyytänyt Katsua auttamaan häntä yökerho-tappelun aloittaneen ihmisen etsimisessä, minkä takia Katarina ja Katsu olivat saapuneet tutkimaan rikospaikkaa ja muitakin yökerhon tiloja löytääkseen tappelun aloittaneen ihmisen._

_("Myöhemmin minä esittelin Katarinan ja Alainin toisilleen, ja vietimme kolmisin aikaa yhdessä. En kuitenkaan huomannut erästä asiaa, ennen kuin vasta myöhemmin".)_

_Katsu oli Alanin ja Katarinan kanssa London Eye-maailmanpyörän vaunussa, ja katsoi auringon laskua. Hän istui Alanin ja Katarinan tavoin maailmanpyörän vaunun sisällä olevilla istuimilla. _

_Katsulla oli yllään musta takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja mustat kengät._

_Alanilla oli yllään ruskea takki, jonka alla oli tummanvihreä pusero, jonka kaulus oli vaaleanvihreä. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummansiniset housut, ja ruskeat kengät._

_Katarinalla oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero, jonka päällä oli harmaa takki. Hänellä oli vyötäröllään ruskea vyö. Hänen vasemmalla olkapäällään roikkui ruskea olkalaukku. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja ruskeat korkokengät._

_Katsu ei nähnyt Alanin, ja Katarinan katsovan toisiaan._

_Pari päivää myöhemmin Taisho Gin, ja Katarina seisoivat erään varaston ulko-ovien lähellä. Varaston seinät olivat tummanruskeat ulko-ovien tavoin, ja varaston katto oli musta. Varaston ulko-ovet olivat hieman raollaan._

_("Sitten yhtenä päivänä, minä ja Katarina-san olimme menneet eräälle varastolle, sillä arvelimme, että eräs rikollinen piileskeli siinä varastossa. Katarina jäi varaston ulkopuolelle, ja minä menin varastoon".)_

_Taisho Gin nosti varovasti vasenta kättään ylemmäs, ja Katarina nyökkäsi, kun Taisho Gin meni varastoon. Varaston lattia oli tehty harmaasta kivestä, ja kaikkialla oli monia tavaroita._ _Varaston seinissä oli ikkunoita. Varastossa oli pimeää, mutta Taisho Gin näki jonkun miehen siluetin seisovan varaston toisella puolella olevien takaovien edessä._

_Yllättäen tuntematon mies heitti oikealla kädellään jotain varaston lattialle._

_Klik klik! Kun miehen heittämä esine lähestyi Taisho Giniä, Taisho Gin huomasi, että lattialle heitetty esine oli ruskea käsikranaatti._

_"Huh!" Taisho Gin hengitti hermostuneena, ja hänen selässään __juoksi __kylmiä väreitä._ _Taisho_ _Gin juoksi nopeasti kohti varaston oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä olevaa ikkunaa rikkoen kyseisen ikkunan hypätessään sen läpi ulos varastosta. Kriks! Taisho Gin juoksi nopeasti kauemmas varastosta._

_Kabam! Varasto räjähti ja syttyi tuleen pian sen jälkeen, kun Taisho Gin oli paennut sieltä. Räjähdyksen aiheuttama paine-aalto osui Taisho Ginin selkään, jalkoihini ja käsivarsiin joidenkin, palavian laudan palojen tavoin, minkä takia Taisho Gin sai selkäänsä ja käsivarsiini ja jalkoihini palovammoja kaatuen maahan. Kun Taisho Gin_ _nousi seisomaan hän näki, että varasto romahti._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kabam! Varaston etuovien lähellä seisova Katarina lensi kauemmas räjähdyksen voimasta ja kaatui maahan. Hänen vaatteensa olivat palaneet joistain kohdista, ja hänellä oli kasvoissaan naarmuja. Hänen hattunsa oli pudonnut maahan hänen paiskautuessaan räjähdyksen voimasta kauemmas varastosta._

_Katarina nousi käsiensä avulla istumaan polvilleen, ja katsoi varastoa nähdäkseen varaston syttyneen tuleen._

_"Huh! Katsu-kun!" Katarina huusi huolissaan samalla, kun varasto romahti._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lievästi loukkaantunut Taisho Gin käveli eräällä sivukujalla, kunnes hän pysähtyi nojaten takanaan olevaan seinään. Hänen palovammojaan kirveli inhottavasti. Hän yritti rauhoittua, sillä hän oli säikähtänyt tosi pahasti nähtyään häntä kohti heitetyn käsikranaatin. Kun hän oli lopulta rauhoittunut, hän katsoi oikealle puolelleen, ja näki Alanin juoksevan huolestuneen näköisenä sivukujan lähelle, ja katselevan ympärilleen etsien katseellaan Taisho Giniä ja Katarinaa._

_Alanilla oli yllään ruskea takki, jonka alla oli tummanvihreä pusero, jonka kaulus oli vaaleanvihreä. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummansiniset housut, ja ruskeat kengät._

_"Alan", Taisho Gin ajatteli. Hän aikoi mennä kertomaan Alanille olevansa kunnossa, mutta silloin Katarina juoksi itkien kohti Alania._

_Katarinallakin oli palovammoja, ja hänen vaatteensa olivat palaneet joistain kohdista, mikä johtui siitä että Katarina oli paiskautunut kauemmas varastosta varastossa tapahtuneen räjähdyksen voimasta._

_"Alan, Katsu-kun oli...Katsu-kun oli", Katarina yritti sanoa Alanille jotain._

_"Mitä Katsulle tapahtui?!" Alan kysyi pitäen molempia käsiään Katarinan olkapäillä._

_"Yyyyyh!" Katarina alkoi itkeä nojaten Alanin ylävartaloon, ja Alan kietoi molemmat käsivartensa Katarinan ympärille lohduttaakseen Katarinaa._

_"Ole vahva. Sinulla on minut", Alan sanoi Katarinalle._

_Katsu hermostui ymmärrettyään Alanin ja Katarinan rakastuneen toisiinsa, ja sitten Katsu valui seinää pitkin maahan istuen siihen. Hänen vasemmasta silmästään valui kyyneliä._

_("Silloin tajusin ensimmäisen kerran, että Alan ja Katarina-san olivat rakastuneet toisiinsa minun tietämättäni siitä mitään. Katosin heidän molemmipien elämästään. Ajattelin, että he olisivat onnellisempia, jos vain lavastaisin oman kuolemani".)_

(End of the flashback)

"Silloin ajattelin, että olin tehnyt virheen, kun olin esittellyt Alanin ja Katarina-sanin toisilleen", Kunzite sanoi. "Sen varasto-onnettomuuden jälkeen en enää pystynyt olemaan Alanin ja Katarina-sanin seurassa, sillä tunsin itseni ulkopuoliseksi ymmärrettyäni Alanin ja Katarina-sanin olevan rakastavaisia, joten palasin Japaniin kertomatta Alanille tai Katarina-sanille olevani elossa. Kun olin palannut Japaniin, aloin taas työskennellä Japanissa Taisho Gininä, ennen kuin aloin tehdä yhteistyötä sinun ja muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa, Usagi-san".

"Siksi siis tulit takaisin Japaniin, ja olet ilmeisesti yrittänyt unohtaa Lontoossa tapahtuneen onnettomuuden. Sen äsken kertomasi onnettomuuden jälkeisten tapahtumien takia et ole puhunut meille kovin paljon ajasta, jonka vietit Englannissa, vai mitä?" Luna kysyi Kunzitelta.

Kunzite nyökkäsi.

"Kunzite, omistauduit taistelulle vihollista vastaan yrittääksesi unohtaa nuo surulliset muistot", Artemis sanoi.

"Kyllä. Tein parhaani unohtaakseni Lontoon tapahtumat. En tiedä, miten Katarina-san sai selville sen, että olen elossa ja palasin Tokioon Lontoossa tapahtuneen varasto-onnettomuuden jälkeen. Arvelen vain, että ehkä joku Dark Kingdomin soturi sai selville sen, että olin joskus Taisho Gin ja kyseinen Dark Kingdomin soturi tutki Taisho Gin-taustaani saaden selville sen, että olin joskus auttanut Katarina-sania joidenkin rikosten tutkimisessa. Taisho Gin-identiteettini selvittänyt Dark Kingdomin soturi otti todennäköisesti jollain tavalla yhteyttä Katarina-saniin, ja kertoi Katarina-sanille sen, että olen elossa ja että olen jatkanut Taisho Gin-tehtäväni suorittamista täällä Japanissa", Kunzite sanoi.

Usagi katsoi Kunzitea huolissaan.

"Taisho Gin-identiteettiäni tutkinut Dark Kingdomin soturi taisi järjestää minulle ja Katarina-sanille tapaamisen siinä toivossa, että kertoisin Katarina-sanille muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien identiteetit. Koska en kertonut Katarina-sanille vihollisen haluamia tietoja silloin, kun puhuin Katarina-sanin kanssa hänen hotellihuoneessaan, Taisho Gin-identiteettiäni tutkinut Dark Kingdomin soturi todennäköisesti muutti Katarina-sanin youmaksi usuttaen Katarina-sanin hyökkäämään kimppuuni saadakseen minut kertomaan Katarina-sanille muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien identiteetit, jotta Queen Beryl ja Queen Metaliakin saisivat selville muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien identiteetit. Eli Dark Kingdomin väki käyttää nyt Katarina-sania hyväkseen saadakseen selville muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien identiteetit", Kunzite sanoi.

"Kun Katsu palasi Englannista Tokioon huomasin Katsun olevan hieman närkästynyt jostain, mutta Katsu ei kertonut minulle mitään Englannissa tapahtuneesta varasto-onnettomuudesta, vaikka huomasin kyllä hänen kehossaan olevat palovammat sinä päivänä, kun hän palasi kotiin. Hän kertoi minulle Englannin tapahtumista vähän kerrallaan, ja tein parhaani ollakseni hänen tukenaan", Artemis sanoi, ja päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta, jotta Kunzite saisi jotain muuta ajateltavaa. "Usagi, vähän ennen kuin minä ja Katsu aloimme tehdä yhteistyötä teidän muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa, jouduimme erääseen taisteluun youmaa vastaan. Katsu muuttui ensimmäisen kerran Kunziteksi kyseisen taistelun aikana. Kyseisen taistelun jälkeen keskustelin Katsun kanssa hieman Silver Millenniumin tapahtumista, ennen kuin hän ja minä aloimme tehdä yhteistyötä teidän muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa".

"Ei! En pidä siitä, mitä sinulle tapahtui Lontoossa Kunzite. Se oli niin kauheaa", Usagi itki.

"Usagi-san", Kunzite ajatteli. Hänestä tuntui hyvältä avautua uudelle ystävälleen.

"Kunzite, oliko Katarina se henkilö, joka soitti sinulle tänään, ja pyysi sinua saapumaan Haido Hotelliin?" Luna kysyi.

Kunzite nyökkäsi.

Yllättäen pubin valot syttyivät, ja Usagi ja Kunzite nousivat seisomaan nähdäkseen heitä jahdanneen youman kävelevän huoneeseen.

"Oletko niin onnellinen ennen kuin tapat minut, että itket?" Youma kysyi Kunzitelta.

"Olen tällä hetkellä huonolla tuulella! Sinun on parempi olla varovainen, tai saatat loukkaantua!" Usagi huusi youmalle vihaisena. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi.

"Mitä?! Olet Sailor Moon?!" Youma kysyi Sailor Moonilta.

"Tässä vaiheessa minua ei kiinnosta, selvititkö oikean henkilöllisyyteni vai et! Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon. Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!" Sailor Moon sanoi youmalle.

"Olen kuunnellut tarpeeksi hölynpölyäsi!" Youma muutti oikean kätensä teräväksi aseeksi, minkä avulla se yrittä hyökätä Sailor Moonin ja Kunziten kimppuun.

Sailor Moon ja Kunzite väistivät siirtymällä nopeasti sivuun.

Youma kääntyi ympäri, ja yritti taas hyökätä Sailor Moonin ja Kunziten kimppuun.

"En pakene tänään! En koskaan anteeksi sille, joka särkee viattoman pojan sydämen!" Sailor Moon huusi youmalle.

Youma yritti taas hyökätä, mutta Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa jalokiveä oikealla etusormellaan muuttaen tiaransa kultaiseksi bumerangiksi, jonka hän heitti kohti youmaa. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

"Aaaa!" Youma huusi lentäen päin joitain pöytiä bumerangin osuttua sen ylävartaloon. Kabam! Pöydät ja tuolit kaatuivat pubin lattialle.

Samalla kun bumerangi katosi, youman kaulassa ollut medaljonkin putosi lattialle Kunziten eteen ja aukesi.

Kunzite poimi medaljongin oikealla kädellään nähdäkseen medaljongin sisällä kuvan itsestään, Katarinasta ja Alanista. Alanilla oli kuvassa yllään sininen pusero, jonka kaulus oli valkoinen. Hänellä oli jalosisaan ruskeat housut. Katarinalla oli yllään harmaa takki, jonka alla oli punainen mekko, jonka helma yletti hänen reisiinsä asti. Katsulla oli yllään harmaa pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut.

Kun Kunzite katsoi medaljongin sisäpuolelle kiinnitettyä kuvaa itsestään, Alanista ja Katarinasta, Kunziten selässä alkoi _juosta_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Pyydän, pelasta Katarina-san", Kunzite sanoi Sailor Moonille.

"Mitä?" Sailor Moon kysyi uteliaana.

"Minähän sanoin sinulle aiemmin, Katarina-san muuttettiin youmaksi minun takiani. Hän tiesi, että olen Shitennou. Siksi Dark Kingdomin väki käytti Katarina-sania hyväkseen yrittääkseen selvittää muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien identiteetit. Mikään tästä tilanteesta ei ole Katarina-sanin syytä!" Kunzite sanoi.

"Rakastit Katarina-sania, ja hän särki sydämesi! Sailor Moon huusi Kunzitelle.

"Pyydän auta häntä", Kunzite sanoi.

"Mutta rakastit Katarinaa, ja Katarina särki sydämesi valitsemalla Alanin eikä sinua! Ja Alan varasti Katarinan sinulta!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Ei. Alan on mies, johon Katarina-san rakastui", Kunzite sanoi. "En ollut missään vaiheessa ehtinyt kertoa Katarina-sanille ihastuneeni häneen, joten ehkä Alan ja Katarina-san eivät tienneet minun ihastuneen Katarina-saniin".

Usagi katsoi Kunzitea järkyttyneenä.

"Sitä paitsi, muutkin Shitennounit ja Sailor Senshit ovat jo selvittäneet välinsä, ja ryhtyneet seurustelemaan melkein samalla tavalla kuin silloin, kun he seurustelivat ennen kuin Queen Metalia aivopesi Inner Sailor Senshit pahoiksi. Ehkä minunkin pitäisi yrittää tutustua Kinsehinin uudelleen sitten, kun onnistumme vapauttamaan Kinsein Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Satun nimittäin pitämään Kinseistä", Kunzite sanoi.

"Pyydän, palauta Katarina-san ennalleen", Kunzite sanoi Sailor Moonille.

"Okei, sitten!" Sailor Moon sanoi ja puolikuusauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Youma huusi, kun puolikuusauvan kultainen säde osui siihen, ja se muuttui Katarinaksi.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Kunzite käveli kohti Katarinaa.

"Kyllä, Katsu-kun", Katarina sanoi, ja nousi Kunziten avulla seisomaan. "Olen pahoillani".

"Kaikki on hyvin", Katsu sanoi. "Minun olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle ja Alanille se, että olen elossa sen sijaan, että palasin Tokioon sanomatta teille sanaakaan".

"Ei, Katsu-kun. En tiennyt sinun ihastuneen minuun. Koska olet minua nuorempi, ajattelin että olet vielä lapsi, ja pidin sinua pikkuveljenäni. Olen pahoillani", Katarina sanoi. Kun hän oli äsken ollut youma-hahmossaan, hän oli kuullut Sailor Moonin ja Katsun välisen keskustelun pienintä yksityiskohtaa myöten, ennen kuin hän oli laittanut pubin valot päälle, ja kävellyt pubiin.

"Ei se mitään", Katsu sanoi.

(Aamulla)

Katsu seisoi satamassa ja katsoi merellä olevaa, kaukana näkyvää laivaa, jonka kyydissä Katarina nyt oli. Katarina oli nyt palaamassa kotiinsa.

Katsun ystävät seisoivat parin metrin päässä Katsusta. Heillä oli yllään koulupuvut.

"Mitä ihmettä Katsu-sanille tapahtui?" Rei kysyi.

"Hän näyttää niin surulliselta", Ami sanoi.

"Eikö meidän pitäisi mennä lohduttamaan häntä?" Makoto sanoi.

"Meidän pitäisi vain antaa hänen olla rauhassa", Usagi sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Naru kysyi Usagilta.

"Katsu-kun on paljon aikuisempi, kuin me olemme", Usagi sanoi ystävilleen.

"Huomaan sen", Michiru sanoi.

Haruka ja pojat vain katsoivat Katsua.

Usagia, Lunaa ja Artemista lukuun ottamatta muut Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit ja Naru eivät tienneet mitään viime yön tapahtumista, tai Katsun Englantia koskevasta menneisyydestä.

"Kerron teille kaiken hieman myöhemmin", Katsu sanoi ystävilleen. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin kuvan itsestään ja Katarinasta ja katsoi sitä. "Näin sen pitäisi olla. Koska henkilö, jonka Katarina-san valitsi, on Alan. Niin kauan kuin Alan ja Katarina-san ovat onnellisia, kaikki on hyvin. Nyt voin itsekin jatkaa huoletta Shitennou-tehtäväni suorittamista".

Lopulta alkoi tuulla, ja tuuli _nappasi_ Katsun oikeassa kädessään pitämän kuvan, ja kuljetti sen kauas Katsusta.

_"Minulla riittää se, että Alan ja Katarina-san ovat onnellisia",_ Katsu ajatteli. Myöhemmin hän ajatteli Kinseitä.


	19. Moon

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat Sankaku Puistossa olevan suihkulähteen edessä.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja monia tähtiä.

Usagilla ja hänen ystävillään oli yllään koulupuvut.

Luna oli edellisenä iltana pyytänyt Usagia ja hänen ystäviään saapumaan komentokeskuksessa pidettävään kokoukseen. Kun Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat eilen menneet komentokeskukseen, Luna oli kertonut Usagille ja hänen ystävilleen, että heidän pitäisi ehkä mennä Kuuhun, jotta he voisivat keksiä jonkinlaisen taistelu-suunnitelman jonka avulla he voisivat voittaa Queen Metalian lopullisesti.

Eilisen kokouksen aikana Naru oli sanonut haluavansa tulla Usagin ja muiden kanssa Kuuhun ymmärtääkseen paremmin menneisyyden tapahtumia.

Luna oli lopulta suostunut Narun ehdotukseen. Luna oli antanut Narulle amuletin, jonka voimien avulla Naru voisi hengittää Kuussa samalla tavalla, kuin hän hengitti Maassa. Kyseinen amuletti oli vaaleansininen, ja sen keskellä oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti, ja pian suihkulähteessä olevasta vedestä nousi esiin kultaista hohdetta.

"Muuntaudutaan nyt!" Katsu sanoi.

Kaikki työnsivät kätensä vaatteidensa taskuihin, ja vetivät muodonmuutos-kynsänsä esiin vaatteidensa taskuista.

"Siirtykää ympyrän sisälle, muuntautukaa, ja pitäkää toisianne kädestä", Luna sanoi. "Luomme ympärillemme kilven".

Tytöt ja Shitennounit siirtyivät ympyrän sisälle ja seisoivat veden päällä. Naru pystyi seisomaan veden päällä siksi, että hänen kaulassaan oleva amuletti hohti antaen hänelle kyvyn seistä veden päällä.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Uranus Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Power Make-UP!"

Pian tytöt ja Shitennounit olivat muuntautuneet ja tarttuivat toistensa käsiin.

Sailor Chibi Chibi oli tarttunut siskonsa, ja Sailor Neptunen käsiin.

Naru oli tarttunut Sailor Moonin, ja Sailor Jupiterin käsiin.

Kaikki sulkivat silmänsä, kun suihkulähteen vedestä ilmestynyt kimalle pyöri heidän ympärillään.

Pian Sailor Moon, ja hänen ystävänsä katosivat puistosta.

Kun joukkio avasi silmänsä, he olivat ison, keltaisen energia-pallon sisällä, ja katsoivat edessään olevaa Maapalloa. Kyseinen planeetta näytti hohtavan sinisenä. Heidän ympärillään oli lukuisia tähtiä.

"Tosi kaunista...Tältä Maapallo siis näyttää kaukaa katsottuna?" Sailor Moon kysyi vaikuttuneena.

"Planeetta, jolla asumme", Sailor Mars sanoi vaikuttuneena.

"Tämä on uskomatonta", Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

Narunkin mielestä Maapallon katsominen avaruudesta käsin oli uskomatonta, vaikka hän olikin joskus miettinyt, miltä Maa mahtaisi näyttää avaruudesta katsottuna.

"Katsokaa", Naru sanoi katseltuaan ympärilleen, ja kaikki kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Kuun.

"Kuu", Katsu kuiskasi. "Se on kraaterien peitossa. Samanlaisten kraaterien kuin Mercury planeetta".

Sailor Mercury katseli kaukana näkyvää Mercury planeettaa nähdäkseen kyseisen planeetan ympärillä kiertävän linnan. Koska kyseinen linna oli tosi kaukana, Sailor Mercury ei nähnyt sitä kunnolla. Hän huomasi kuitenkin, että Mercury planeetan ympärillä kiertävä linna oli saman värinen, kuin Sailor Mercuryn tiaran jalokivi:

"Luna, onko tuo Mercury planeetan ympärillä kiertävä linna Mercuryn Mariner-linna?"

"Kyllä, Sailor Mercury. Asuit siellä silloin, kun olit Mercuryn prinsessa. Pian sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siepannut sinut ja muut Inner Sailor Senshit 1000 vuotta sitten ja aivopessyt teidät alaisikseen, Queen Serenity kysyi Mercuryn suojelijalta, olitko mennyt Mercury planeetalle. Queen Serenity kysyi muidenkin Inner Sailor Senshien kotiplaneettojen suojelijoilta, missä he olivat silloin, kun Queen Serenity oli saanut tietää sinun ja muiden Inner Sailor Senshien kadonneen. Inner Sailor Senshien kotiplaneettojen suojelijat kuitenkin sanoivat Queen Serenitylle, etteivät Inner Sailor Senshit olleet kotiplaneetoillaan", Luna sanoi.

"Millaisia Inner Sailor Senshien kotiplaneettojen suojelijat ovat?" Naru kysyi.

"He näyttävät Inner Sailor Sensheiltä, mutta ovat paljon pienempiä. Heidän tehtävänsä on suojella Inner Sailor Senshien voimia. Jopa Outer Sailor Senshien kotiplaneetoilla on omat suojelijansa, joilla on samat velvollisuudet, kuin Inner Sailor Senshien kotiplaneettojen suojelijoilla. Outer Sailor Senshienkin kotiplaneettojen suojelijat näyttävät pieniltä versioilta Outer Sailor Sensheistä", Luna sanoi.

"Mihin me laskeudumme, Luna?" Sailor Moon kysyi samalla, kun hänen ja hänen ystäviensä ympärillä oleva energia-pallo lähestyi Kuuta.

"Tamma Serenitatisille. Se tunnetaan jopa Serenityn merenä", Luna sanoi, kun energia-pallo lähestyi Kuuta.

Energia-pallo katosi laskeuduttuaan kevyesti Kuun pinnalle.

Sailor Chibi Chibi katseli muiden tavoin uteliaana ympärilleen.

"Onko tämä Kuu?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Täällä on täysin pimeää", Sailor Mars sanoi. "Täällä on tosi hiljaista. Ei kuulu ääntäkään. Tämä paikka tuntuu silti tutulta".

"Tuolla", Zoisite katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen Silver Millenniumin rauniot.

"Se on Silver Millennium", Sailor Mercury sanoi muistettuaan Kuun valtakunnan sijainnin. "Kuun valtakunta oli tuolla, ennen kuin Kuun valtakunta tuhottiin".

Joukkio käveli raunioiden keskellä.

_"Tämä paikka oli joskus tosi kaunis",_ Sailor Neptune ajtteli.

"Oliko linna ennen täällä?" Sailor Moon kysyi, kun he kävelivät kivisellä sillalla Lunan ja Artemiksen perässä.

"Kyllä. Kuun palatsi oli ennen täällä", Luna sanoi.

"Olemme perillä", Luna pysähtyi ison, harmaan kiven eteen, joka näytti isolta kristallilta. "Nämä ovat jäänteitä huoneesta, johon vain Kuningataren annettiin tulla. Ja tämä on Crystal Tower, Kuun palatsin ydin".

Silloin Sailor Moon vilkaisi oikealle, ja näki erääseen kivi-pöytään juuttuneen miekan, jonka kahva osoitti ylöspäin. Miekan kahva oli musta. Kahvassa oli hieman kultaistakin väriä. Miekan terä oli musta.

"Kivi-miekka?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Kivi-miekka?" Sailor Chibi Chibi toisti siskonsa kysymyksen.

"Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune ja Uranus...vetäkää tuo miekka irti kivi-pöydästä!" Luna sanoi.

"Hyvä on! Jättäkää tämä minulle!" Sailor Jupiter tarttui miekan kahvaan molemmilla käsillään, ja yritti vetää miekan irti kivi-pöydästä, mutta hän ei onnistunut vetämään miekkaa irti kivi-pöydästä. "Miekka on ruosteessa!"

"Anna minun auttaa sinua!" Sailor Uranus sanoi. Hän ja muutkin yrittivät vetää miekkan irti kivi-pöydästä. Se nousi ylös aavistuksen verran.

"Onnistuimme melkein vetämään sen irti kivi-pöydästä", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Jätäkää loput minulle!" Kunzite sanoi. Hän ei ollut vielä yrittänyt vetää miekkaa irti kivi-pöydästä.

Muut siirtyivät sivuun, ja Kunzite tarttui miekan kahvaan molemmilla käsillään, ja alkoi vetää miekkaa irti kivi-pöydästä. Lopulta hän onnistui vetämään miekan irti kivi-pöydästä, minkä seurauksena kivi-pöytä alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

Kunzite hyppäsi muiden eteen.

"Mitä tapahtuu?" Naru kysyi uteliaana.

_"Se on Maboroshi no gin suishounoken Seiken, jolla suojellaan Kuun prinsesoja",_ Vieras, mutta jotenkin tuttu ääni sanoi kivi-pöydässä hohtavasta valosta. _"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune ja Uranus. Maboroshi no gin suishounoken Seiken kuuluu kaikille Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennounitkin voivat käyttää sitä_".

Kivi-pöydässä hohtavaan valoon ilmestyi pitkä ja laiha nainen. Hänellä oli pitkät, valkoiset hiukset, jotka oli kammattu saparoja saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat hopean väriset. Hänen otsassaan oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jonka etupuolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta.

"Queen Serenity", Luna sanoi tunnistettuaan kivi-pöydän valoon ilmestyneen naisen.

_"Kyllä. Luna ja Artemis kiitos, että toitte heidät tänne",_ Queen Serenity sanoi Lunalle ja Artemikselle.

"Sinähän olet", Sailor Moon sanoi Queen Serenitylle. Hän hämmästyi ja käveli kohti kivi-pöytää. Hänen sylissään oleva Sailor Chibi Chibikin näytti hämmästyneeltä. "Queen Serenity. Olit minun, ja siskoni äiti aiemmassa elämässämme. Miten voimme puhua sinulle nyt?"

_"Eli hän oli Usagi-chanin ja Chibi Chibi-chanin äiti silloin, kun Usagi-chan ja Chibi Chibi-chan olivat Kuun Prinsessoja?"_ Naru ajatteli uteliaana.

_"Rakaat tyttäreni Serenity ja Tsukí. Olette todellakin siinä",_ Queen Serenity hymyili Sailor Moonille ja Sailor Chibi Chibille. _"Voin vihdoinkin nähdä teidät uudelleen"._

"Voimme puhua teille?" Sailor Mercury kysyi Queen Serenityltä. Sailor Mercury oli utelias siksi, että hän ja muut pystyivät nyt puhumaan Queen Serenitylle.

_"Kiitos Eternity Main System of Moon Castlen pystyin jättämään tahtoni taakse jopa sen jälkeen, kun tuhouduin fyysisesti. Lähetin Luna ja Artemiksen Maahan etsimään teidät. Olen odottanut tätä hetkeä niin kauan. Muistateko, Serenity ja Tsukí?"_ Queen Serenity kysyi Sailor Moonilta ja Sailor Chibi Chibiltä.

Yllättäen Sailor Moon muisti jotain aiemmasta elämästään:

_Serenity ja Tsukí olivat äsken saapuneet Maahan. Heillä oli yllään valkoiset mekot, joissa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Heillä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät, ja Serenityllä oli oikeassa ranteessaan valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas._

_Sisarukset olivat niityllä, jonka vasemmassa reunassa oli iso tammi. Serenity seisoi niityllä ja piti Tsukía sylissään tuulen heilutellessa heidän hiuksiaan tosi kevyesti. Aurinko paistoi taivaalla._

_Serenity oli 17-vuotias, ja Tsukí oli 2-vuotias._

_("Serenity, sinulla ja Tsukilla oli tapana mennä Maahan tosi usein, koska olette ansainneet sen vihreyden ja tuulen. Ja Serenity, olit rakastunut käydessäsi Maassa",_ Queen Serenity sanoi.)

_Prinssi Endymion käveli Serenityn ja Tsukín taakse. Prinssillä oli mustat, lyhyet hiukset, siniset silmät ja vaalea iho. Hän oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen._

"Kyllä...Menin tosi usein Maahan, ja otin myöhemmin Tsukín mukaani käydessäni Maassa sen jälkeen, kun Inner Sailor Senshit olivat seuranneet minua Maahan ja tavanneet Shitennounit ensimmäisen kerran", Sailor Moon sanoi. "Halusin nähdä Endymionin tosi usein".

Silloin ympäristö muuttui loisteliaaksi, valkoiseksi valtakunnaksi. Kaikki katselivat ympärilleen vaikuttuneina.

_Valkoiseen mekkoon pukeutunut Serenity juoksi palatsin portaita pitkin ylös pitäen Tsukía sylissään. Tsukíllakin oli yllään valkoinen mekko. Prinsessat katselivati ympärilleen siltä varalta, jos joku olisi nähnyt heidät._

_Serenity työnsi palatsin oven auki oikealla kädellään nähdäkseen Sailor Marsin._

_"Prinsessat!" Sailor Mars sanoi. Hän kuulosti siltä, että hän oli jo jonkin aikaa odottanut prinsessojen palaavan kotiin._

_Serenity ja Tsukí hermostuivat hieman._

_"Kävitte taas Maassa kertomatta meille mitään, eikö vain?" Sailor Jupiter käveli prinsessojen taakse, ja Sailor Venus käveli prinsessojen oikealle puolelle._

_"Prinsessa Serenity, te olette Silver Millenniumin tuleva hallitsija", Sailor Venus sanoi, kun Sailor Mercury tuli paikalle pitäen käsissään kirjapinoa._

_"Prinsessa Serenity, on niin monia asioita, joita teidän ja sisarenne täytyy oppia", Sailor Mercury sanoi._

_"Tiedän", Serenity sanoi._

_Tsukí hymyili._

_"Katsomme äskeisen vierailunne Maassa läpi sormien tällä kertaa, kunhan mekin saamme ensi kerralla tulla kanssanne Maahan tapaamaan Shitennouneja", Sailor Venus sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli sininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli keltainen rintaneula. Sailor Venuksen minihame oli oranssi ja hameen takapuolella oli keltainen rusetti. Sailor Venuksen vyötäröllä roikkui ketju, joka oli tehty punaisista helmistä. Punaisten helmien välissä oli pienempiä, harmaita helmiä. Sailor Venuksen jaloissa oli oranssit korkokengät, joissa oli nilkkaremmit. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta oranssit. Hänen kaulassaan oli oranssi kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli punaiset, helmi-korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli oranssi jalokivi._

_"Hyvä on", Prinsessa Serenity sanoi._

"Mekin voimme nähdä menneisyyden tapahtumat", Sailor Mercury hymyili nähtyään menneisyyden tapahtumat.

"Päivät, jotka vietimme täällä, ja käydessämme Maassa", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Joo. Ei epäilystäkään", Sailor Jupiter hymyili.

"Ne olivat todella onnellisia päiviä", Kunzite sanoi.

Sailor Uranus ja Sailor Neptunekin hymyilivät katsottuaan menneisyyden tapahtumia.

Narukin hymyili. Vaikkei hän tiennytkään, mitä Serenity ja Tsukí olivat tehneet ollessaan Kuussa, tai käydessään Maassa tapaamassa prinssiä, Naru arveli kyseisiä tapaamisia koskevien muistojen olevan onnellisia. Hän arveli Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounienkin tapaamisten olleen onnellisia.

_"Olimme pitkäikäisiä, Kuussa asuvia olentojen. Tavoitteenamme oli suojella Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, valvoa Maata sen kasvaessa, ja suojella sitä",_ Queen Serenity kertoi._ "Mutta sitten tapahtui katastrofi. Paha olento hyökkäsi Maapallolle, yrittäen tehdä siitä omansa. Se sieppasi Inner Sailor Senshit yksi kerrallaan avustajansa, Berylin avulla. Se olento antoi Berylille pahaa energiaa, jonka Beryl siirsi Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle heidän ollessaan Maassa tapaamassa Shitennouneja"._

Maisema muuttui taas.

_Suisei ja Zoisite seisoivat Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevan marmoripenkin edessä._

_Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten ja taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä._

_Suisei oli pukeutunut vaaleansiniseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset korkokengät._

_Zoisitella oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Endymion ja Serenity olivat puutarhan toisella puolella. Muut Inner Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat prinssin ja prinsessan seurassa. Serenity oli jälleen ottanut pikkusiskonsa mukaansa ja piti siskoaan sylissään._

_"Mitä mietit, Suisei?" Zoisite kysyi, kun hän huomasi, että Mercuryn prinsessa näytti pohtivan jotain._

_"Prinsessa Serenity kertoi minulle ja muille Sailor Sensheille, että hän puhui Queen Serenitylle tänä aamuna. Queen Serenity näki Prinsessa Serenityn mainitseman meteoriitin. Kyseinen meteoriitti tuli Auringosta. Queen Serenity sanoi Prinsessa Serenitylle, että Auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta, minkä takia se meteoriitti tuli Auringosta. Queen Serenity ei kertonut tyttärelleen, millainen se poikkeuksellinen toiminta oli", Suisei sanoi._

_"Ajattelit sitä meteoriittiä", Zoisite sanoi ymmärrettyään, mitä Suisei oli äsken ajatellut._

_"Kyllä. Zoisite, onko Golden Kingdomin palatsin kirjastossa meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja?" Suisei kysyi. Suisei oli eilen käynyt Silver Millenniumin kirjastossa ja lukenut meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja. Valitettavasti yhdessäkään, Kuun palatsin kirjaston kirjoissa ei mainittu meteoriittiä, joka olisi muistuttanut sitä meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Suisein lukemissa kirjoissa oli ollut jopa kuvia meteoriiteistä, mutta niiden kuvien meteoriitit eivät olleet muistuttaneet sitä meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Suisei oli asiasta erittäin varma, sillä hän oli vienyt meteoriiteistä kertovat kirjat Prinsessa Serenityn_ _huoneeseen, ja Suisei oli näyttänyt kirjoissa olevien meteoriittien kuvat Prinsessa Serenitylle. Serenity oli sanonut, että hänen näkemänsä meteoriitti oli ollut täysin erilainen, kuin Suisein tuomien kirjojen kuvissa olevat meteoriitit._

_"On. Miksi kysyit?" Zoisite kuulosti uteliaalta._

_"Menin eilen Silver Millenniumin kirjastoon lukemaan meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja. Menin myöhemmin Prinsessa Serenityn huoneeseen, ja näytin mainitsemieni kirjojen kuvat Prinsessa Serenitylle, mutta hän sanoi ettei yhdenkään kirjan kuvassa ei ollut sellaista meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity näki. Ehkä Golden Kingdomin palatsin kirjaston kirjoissa on kuvia siitä meteoriitistä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity näki", Suisei ehdotti._

_"Käyn katsomassa. Sinun on parempi odottaa täällä, jotta kukaan palatsin väestä ei näe sinua. Sopiiko?" Zoisite kysyi._

_Suisei nyökkäsi._

_"Palatsin kirjasto on iso, joten minulla menee vähän aikaa, kun tutkin meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja", Zoisite sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti palatsin ulko-ovia._

_Suisei vilkaisi taivaalla olevia tähtiä. Hän alkoi ajatella meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Se oli kuulemma ollut erilainen kuin muut, meteoriparvessa olevat meteoriitit. Suisei ei ollut ennen kuullut sellaisesta meteoriitistä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Se oli syy, jonka takia Suisei ajatteli kyseistä meteoriittiä. Suisei ei huomannut, että läheisen puun takana seisoi pitkä, laiha nainen, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset._

_Berylin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo lensi kohti marmoripenkin edessä seisovaa Suiseitä, kunnes se osui hänen selkäänsä ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen._

_"Iiiiiiik!" Suisei huusi ja kaatui polvilleen. Häntä huimasi kamalasti ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän pyörtyisi kohta._

_"Suisei?!" Zoisite ryntäsi paikalle, minkä seurauksena Beryl piiloutui puun taakse, jotta Zoisite ei näkisi häntä._

_"Oletko kunnossa, Suisei?" Zoisite kysyi samalla, kun hän kumartui Suisein eteen ja asetti mollemmat kätensä tytön olkapäille._

_"Kyllä. Valvoin eilen tosi myöhään, sillä palasin Silver Millenniumin kirjastoon lukemaan meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja sen jälkeen, kun olin puhunut Prinsessa Serenitylle", Suisei sanoi. Se, että Suisei oli valvonut myöhään oli totta. Silti Suiseistä tuntui, että myöhään valvominen ei ollut aiheuttanut hänen äskeistä huimauskohtaustaan._

_Zoisite nosti Suisein syliinsä ja laittoi hänet istumaan penkille, joka oli Zoisiten oikealla puolella. Zoisite katsoi tyttöä huolestuneena._

_"Suisei, oletko varmasti kunnossa?" Zoisite kysyi._

_"Kyllä. Löysitkö Golden Kingdomin palatsin kirjaston kirjoista kuvia Prinsessa Serenityn näkemästä meteoriitistä?" Suisei kysyi._

_"En", Zoisite sanoi. Zoisite oli lukenut meteoriiteistä kertovat kirjat tosi tarkasti, mutta hän ei ollut löytänyt kuvaa meteoriitistä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Kun hän ei ollut löytänyt kuvia Serenityn mainitsemasta meteoriitistä, hän oli palannut puutarhaan nähdäkseen, että Suisei kaatui polvilleen. Hän oli jopa kuullut Suisein huutavan. Kyseinen huuto oli kuulostanut tosi tuskaiselta._

_"Ehkä minun pitäisi tarkkailla Suiseitä. Kerron Prinsessa Serenitylle, että Suiseillä oli äsken huono olo", Zoisite päätti._

Maisema muuttui jälleen.

_Aurinko oli jo laskenut ja taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu ja useita tähtiä._

_"Iltaa Serenity ja Kasei", Tuttu ääni sanoi tyttöjen takaa ja he kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Endymionin, Zoisiten ja Jadeiten._

_Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Zoisite oli pukeutunut vaaleanvihreään, pitkähihaiseen puserooon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_"Iltaa", Serenity sanoi, ennen kuin hän katsoi Zoisitea. "Etsimme Suiseitä. Oletko nähnyt häntä, Zoisite?"_

_"En", Zoisite sanoi. Hän hermostui, kun hän näki, että Serenity oli itkun partaalla. "Miksi etsitte häntä?"_

_"Hän on kadonnut. Pelkään, että hänelle on sattunut jotain", Serenity itki._

_Zoisite huolestui, kun hän kuuli, mitä prinsessa sanoi._

_"Mennään huoneeseeni ja puhutaan siellä enemmän", prinssi ehdotti. Hän huomasi, että Serenity oli poissa tolaltaan. Jos Serenity rauhoittuisi vähän, he voisivat puhua siitä, milloin Suisei oli kadonnut._

_"Menkää te edeltä. Pohdin tilannetta täällä ja tulen sitten", Kasei sanoi._

_"Puhun Kasein kanssa ja tulen huoneeseesi hänen kanssaan, prinssi", Jadeite sanoi._

_Prinssi nyökkäsi ja meni Serenityn ja Zoisiten kanssa siihen suuntaan, jossa palatsi oli._

_"Milloin huomasitte, että Suisei oli kadonnut?" Jadeite kysyi Kaseilta._

_"Eilen illalla", Kasei sanoi. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että Suisein katoamisen takana oli jotain tosi synkkää ja salaperäistä._

_"Kuka huomasi, että Suisei oli kadonnut?" Jadeite kysyi, kun hän ei keksinyt mitään muutakaan sanottavaa._

_"Prinsessa Serenity meni eilen illalla Suisein huoneeseen tarkistaakseen Suisein voinnin, ja silloin Prinsessa Serenity huomasi, että Suisei oli kadonnut. Suisein huone oli sotkettu tosi pahasti. Suisei ei ole sellainen, joka sotkee huoneensa", Kasei sanoi._

_"Ymmärrän", Jadeite sanoi ja vilkaisi taivaalla olevia tähtiä._

_Jadeite ja Kasei eivät huomanneet läheisen puun takana seisovaa pitkää, laihaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset. Kyseinen nainen katsoi Kaseita ja hymyili ilkeästi._

_Beryl kohotti oikeaa kättään, johon ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo liikkui kohti huvimajan edessä seisovaa Kaseita, kunnes se osui tytön selkään ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen._

_"Iiiiiiik!" Kasei huusi ja kaatui polvilleen. Häntä huimasi kamalasti ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oksentaisi tai pyörtyisi tai tekisi molemmat asiat._

_"Kasei, oletko kunnossa?" Jadeite kumarttui Kasein eteen ja katsoi Kaseita huolestuneena._

_"Kyllä. Etsitään muut", Kasei nousi Jadeiten avulla seisomaan ja he menivät siihen suuntaan, jossa palatsi oli._

Jadeite ei ollut ihan varma siitä, että Kasei oli kunnossa. Hän päätti pitää Kaseita silmällä.

Maisema muuttui taas.

_"Kasei on kadonnut?" Jadeite kysyi hermostuneena samalla, kun hän katsoi Prinsessa Serenityä._

_Serenity nyökkäsi ja itki. Hän oli huolissaan Suiseistä ja Kaseista. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet ja olivatko hänen ystävänsä kunnossa._

_Serenity ja Mokusei olivat vähän aikaa sitten saapuneet Golden Kingdomiin kertomaan Jadeitelle, että Kasei oli kadonnut._

_Serenity, Mokusei, prinssi ja Shitennounit seisoivat Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevan huvimajan edessä._

_Kun Prinsessa Serenity oli kertonut Queen Serenitylle, että Kasei oli kadonnut, Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen oliko Kasei mennyt kotiplaneettalleen, mutta Marsin suojelija oli käyttänyt Phobos ja Deimos linnan tietokonetta ja keronut Queen Serenitylle, että Kasei ei ollut Marsin Phobos ja Deimos linnassa. Tilanne oli ihan samanalainen kuin sinä yönä, kun Suisei oli kadonnut, ja se pelotti Prinsessa Serenityä._

_Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät._

_Mokuseilla oli yllään vihreä mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla, johon oli ommeltu vaaleanpunainen silkkiruusu._

_Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta._

_Nephritellä oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta, ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Zoisite oli pukeutunut vaaleanvihreään, pitkähihaiseen puserooon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten ja taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä._

_"Serenity, asiat järjestyvät varmasti", prinssi sanoi. Hän toivoi, että hän voisi olla varma siitä, mitä hän sanoi, mutta hänen oli oltava Serenityn tukena._

_Kukaan ei huomannut läheisen puun takana seisovaa pitkää, laihaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset. Kyseinen nainen katsoi Mokuseita ja hymyili ilkeästi._

_Berylin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo liikkui kohti Mokuseita, kunnes se osui Mokusein selkään ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen._

_Mokusei alkoi voida huonosti ja hetken hän luuli, että hän oksentaisi. Hänen selässään __juoksi__ kylmiä väreitä._

_"Mokusei, onko kaikki hyvin?" Nephrite kysyi oikealla puolellaan seisovalta tytöltä._

_"Kyllä. Sanoitko jotain, Nephrite?" Mokusei kysyi. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että joku tarkkaili häntä._

_"Kysyin, mitä mieltä olet Kasein katoamisesta?" Nephrite toisti kysymyksensä._

_"Se muistuttaa tapaa, jolla Suisei katosi", Mokusei sanoi lopulta._

_Kaikki katsoivat Mokuseita. Mokusei oli vähän aikaa sitten vaikuttanut siltä, että hän oli hermostunut._

Maisema muuttui taas.

_"Onko Mokusei kadonnut?" Nephrite kysyi Prinsessa Serenityltä._

_Serenity nyökkäsi._

_Nephriten oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että Mokusei oli kadonnut. Nephrite oli tosi turhautunut, kun hän ei tiennyt, missä Mokusei oli. Hän ei edes tiennyt sitä, oliko Mokusei kunnossa. Nyt hän uskoi tietävänsä, miltä Jadeitesta ja Zoisitesta tuntui heidän ollessaan huolissaan Suiseistä ja Kaseista._

_Nephritella oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta._

_Prinssi Endymion oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät._

_Kinseillä oli yllään keltainen mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa keltaisen hiusnauhan, johon oli ommeltu punainen silkki-ruusu._

_Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten. Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä._

_Serenity ja Kinsei olivat äsken saapuneet Golden Kingdomiin kertoakseen Nephritelle, että Mokusei oli kadonnut._

_Kun Prinsessa Serenity oli kertonut äidilleen, että Mokusei oli kadonnut, Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen, oliko Mokusei kotiplaneettallaan. Jupiterin suojelija oli käyttänyt Io linnan tietokonetta ja kertonut Queen Serenitylle, että Mokusei ei ollut Jupiterin Io linnassa. Tilanne oli ihan samanalainen kuin niinä öinä, joina Suisei ja Kasei olivat kadonneet._

_Serenity oli poissa tolaltaan sen takia, että hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet._

_Kunzite ja Kinsei katsoivat prinsessaa ja he huomasivat, että prinsessa oli itkun partaalla._

_Endymion kietoi molemmat kätensä prinsessan ympärille lohduttaakseen prinsessaa. Endymion tiesi, että Serenity välitti ystävistään tosi paljon. Oli täysin ymmärrettävää, että prinsessa oli poissa tolaltaan siksi, että hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet._

_Kukaan ei huomannut läheisen puun takana seisovaa pitkää, laihaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset. Kyseinen nainen katsoi Kinseitä ja hymyili ilkeästi._

_Berylin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo liikkui kohti Kinseitä, kunnes se osui Kinsein selkään ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen._

_Kinsei alkoi voida huonosti ja hetken hän luuli, että hän oksentaisi tai pyörtyisi. Hänen selässään __juoksi__ kylmiä väreitä. Häntä pyörrytti kamalasti._

_"Kinsei, voitko hyvin?" Kunzite kysyi, kun hän vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan seisovaa Kinseitä. Kun Kunzite näki, että Kinsei näytti voivan huonosti, hän huolestui._

_Kinsei ei sanonut mitään. Häntä huimasi kamalasti. Lopulta Kinsei pyörtyi._

_Kunzite toimi nopeasti ja hän kietoi molemmat kätensä Kinsein ylävartalon ympärille, jotta Kinsei ei kaatuisi maahan._

_"Kinsei?!" Serenity huusi huolissaan._

"Miten Queen Metalia sieppasi Inner Sailor Senshit?" Naru kysyi huolissaan.

_"Serenity, onko hän ystäväsi?"_ Queen Serenity kysyi nähtyään Narun.

"Kyllä. Hän on Naru", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Minä annoin Naru-chanille amuletin, jonka avulla hän voi hengittää täällä Kuussa. Hän on auttanut meitä tosi paljon tarkkailemalla kotikaupunkiamme siltä varalta, jos Dark Kingdomin soturit yrittävät hyökätä kotikaupunkiimme", Luna sanoi.

_"Hienoa",_ Queen Serenity sanoi. _"Naru, olen kiitollinen siitä, että olet auttanut ystäviäsi". _

"Kiitos, teidän korkeutenne", Naru kumarsi pienesti.

_"Sailor Mercury, yritä miettiä miten Queen Metalia sieppasi sinut, niin yritän näyttää ystävillesi miten Queen Metalia sieppasi sinut ja sieppauksesi jälkeiset tapahtumat",_ Queen Serenity sanoi.

Sailor Mercury mietti kovasti, miten Queen Metalia oli siepannut hänet 1000 vuotta sitten, minkä seurauksena Sailor Mercuryn tiara katosi hänen otsaltaan, ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi sininen Mercury planeetan symboli.

Queen Serenityn ympärillä oleva energia hohti kirkkaammin, ja maisema muuttui.

_Suisei istui sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset korkokengät._

_Suisein sängyn päällä oli vaaleansininen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Sängyn oikealla puolella oli lasiovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, vaaleansiniset verhot. Sängyn vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka edessä oli valkoinen tuoli. Pöydän päällä oli kirjoja ja kyniä. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli iso peili._

_Suisein huone oli samanlainen, kuin Prinsessa Serenityn huone. Huoneen ovet olivat valkoiset pariovet, joiden kahvat olivat kultaiset. Huoneen seinät ja lattia olivat valkoiset. Huoneen seinille oli kiinnitetty koukkuja, joissa roikkui lyhtyjä, joiden sisällä palavat liekit valaisivat huonetta. Lasiovien vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen ovi. Kyseisen oven takana oli Suisein vaatehuone. Valkoisen oven vasemmalla puolella oli vaaleansininen sermi._

_Suisei ei ollut nukkunut hyvin viime yönä, sillä hän oli nähnyt painajaista._

_Prinsessa Serenity oli käynyt Suisein huoneessa vähän aikaa sitten tarkistamassa, oliko Suisei kunnossa. Serenity oli vaikuttanut huolestuneelta ja Suisei ymmärsi, että Zoisite oli kertonut Serenitylle Suisein aiemmasta huimauskohtauksesta, joka Suiseilla oli ollut viimeksi, kun hän oli nähnyt Zoisiten._

_Yllättäen Suiseitä alkoi taas huimata ja häntä paleli. Hän nousi seisomaan, mutta hän kaatui sängylleen. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän pörtyisi. Hän nousi uudelleen seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti huoneensa ovia._

_"Ehkä minun on puhuttava palatsin lääkärille", Suisei ajatteli. Kun hän käveli kohti huoneensa ovia, hän vilkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa peiliä nähdäkseen jotain, mitä hänen oli vaikea uskoa todeksi. Suisein peilikuvan silmät olivat punaiset ja hänen ympärillään pyöri mustaa energiaa. "Mitä tämä on?!"_

_Suiseitä pelotti ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia pyöri entistä nopeammin. Suisein ympärillä pyörivä energia pyöri niin kovasti, että sängyllä olevat peitto, lakana ja tyyny repesivät ja putosivat lattialle. Huoneessa oleva sermi kaatui, kuten tuoli ja pöytä. Kirjat putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien ikkunat särkyivät tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella olevat pitkät, vaaleansiniset verhot repesivät ja putosivat lattialle._

_Lopulta Suisei ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia katosivat._

Maisema muuttui.

_Prinsessa Serenity käveli kohti Suisein huonetta. Hän oli huolissaan Suiseistä, sillä Suisei ei ollut tullut illalliselle pari tuntia sitten. Lopulta Serenity pysähtyi Suisein huoneen ovien eteen._

_Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät._

_"Suisei, voitko hyvin?" Serenity kysyi._

_Suisein huoneessa oli hiljaista._

_Prinsessa kohotti oikeaa kättään ja koputti oikealla puolella olevaan oveen._

_Huoneessa oli edelleen hiljaista._

_Serenity huolestui enemmän ja tarttui oikealla kädellään oikealla puolella olevan oven kahvaan, minkä jälkeen hän työnsi oven auki nähdäkseen jotain järkyttävää. Suisein huone oli sotkuinen ja Suiseitä ei näkynyt missään._

_"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?!" Prinsessa Serenityn selässä __juoksi__ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katsoi sotkettua huonetta. Serenity tunsi Suisein tosi hyvin ja hän tiesi, että Suisei ei ollut sellainen, joka sotkee huoneensa._

_"Ehkä joku muu sotki Suisei huoneen. Mutta miksi? Ehkä Suisei on kirjastossa", Serenity ryntäsi kohti kirjastoa. Häntä pelotti, sillä Suisei oli ollut entistäkin hiljaisempi viime aikoina. Suisei oli sanonut tänä aamuna, että hän oli nukkunut huonosti viime yönä. Suisei oli sanonut, että hän oli nukkunut huonosti, sillä hän oli nähnyt painajaista. Serenityllä oli ikävä tunne siitä, että kyse oli jostain muusta kuin univaikeuksista._

_Lopulta hän pysähtyi kirjaston isojen, valkoisten pariovien eteen. Kirjaston ovien kahvat oli tehty kullasta._

_Serenity työnsi ovet auki molemmilla käsillään, minkä jälkeen hän juoksi kirjastoon._

_Kirjaston lattia oli valkoinen, kuten kirjahyllyt ja seinät. Kirjaston ikkunoiden oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, siniset verhot. Kirjastossa oli pyöreät, valkoiset pöydät, joiden edessä oli valkoiset tuolit. Hyllyt olivat täynnä kirjoja._

_"Luna!" prinsessa huusi yhdellä tuolilla istuvalle, mustalle kissalle, jonka otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Kissan silmät olivat punaiset._

_Luna oli Queen Serenityn neuvonantaja. Queen Serenityllä oli toinenkin neuvonantaja, jonka nimi oli Artemis. Artemis oli valkoinen kissa. Artemiksen silmät olivat vihreät. Artemiksen otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli._

_Lunan ja Artemiksen kotiplaneetan nimi oli Mau. Mau-planeetan suojelija oli Sailor Mau. Prinsessa Serenity tiesi, että Mau-planeetan suojelija oli Sailor Mau, sillä Prinsessa Serenity ja Luna olivat joskus puhuneet Mau-planeetasta, ja Mau-planeetan suojelijasta. Kun Prinsessa Serenity ja Luna olivat puhuneet Mau planeetasta, Luna oli kertonut Prinsessa Serenitylle, että Mau-planeetan suojelija oli Sailor Mau._

_"Mitä nyt, prinsessa?!" Luna säikähti kun se huomasi, että Serenity oli poissa tolaltaan._

_"Etsin Suiseitä. Oletko nähnyt häntä?" prinsessa kysyi._

_"En ole nähnyt häntä päivällisen jälkeen. Miksi kysytte?" Luna kysyi._

_"Hänen huoneensa oli sotkettu ja hän ei ollut siellä", Serenity oli itkun partaalla. Hän ei tiennyt, missä hänen ystävänsä oli. Prinsessa ei tiennyt edes sitä, oliko Suisei kunnossa._

_"Suisei ei ole sellainen, joka sotkee huoneensa ja katoaa. Ehdotan, että tutkimme palatsin. Jos emme löydä häntä, meidän on puhuttava äidillenne, prinsessa", Luna alkoi_ _huolestua._

_Serenity nyökkäsi ja ryntäsi Lunan kanssa ulos kirjastosta etsimään Suiseitä._

_"Jos emme löydä Suiseitä, minun on kerrottava asiasta muille Sailor Sensheille ja Zoisitelle", Serenity ajatteli._

Maisema muuttui.

_Suisei istui mustalla kivituolilla. Hänen kätensä oli sidottu ketjuilla tuolin käsinojiin. Hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän pysytyi vain katsomaan ympärilleen. Hän oli luolassa. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, mutta luolan seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit._

_Luolan perällä oli iso, violetistä energiasta koostuva olento. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Olennon suu oli punainen ja sen silmät olivat siniset. Olennon otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio._

_Olennon edessä seisoi pitkä, laiha nainen. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja punaiset. Nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Mekon helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Naisen korvissa oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias._

_"Mercuryn Prinsessa Suisei, sinä mietit, mikä Prinsessa Serenityn näkemä meteoriitti oli. Se meteoriitti olin minä. Olen Queen Metalia. Tästä lähtien tottelet minua ja Beryliä. Beryl on uusi kuningataresi", Queen Metalia sanoi._

_"Ei. Minun tehtäväni on suojella Kuun valtakuntaa, Silver Millenniumia", Suisei sanoi. Häntä pyörrytti taas._

_Metalian otsassa oleva symboli hohti kirkkaana ja pimeä energia, jonka Beryl oli siirtänyt Suisein sisälle, ilmestyi tytön ympärille ja alkoi pyöriä tosi kovasti, kunnes se kietoutui Suisein ympärille. Kun energia katosi Suisein ympäriltä, hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Suisein otsassa ei enää ollut Mercury planeetan symbolia, sillä Queen Metalia oli käyttänyt Suisein sisälle siirrettyä, pimeää energiaa ja poistanut Suisein otsassa olleen, Mercury planeetan symbolin. Queen Metalia oli poistanut Suisein otsassa olleen Mercury planeetan symbolin, jotta se voisi aivopestä Suisein. Queen Metalia aikoi aivopestä muutkin Inner Sailor Senshit poistamalla heidän otsissaan olevat heidän kotiplaneettojensa symbolit, sillä se oli tapa, jolla Queen Metalia muutti Inner Sailor Senshit omiksi sotureikseen. Queen Metalia tiesi, että Inner Sailor Senshit saattaisivat saada oikeaa tehtäväänsä koskevat muistot takaisin, jos heidän otsissaan olisi heidän omien kotiplaneettojensa symbolit, eikä Queen Metalia halunnut Inner Sailor Senshien muistavan oikeaa tehtäväänsä. Queen Metalia halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, minkä takia Queen Metalia ei antaisi kenenkään pilata suunnitelmiaan._

_Suiseitä pyörrytti entistä enemmän ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän putosi johonkin pohjattomaan kuiluun. Lopulta hän pyörtyi._

_"Kun Suisei herää, hän tottelee sinua, Beryl", Queen Metalia sanoi._

_Beryl hymyili ilkeästi._

Maisema muuttui.

_"Tutkimme koko palatsin, mutta emme löytäneet Suiseitä", Serenity sanoi Lunalle. Hän istui Suisein sängyllä ja hän itki._

_"Meidän täytyy puhua äidillenne ja muille Sailor Sensheille, prinsessa", Luna sanoi._

_"Menen huomenna tapaamaan Zoisitea. Hänenkin täytyy tietää, mitä on tapahtunut", Serenity ajatteli._

"Queen Metalia sieppasi minutkin tuolla tavalla", Sailor Mars sanoi muistettuaan kyseisen asian samalla, kun Suisein tiara ilmestyi hänen otsalleen maiseman muuttuessa normaaliksi.

"Niinkö? Queen Metalia sieppasi minutkin tuolla tavalla", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Siepattuaan kaikki Inner Sailor Senshit ja aivopestyään heidät omiksi sotureikseen, Queen Metalia levitti Maan ihmisiin pahuutta. Se halusi Maborochi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, joten se aivopesi monet Golden Kingdomin asukkaat omaksi armeijakseen voidakseen hyökätä Kuuhun ja saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa. Lopulta Queen Metalia ja sen armeija hyökkäsivät Kuuhun. Mutta nuori Maan Prinssi, Endymion ja hänen Shitennouninsa pysyivät järjissään ja taistelivat Kuun valtakunnan väen puolella suojellakseen Prinsessa Serenityä ja Prinsessa Tsukía. Mutta he kaatuivat yrittäessään suojella sinua ja sisartasi, Serenity. Shitennounit ja Inner Sailor Senshit kuolivat taistellessaan toisiaan vastaan",_ Queen Serenity sanoi.

Maisema muuttui.

_Punahiuksinen, laiha ja vaaleaihoinen nainen, joka oli pukeutunut valkopunertavaan mekkoon juoksi Queen Metalian armeijan kanssa kohti Kuun palatsia. Nainen piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jonka avulla hän yritti hyökätä Prinsessa Serenityn ja Serenityn sylissä olevan Tsukín kimppuun._

_Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella oli jotain, joka näytti violetilta energialta. Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella olevassa energiassa, violetin värin seassa näkyi mustaakin väriä. Energiassa oli punainen suu, siniset silmät ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio._

_Endymion juoksi Serenityn ja Tsukín eteen, minkä seurauksena punahiuksisen naisen hyökkäys osui prinssin. _

_"Aaa!" Endymion huusi, kun punahiuksisen naisen miekan terä osui hänen ylävartaloonsa._

_"Endymion!" Serenity kaatui polvilleen ja itki. Hän laski Tsukín oikealle puolelleen ja katsoi prinssin ylävartalossa olevaa, syvää haavaa._

_"Isosisko!" Tsukí huusi. Tsukí tärisi pelokkaana._

_Prinssi kaatui maahan samalla, kun Kunzite ryntäsi kohti punahiuksista naista ja iski miekkansa punahiuksisen naisen vatsaan._

_Punahiuksinen nainen kaatui maahan ja hänen kädessään oleva miekka putosi maahan. Klak!_

_Yllättäen joku heitti miekan kohti Tsukía. Dhaks! Miekka osui Tsukín ylävartaloon ja hän kaatui maahan._

_"Eiiiiii!" Serenity itki. Hän oli surullinen ja poissa tolaltaan, sillä hän ei kestänyt Endymionin, siskonsa tai ystäviensä menettämistä._

_Serenity tarttui prinssin miekan kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja veti miekan huotrasta ja iski miekan omaan vatsaansa, ennen kuin hän kaatui prinssin päälle._

_"Serenity, et kestänyt rakkaasi ja sisaresi ja ystäviesi menettämistä, joten poimit Endymionin miekan ja...",_ Queen Serenity ei selvästikään pystynyt päättämään lausettaan.

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla minä onnistuin sinetöimään sen olennon pois. Vastavuoroisesti kaikki Silver Millenniumissa muuttui kiveksi. Ja Maapallon valtakunta tuhoutui. Maapallon historia on toistamassa itseään, koska se demoni on herännyt uudelleen. Meidän täytyy poistaa se kokonaan tällä kertaa. Maborochi no Ginzuishoun todellisilla voimilla. Prinsessa Serenity! Vain sinä voit tehdä sinetöidä Queen Metalian lopullisesti pois!"_ Queen Serenity kertoi.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun todellisilla voimilla?!" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Voimilla?" Sailor Chibi Chibi kysyi.

"Queen Serenity Maboroshi no Ginzuishoussa on jotain vikaa", Sailor Mercury sanoi. "Sen voimaa siirtyi Prinssi Endymioninin kehoon, kun hän haavoittui suojellessaan Kuun prinsessoja".

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa siirtyi hänen kehoonsa?"_ Queen Serenity kysyi. Sailor Moon näytti Queen Serenitylle kaulassaan olevan, ketjussa roikkuvan kristallin.

_"Serenity. Ilmeisesti Sailor Mercuryn mainitsema asia tapahtui, koska tahdoit pelastaa Endymionin. Älä huoli. Olen varma, että hän on elossa",_ Queen Serenity sanoi.

Sailor Moonin silmiin nousi kyyneliä, ja yksi kyynel putosi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun päälle.

"Hän on elossa", Sailor Moon hymyili helpottuneena.

_"Prinsessa Serenity. Muista tämä. Maborochi no Ginzuishoun voima riippuu pelkästään sydämestäsi. Ole rohkea ja luottavanen prinsessana olemisen suhteen, ja ollaksesi Sailor Moon, rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja. Ja älä unohda sitä, että olet lisäksi tavallinen tyttö. Todellinen merkitys vahvuuden takana piilee siinä. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune ja Uranus olkaa hyvät ja työskennelkää yhdessä suojellaksenne Prinsesoja. Ja suojelkaa tätä valtakuntaa. Shitennounit, suojelkaa niitä, joista välitätte_ _ja Maapalloa. Naru, ole jatkossakin ystäviesi tukena. En pysty enää puhumaan teille. Serenity ja Tsukí, olkaa onnellisia",_ Queen Serenity ojensi oikeaa kättään Sailor Moonille ja Sailor Chibi Chibille.

"Kuningatar!" Sailor Moon ja Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoivat suunnilleen samalla hetkellä ojentaen käsiään kohti Queen Serenityä, kun Queen Serenity katosi.

"On melkein aamu", Luna sanoi nähtyään, että Aurinko oli nousemassa. "Palasimmeko takaisin koteihimme?"

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit, Luna ja Artemis ja Naru olivat palanneet Maahan ja katsoivat Auringon nousua erään kerrostalon katolla.

"Kaikki, etsitään uudelleensyntymisemme todellinen merkitys täällä ", Sailor Moon sanoi.


	20. Kinsei's attack

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Beryl käveli jyrkkiä kiviportaita pitkin alaspäin Dark Kingdomin linnan alapuolella olevassa luolassa. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, ja Berylin oikeassa kädessään pitämän valtikan punainen jalokivi hohti vähän, minkä ansiosta Beryl näki kunnolla eteensä.

Queen Beryl ei huomannut portaiden yläpäässä seisovaa Kinseitä.

Kinsei oli päättänyt vakoilla Queen Beryliä, koska Kinsei ei ollut itse nähnyt Dark Kingdomin Suurta hallitsijaa. Kinsei arveli, etteivät muutkaan Kuro Senshit olleet nähneet Dark Kingdomin Suurta hallitsijaa.

_"En tiennyt, että Dark Kingdomin linnan alapuolella olisi tällainen luola",_ Kinsei ajatteli. _"Minne nämä portaat johtavat?"_

Queen Beryl pysähtyi isojen, kivisten pari-ovien eteen. Oviin oli kaiverrettu piikkiköynnöksien kuvioita.

"Olen saapunut, Queen Metalia-sama!" Queen Beryl ilmoitti, ja ovet avautuivat.

Queen Beryl käveli ovien takaa paljastuneeseen huoneeseen.

"Mitä tuon oven takana on?" Kinsei ajatteli ääneen. Lopulta hän lähti kävelemään portaita pitkin alaspäin.

Kinsei pysähtyi kammion oikealla puolella olevan oven eteen nähdäkseen ison, violettimustan energian, joka oli jonkinlaisen kivi-alttarin päällä. Sen otsassa oli punainen timantti-kuvio, jonka alapuolella oli kaksi sinistä viirua, jotka muistuttivat epämääräisesti silmiä.

_"Tuo on siis Dark Kingdomin Suuri hallitsija!"_ Kinsei ajatteli ymmärrettyään luolassa olevan olennon henkilöllisyyden.

"Queen Metalia-sama", Queen Beryl aloitti. "Olemme päätelleet, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, joka siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin kehoon onkin kadonnut. En ole löytänyt sitä hänen kehostaan".

"Sitten hankkiudu hänestä eroon. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on Prinsessa Serenityllä", Queen Metalian ääni oli kylmä ja kolkko, ja tuntui tunkeutuvan luihin ja ytimiin saakka.

"Tuxedo Kamenista voi silti olla jotain hyötyä. Suunnittelin aivopeseväni hänet varastamaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun prinsessalta", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Queen Beryl, tarvitsemme yhä enemmän ihmisten energiaa saavuttaaksemme päämäärämme. Nyt kun Prinsessa Serenityn reinkarnaatio on löytynyt, ei ole sijaa epäonnistumisille", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Ratkaisen tämän ongelman, ennen kuin alaisuudessani oleva Kinsei saa aiemman elämänsä _kadonneet_ muistot takaisin", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Kinsei järkyttyi kuulemastaan, ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi keltainen Venus-planeetan tunnus.

(Flashback)

_"Sailor Mars, Tulen ja Intohimon Senshi", Sailor Mars sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään punainen ja violetti Senshi-asu._

_"Sailor Jupiter, Rakkauden ja Rohkeuden Senshi", Sailor Jupiter sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleapunainen ja vihreä Senshi-asu._

_"Sailor Mercury, Rakkauden ja Älykkyyden Senshi", Sailor Mercury sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään sininen ja vaaleansininen Senshi-asu._

_"Sailor Venus, Rakkauden ja Kauneuden Senshi", Sailor Venus sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi ja keltainen Senshi-asu, jonka etupuolella oli sininen rusetti. "Prinsessa Serenity, suojelemme teitä ja sisartanne Prinsessa Tsukía"._

_"Kiitos", Sanoi 16-vuotias Sailor Moonin näköinen tyttö, jolla oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Tytön otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hän oli laiha, ja hänellä oli vaalea iho ja siniset silmät. Hänellä oli oikeassa kädessään valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hän piti sylissään pientä, 2-vuotiasta tyttöä, jolla oli punaiset hiukset. _

_Pienenkin tytön otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hän näytti Sailor Chibi Chibiltä. Hän oli laiha, ja hänellä oli vaalea iho ja siniset silmät._

_Sailor Senshit ja prinsessat olivat valkoisessa palatsissa._

(End of the flashback)

"Onko tämä muisto aiemmasta elämästäni? Olin yksi Sailor Sensheistä, jotka suojelivat Silver Millenniumin kruununperijätärtä, Prinsessa Serenityä ja hänen pikkusiskoaan. Kun minä ja muut Sailor Senshit olisimme saaneet aiemman elämämme muistot takaisin, olisimme todennäköisesti alkaneet etsiä prinsessoja. Mutta ennen kuin minä ja muut Sailor Senshit saimme muistimme takaisin, Queen Beryl löysi meidät ja otti meidät hallintaansa", Kinsei sanoi.

"Eli muistat kaiken", Queen Beryl sanoi nähtyään Kinsein.

"Queen Beryl?" Kinsei kysyi. "Mitä olet tehnyt?" Käytitkö minua ja muita Sailor Senshejä hyväksesi löytääksesi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun?"

"Kyllä. Sinä ja muut Sailor Senshit olitte kaikki vain kertakäyttöisiä sotilaita, joiden avulla toteutin suunnitelmaani", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Noita!" Kinsei huusi rynnäten kohti Beryliä hyökätäkseen Berylin kimppuun.

Beryl oli kuitenkin nopeampi, ja iski valtikkansa toisen pään kammion lattiaan, joka peittyi nopeasti mustaan energiaan.

"Iiiiiiiiik!" Kinsei huusi saatuaan sähköiskun. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hänen sisälleen siirrettiin pimeyttä.

Beryl virnisti:

"Sinä olet osa suunnitelmani toteuttamista".

"Lopeta!" Kinsei kiljui. "Tämä ei ole oikein!"

"Tuo minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Queen Beryl huusi.

Pimeä energia katosi Kinsein ympäriltä, ja hän katsoi Beryliä, mutta nyt Kinsein silmät olivat punaiset.

"Kyllä, Queen Beryl-sama", Kinsei sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Siitä on kauan, kun olin täällä viimeksi",_ Sailor Mercury ajatteli painellen sormillaan Mercuryn Marinel-linnan tietokoneen näppäimiä. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten saapunut Mercuryn Marinel-linnaan käyttääkseen kyseisen linnan tietokoneen jäljityslaitetta löytääkseen uuden sisäänkäynnin Dark Kingdomin linnaan. Sailor Mercury etsi uutta sisäänkäyntiä Dark Kingdomin linnaan, jotta hän ja hänen ystävänsä voisivat käyttää uutta sisäänkäyntiä ja murtautua Dark Kingdomin linnaan pelastaakseen Mamorun Queen Berylin huomaamatta.

Mercuryn Marinel-linna oli sisäpuolelta tummansinisen ja vaaleansinisen värinen, ja linnan sisäänkäynnin oviaukon edessä olevassa lattiassa oli iso Mercury-planeetan tunnus.

Yllättäen tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva Kinseistä, joka saapui Tokioon.

"Varoitan muita", Suisei ajatteli hermostuneena. Hänestä tuntui, että jotain ikävää oli tekeillä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit olivat muiden Sailor Senshien kanssa komentokeskuksessa keskustelemassa Mamorun pelastamista koskevista suunnitelmista, mutta yllättäen Sailor Mercuryn kuva ilmestyi komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näyttöruudulle.

"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Kunzite kysyi.

_"Käytin äsken Mercuryn Mariner-linnan tietokoneen jäljityslaitetta löytääkseni salaisen sisäänkäynnin Dark Kingdomin linnaan siinä toivossa, että voisimme käyttää kyseistä sisäänkäyntiä murtautuaksemme Dark Kingdomin linnaan pelastaaksemme Mamoru-sanin Queen Berylin huomaamatta, mutta huomasin Mariner-linnan tietokoneen avulla että Kinsei saapui äsken Tokioon", Sailor Mercury sanoi._

"Minä hoidan tämän, Sailor Mercury", Kunzite sanoi ja käveli ulos komentokeskuksesta komentokeskuksen portaita pitkin.

"Menen auttamaan Kunzitea", Sailor Moon sanoi ja lähti seuraamaan Kunzitea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Toivottavasti Sailor Moon ja muut voivat pysäyttää Kinsein",_ Sailor Mercury ajatteli.

Sailor Mercury vilkaisi linnansa suurta tietokoneen näyttöruutua nähdäkseen vain Dark Kingdomin synkän linnan. Linnan ulkoseinät olivat harmaat, ja katto oli musta. Linna oli lähellä vuoria, ja linnan lähellä oleva maasto oli lumen ja jään peitossa. Yllättäen Sailor Mercury näki linnan lähellä olevassa vuoressa luolan suuaukon.

_"Näyttää siltä, että Dark Kingdomin linnaan voisi päästä Dark Kingdomin linnan säänkäynnin lisäksi tuon luolan kautta. Noiden energia-lukemien perusteella vaikuttaa siltä, että Queen Metalia on vahvistunut hänelle annetun ihmisten energian ansiosta",_ Suisei ajatteli katsoen tietokoneen näyttöruudun oikealla puolella olevaa energia-taulukkoa, jossa oli tosi korkeat energia-lukemat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Energy Damage!" Kunziten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi hopean väristä energiaa, joka lähestyi Kinseitä tosi nopeasti.

Kinsei väisti Kunziten hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä oikealle, minkä seurauksena Kunziten hyökkäys osui katuun. Kraks! Katuun ilmestyi tosi iso kuoppa.

"Osaatko taistella muillakin tavoilla?" Kinsei kysyi. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, jota hän heitti kohti Kunzitea.

Kunzite nosti nopeasti oikean kätensä eteensä luoden eteensä hopean värisen suojakilven. Kraks! Kinsein hyökkäys osui Kunziten suojakilpeen ja katosi.

"Voimasi loppuvat jossain vaiheessa, ellet turvaudu vahvempii taistelu-menetelmiin", Kinsei sanoi Kunzitelle.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon huusi juostuaan Kunziten taakse ja pitäen puolikuusauvaa oikeassa kädessään. Puolikuusauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka osui Kinseihin.

Kinsein kehosta nousi esiin musta energia-pallo, jossa oli timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Energia-pallo katosi samalla, kun Kinsein otsaan ilmestyi keltainen Venus-planeetan symboli. Lopulta Kinsei pyörtyi. Hänen yllään olevat Kuro Senshin vaatteet katosivat, ja niiden tilalle ilmestyi valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti Kinsein polviin asti. Kinsein jaloissa oli nyt valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät. Kinsein hiuksiin oli sidottu punainen hiusnauha.

"Kiitos, Sailor Moon. Tulit tänne sopivasti", Kunzite sanoi nostaen Kinsein syliinsä. "Nyt meidän on keskityttävä suunnitelmaan pelastaa Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaatio".

Sailor Moon nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meidän Suuri hallitsijamme, Queen Metalia. Anna minulle voimaa. Anna minulle voimaa herättää Tuxedo Kamen!" Queen Beryl osoitti oikeassa kädessään pitämällään valtikallaan kivipöydällä makaavaa Tuxedo Kamenia.

Tuxedo Kamenilla oli yllään omat vaatteensa, mutta nyt hänen kehoonsa ei oltu kiinnitetty minkäänlaisia johtoja.

Berylin valtikan jalokivi alkoi hohtaa punaisena, ja Tuxedo Kamenin kehon yli kulki nopeasti tumma varjo.

Tuxedo Kamen heräsi ja nousi istumaan, mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät.

Klak! Queen Berylin valtikka putosi huoneen lattialle, ja hän laittoi molemmat kätensä Tuxedo Kamenin poskille:

"Endymion. Olet nyt Queen Berylin nukke. Mene Tokioon. Tapa prinsessa ja ota Maboroshi no Ginzuishou".

(Seuraavana päivänä)

Mamoru katsoi Game Center Crown-pelikauppaa seisoen kaupan vastakkaisella puolella olevalla kadulla.

Mamorulla oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli vaaleanruskea takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Lopulta Mamoru lähti kävelemään kohti pelikauppaa, ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat punaisiksi, sillä hän tunsi kyseisen pelikaupan lähellä Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien energiaa.

Mamoru ei tuntunut edes huomaavan, että taivaalla oli aurinko ja muutama pilvi.


	21. Aino Minako, Sailor Venus

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onko Kinsei herännyt?" Katsu kysyi Usagilta avattuaan Harukin kodin vierashuoneen oven, ja sulkien sen perässään oikealla kädellään tultuaan vierashuoneeseen.

"Ei vielä", Usagi sanoi istuen sängyn oikealla puolella olevalla tuolilla. Hänellä ja Katsulla oli yllään koulupuvut.

Kinsei nukkui sängyllä, ja hänen kenkänsä oli laitettu sängyn oikealla puolella olevalle lattialle. Huone, jossa Kinsei nukkui oli sama huone, jossa muutkin Kuro Senshit olivat nukkuneet sen jälkeen, kun heidät oli vapautettu Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

Usagi ja Katsu olivat eilen tuoneet Kinsein Harukin kodin vierashuoneeseen kysyttyään ensin sopisiko se Harukille.

Lopulta Kinsei heräsi, ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen:

"Missä minä olen?"

"Olet Jadeiten, eli Harukin kotona. Toimme sinut tänne eilen sen jälkeen, kun Usagi-san oli vapauttanut sinut Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Katsu sanoi. "Nukuit suunnilleen 10 tuntia. Kello on 06:00 aamulla".

"Todellako?" Kinsei kysyi noustuaan istumaan. Hän katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki huoneen oven yläpuolella olevalle seinälle ripustetun seinäkellon, jossa näkyi prikulleen se kellonaika, jonka Katsu oli äsken maininnut.

"Jospa esittäytyisit", Katsu ehdotti samalla, kun hän tarttui huoneen seinässä olevan ikkunan edessä oleviin verhoihin molemmilla käsillään, ja veti verhot ikkunan oikealle ja vasemmalle puolelle.

Aurinko oli nousemassa, mutta taivaalla oli hieman harmaita pilviä.

"Olen Aino Minako. Opiskelen Shiba Koen Junior High Schoolissa", Minako sanoi.

"Niinkö? Mutta miten Queen Metalia löysi sinut?" Usagi kysyi.

"Se tapahtui puoli vuotta sitten. Kouluni lentopallo joukkueessa, johon minä kuulun on eräs poika, johon olin ihastunut. Hänen nimensä oli Tsutomu Asai. Eräänä päivänä lähdettyäni koulusta tiesin Tsutomu Asain olevan harjoittelemassa lentopalloa kouluni liikuntasalissa, joten olin menossa kertomaan hänelle että pidän hänestä, mutta näin että hänellä olikin jo tyttöystävä. Menin liikuntasalin taakse. Olin vihainen ja hieman surullinen siitä, että ihastuksellani oli jo tyttöystävä. Yllättäen jokin pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olin Dark Kingdomissa. Ehkä Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. En tiedä, miten Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. Kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin, ympärilläni pyörivä, pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni entistä nopeammin. Näin Queen Metalian heti sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin. Queen Metalia oli jonkinlaisen alttarin päällä. Queen Metalia on tosi iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Queen Metalian violetin värin seassa on mustaakin väriä, ja kun näin Queen Metalian kasvot, selässäni alkoi _juosta_ kylmiä väreitä. Queen Metalian suu on punainen. Queen Metalian silmät ovat sininet, ja Queen Metalian otsassa on punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio. Kun katsoin Queen Metaliaa, käteni sidottiin ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin. Sitten pimeä energia, joka pyöri ympärilläni, siirtyi sisälleni. Kun mainitsemani, pimeä energia oli siirtynyt sisälleni, vaatteeni muuttuivat Kuro Senshin vaatteiksi, ja sitten pyörryin. Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, olin yhdessä Dark Kingdomin linnan huoneessa. Kyseinen huone oli erilainen, kuin se huone, jossa Queen Metalia oli. Sen jälkeen, kun olin pyörtynyt, en muistanut nähneeni Queen Metaliaa. En muistanut edes nimeäni. Kun heräsin, huomasin makaavani sängyssä. Seuraavaksi katselin huonetta, jossa olin. Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, kuten lattia ja kattokin. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli lasista tehdyt pariovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, violetit verhot. Sänky, jossa makasin, oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella. Sängyn päällä oli violetti peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana, ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli harmaa pöytä. Kyseisen pöydän edessä oli musta tuoli. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli harmaasta marmorista tehty koroke, jonka päällä oli vihreä kristallipallo. Yllättäen kyseinen kristallipallo alkoi hohtaa, ja siihen ilmestyi kuva Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevasta valtaistuinsalista. Huoneen ovi oli kristallipallon korokkeen vasemmalla puolella. Kyseinen ovi oli violetti. Halusin tietää, mitä oli tekeillä, joten menin Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin. Kun olin mennyt Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin, näin punahiuksisen naisen, joka sanoi olevansa Queen Beryl. Hän näytti jostain syystä tutulta, vaikka en ymmärrä, miksi hän näytti tutulta. Aloin totella Queen Beryliä sen jälkeen, kun olin puhunut hänen kanssaan. Ehkä aloin totella Queen Beryliä siksi, että Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt sisälleni aiemmin mainitsemani, pimeän energian. Queen Metalia ja Queen Beryl taisivat käyttää mainitsemaani, pimeää energiaa aivopestäkseen minut Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshiksi. Sailor Moon, tarkoitan prinsessa, kiitos että vapautit minut Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Kunzite, anteeksi se Katarinaa koskeva youma-tapaus. Kun Queen Beryl katsoi sinun ja ystäviesi keskustelua Tokion sataman lähellä olevalla rakennustyömaalla käydyn taistelun jälkeen, Queen Beryl kuuli sinun maininneen ystävillesi, että taistelit joskus Taisho Gininä. Queen Beryl kertoi minulle kyseisestä keskustelustasi ystäviesi kanssa. Aloin tutkia Taisho Gin-taustaasi ja sain selville sen, että taistelit joskus youmia vastaan ollessasi Englannissa. Sain selville jopa sen, että silloin kun taistelit youmia vastaan ollessasi Englannissa, teit silloin yhteistyötä Katarinan kanssa, ja kun tutkin Katarinan ja sinun rikosten selvittämistä koskevaa yhteistyötänne sain selville sen Lontoossa tapahtuneen varasto-onnettomuuden. Kun olin tutkinut sinun ja Katarinan yhteistyötä keksin suunnitelman, jonka avulla voisin saada selville sekä Sailor Senshien, että Shitennounien oikeat henkilöllisyydet, ja tarvitsin Katarinaa toteuttaakseni kyseisen suunnitelman. Päätin aivopestä Katarinan ja järjestää hänelle tapaamisen sinun kanssasi, Kunzite. Kyseisen tapaamisen aikana Katarina yrittäisi keskustella sinun kanssasi Kunzite, ja samalla Katarina yrittäisi selvittää Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien oikeat henkilöllisyydet. Kun olin keksinyt äsken mainitsemani suunnitelman, otin yhteyttä Katarinaan ja kerroin hänelle, että Taisho Gin selvisi siitä aiemmin mainitsemastani varasto-onnettomuudesta, ja palasi Japaniin jatkamaan Taisho Gin-tehtävänsä suorittamista. Samalla kun kerroin Katarinalle, että Taisho Gin selvisi siitä varasto-onnettomuudesta, aivopesin Katarinan. Kun olin aivopessyt Katarinan, hän kertoi minulle, että Taisho Ginin, eli Kunziten oikea nimi on Shiratori Katsu", Minako sanoi.

"Miten Queen Beryl sai selville sataman lähellä olevalla rakennustyömaalla käydyn Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien välisen keskustelun?" Luna kysyi kun se tuli huoneeseen Harukan kanssa Harukan avatessa ja sulkiessa oven itsensä ja kissan perässä.

"Salakuuntelitteko meitä koko tämän keskustelun ajan?" Usagi kysyi ymmärrettyään, miten Luna ja Haruka olivat saaneet kyseisen keskustelun selville.

"Kyllä. Tulimme tänne vähän aikaa sitten Harukin ilmoitettua meille, että toitte Kinsein tänne eilisen taistelun jälkeen", Haruka sanoi.

"Queen Berylillä on valtaistuinsalissaan kristallipallo, jonka avulla hän näki Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien keskustelemassa Tokion sataman lähellä olevalla rakennustyömaalla. Hän käyttää sitä kristallipalloa tarkkaillakseen eri paikkoja", Minako sanoi.

"Selvä, mutta miten aivopesit Katarinan?" Luna kysyi.

"Lähetin Katarinalle sähköpostin, jossa olevan linkin avulla pystyin _puhumaan_ hänelle samalla tavalla, kuin olisin ollut samassa huoneessa Katarinan kanssa. Tein äsken mainitsemani asian heti sen jälkeen, kun olin tutkinut Taisho Ginin taustoja, keksinyt äsken mainitsemani suunnitelman ja saanut selville teille kertomani, Englannissa tapahtuneen varasto-onnettomuuden yksityiskohdat. Kun minä, ja Katarina _puhuimme_ sähköpostin avulla, Katarina sanoi minulle saapuvansa seuraavana päivänä Tokioon puhumaan Katsun kanssa. Katarina sanoi minulle kyseisen asian pian sen jälkeen, kun olin aivopessyt hänet", Minako sanoi. "Kun Katarina oli saapunut Tokioon, hän varasi huoneen Haido hotellista ja soitti Katsulle pyytäen Katsua saapumaan Haido hotelliin keskustelemaan Katarinan kanssa. Tarkkailin kyseistä keskustelua Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevassa huoneessani olevan kristallipalloni avulla. Sitten Katsu lähti hotellihuoneesta, joten siirsin itseni kyseiseen hotellihuoneeseen teleporttauksella, ja muutin Katarinan youmaksi pakottaen hänet hyökkäämään Katsun kimppuun. Kyseinen suunnitelma meni pieleen. Eilen vakoilin Queen Beryliä, kun hän meni Dark Kingdomin linnan alapuolella olevaan luolaan. Kyseisessä luolassa oli kammio, jossa Queen Metalia oli", Minako sanoi.

"Miksi vakoilit Queen Beryliä?" Haruka kysyi.

"Halusin tietää, miksi minä ja muut Kuro Senshit emme olleet saaneet nähdä Queen Metaliaa. Kun salakuuntelin Queen Berylin ja Queen Metalian välistä keskustelua, muistin suojelleeni Kuun prinsessoja aiemmassa elämässäni. Queen Beryl kuitenkin näki minut, ja hypnotisoi minut, kun yritin hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa saatuani aiemman elämäni muistot takaisin. Kun hän oli hypnotisoinut minut, hän käski minun tuoda hänelle Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Sitten hyökkäsin eilen Tokioon. Tehän tiedätte jo, miten eilinen taistelu päättyi", Minako sanoi.

"Kyllä. Se, että muutit Katarina-sanin youmaksi oli oikeastaan Queen Berylin ja Queen Metalian syytä, joten en syytä sinua", Katsu sanoi Minakolle.

"Kiitos", Minako sanoi katsoen Katsua hieman punastuneena.

"Tuota, haluaisitko taistella kanssamme Dark Kingdomin väkeä vastaan?" Luna kysyi hypättyään sängylle, jolla Minako istui.

"Kyllä. Se on vähintä, mitä voin tehdä hyvittääkseni teille sen, että autoin Queen Metaliaa ja Queen Beryliä toteuttamaan heidän suunnitelmansa", Minako sanoi.

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti, ja Minakon sängylle putosi keltainen muodonmuutos-kynä.

"Muuttuaksesi sinun on sanottava Venus Power Make-Up!" Luna sanoi.

Minako nyökkäsi.

"Muuten Minako, kun salakuuntelit Queen Berylin ja Queen Metalian välistä keskustelua, kuulitko heidän puhuvan jotain Tuxedo Kamenista?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä", Minako sanoi. "Queen Berylin ja Queen Metalian Tuxedo Kamenia koskeva keskustelu oli tällainen:

(Flashback)

_"Queen Metalia-sama", Queen Beryl aloitti. "Olemme päätelleet, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, joka siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin kehoon onkin kadonnut. En ole löytänyt sitä hänen kehostaan"._

_"Sitten hankkiudu hänestä eroon. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on Prinsessa Serenityllä", Queen Metalian ääni oli kylmä ja kolkko, ja tuntui tunkeutuvan luihin ja ytimiin saakka._

_"Tuxedo Kamenista voi silti olla jotain hyötyä. Suunnittelin aivopeseväni hänet varastamaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun prinsessalta", Queen Beryl sanoi._

(End of the flashback)

"Niinkö? Toisaalta se olisi ihan Queen Berylin tapaista", Katsu sanoi.

"Niin. Minun pitää nyt mennä kotiin tekemään läksyjä", Usagi nousi seisomaan ja lähti huoneesta. "Nähdään myöhemmin".

Luna katsoi muita hieman vaivaantuneena sen jälkeen, kun Usagi oli avannut ja sulkenut vierashuoneen oven perässään lähdettyään vierashuoneesta.

"Tuota, minun pitäisi kertoa teille eräs asia. Näin Usagi-chanin käyvän eilen Game Center Crown-pelikaupassa. Kun hän kävi siellä eilen, hän puhui jollekin Mamorun näköiselle miehelle, mutta sillä miehellä oli punaiset silmät. Kuulin Motokin sanovan kyseistä miestä parhaaksi ystäväkseen, Endouksi. Mainitsin kyseisen asian Mako-chanille, ja hän meni kysymään Motokin tyttöystävältä Endouta koskevia tietoja. Reika sanoi, ettei hän ole koskaan tavannut Endouta, muuta hän kuvaili Endouta melko passiiviseksi, ja että hän oli Motokin kertoman perusteella kuvitellut Endoun eri näköiseksi kuin se mies, jonka kanssa näin Usagi-chanin puhuvan eilen. Mako-chan kertoi kyseisen asian minulle sen jälkeen, kun hän oli puhunut Reikalle", Luna sanoi.

"Artemis varoitti minua tänä aamuna saaneensa selville sen, että joku selvittää Taisho Gin-pelin tasot nopeasti, ja menin Artemiksen kanssa Game Center Crowniin-pelikauppaan tutkimaan asiaa ja näin, että Lunan äsken mainitsema mies pelasi Taisho Gin-peliä. Artemis ja minä aloimme epäillä, että näkemämme mies saattaisi olla joku Queen Berylin alainen, joka yrittää selvittää Taisho Gin-pelin tasot päästäkseen Game Center Crown-pelikaupan alapuolella olevaan komentokeskukseen. Ajattelimme tutkia asiaa lisää tänään", Katsu sanoi.

"Pitäisikö meidän varoittaa Usagi-chania siitä, että hänen tapaamansa Endou saattaa olla Queen Berylin alainen?" Haruka kysyi.

"Meillä pitäisi olla jonkinlaisia todisteita teoriamme tueksi", Katsu sanoi. "Mutta siinä Endoussa on jotain epäilyttävää. Vakoillaan häntä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin puhumme Usagi-sanille Endouta koskevista epäilyistämme".

Muut nyökkäsivät.


	22. Endymion

**Heipä hei. Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka avasi Game Center Crown-pelikaupan takaoven, ja meni sisälle hänen ystäviensä seuratessa häntä.

Harukalla ja muilla Sailor Sensheillä oli yllään koulupuvut. Shitennouneillakin oli yllään koulupuvut. Narullakin oli yllään koulupuku.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

"Missä Mako-chan on?" Naru kysyi samalla, kun Haruka sulki pelikaupan takaoven.

"Mako-san sanoi vakoilevansa Endouta", Katsu vilkaisi oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevaa kommunikaattori-ranneketta. Makoto oli pari tuntia sitten ottanut Katsuun yhteyttä omalla kommunikaattori-rannekkeellaan ja sanonut, että hän halusi tavata Katsun ja muut komentokeskuksessa.

Katsu oli myöhemmin ottanut yhteyttä muihin ystäviinsä käyttämällä kommunikaattori-rannekettaan ja sanonut ystävilleen, että heidän ja Makoton pitäisi puhua komentokeskuksessa tänä iltana.

"Miksi hän vakoilee Endou-kunia?" Usagi kysyi pitäen Chibi Chibiä sylissään.

Chibi Chibillä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, ja hänellä oli lantiollaan vaaleansininen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

"Kun lähdit tästä pelikaupasta aiemmin tänä iltana olin tämän pelikaupan lähellä ja näin, miten Endou katsoi sinua, Usagi-san. En pitänyt siitä katseesta, jolla Endou katsoi sinua tänään, Usagi-san", Katsu sanoi. "Aluksi suunnittelin, että hoitaisin itse Endoun vakoilemisen, mutta Mako-san halusi vakoilla häntä".

Kaikkialla oli pimeää, mutta kun Katsu katseli ympärilleen hän huomasi, että kaupan myyntitiskin takana oleva ovi oli auki. Hän käveli oven eteen, ja kurkisti ulos nähdäkseen, että komentokeskuksen oviaukon yläpuolella olevat pelikoneet olivat liukuneet sivuun.

"Mako-san taitaakin jo olla komentokeskuksessa. Hän halusi puhua meille juuri komentokeskuksessa", Katsu käveli uteliaana kohti komentokeskuksen portaita.

"Hyvä että tulitte", Makoto sanoi, kun hänen ystävänsä kävelivät portaita pitkin komentokeskukseen. Hän istui tietokoneen edessä olevalla jakkaralla. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku.

"Vakoilitko Endouta?" Haruka kysyi uteliaana. Yllättäen hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä, että joku tarkkaili häntä. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, ja häntä hermostutti hieman.

"Kyllä", Makoto nousi seisomaan ja katsoi Usagia. "Usagi-chan, onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou sinulla?"

"Kyllä", Usagi katsoi kaulakorussaan roikkuvaa kristallia.

Rei vilkaisi Makotoa, joka käveli kohti Usagia. Rein selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun Makoto nosti oikeaa kättään kohti Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Reistä tuntui siltä, että joku tarkkaili heitä. Hänellä oli voimia, joiden avulla hän tunsi, jos lähellä oli pimeää energiaa.

Rei toimi nopeasti, ja potkaisi Makoton kohti yhtä, komentokeskuksen oikealla puolella olevaa pylvästä.

Kraks! Makoto osui pylvääseen, ja kaatui lattialle.

"Rei-chan?!" Usagi kysyi hermostuneena.

Piip piip! Komentokeskuksen hälytysjärjestelmä käynnistyi.

"Jotain on tekeillä!" Luna huusi hermostuneena.

"Huomasitte näemmä, että jokin oli vialla", Tuttu ääni sanoi ja kaikki kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Tuxedo Kamenin istuvan erään pylvään päällä. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Takin olkapäillä oli musta viitta. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänellä ei ollut päässään hattua, eikä hänen kasvoillaan ollut naamiota. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset.

"Hypnotisoimme ystävänne, jotta hän päästäisi meidät komentokeskukseen", Toisen pylvään päällä istuva Motoki sanoi. Motokilla oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan musta vyö. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset.

Nobuyuki ja Naru ryntäsivät Makoton viereen tarkistaakseen, oliko Makoto kunnossa.

"Tuxedo Kamen?!" Usagi huusi kuulostaen hermostuneelta.

"Muuttukaa!" Minako työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin muodonmuutos-kynänsä samalla, kun Tuxedo Kamen ja Motoki hyppäsivät komentokeskuksen lattialle. "Venus Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Power Make-Up!"

"Uranus Power Make-Up!"

Shitennounitkin muuttuivat.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja kauneuden, Sailor Venus! Haluan rangaista teitä rakkaudella!" Sailor Venus seisoi Usagin edessä, sillä Usagi ei ollut vielä muuttunut Sailor Mooniksi.

Kunziten epäilykset Endouta kohtaan olivat osuneet oikeaan. Kunzite ei aikonut antaa Endoun satuttaa ystäviään, tai varastaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta.

Kunzite epäili, että Motoki oli hypnotisoitu.

"Prinsessa, anna Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi Usagille.

Usagi ei sanonut mitään. Häntä pelotti, ja siksi hän ei ollut muuttunut Sailor Mooniksi.

"Jos haluat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, sinun täytyy ensin taistella minua vastaan", Sailor Uranus sanoi. "Kunzite, Jadeite ja Zoisite, pysäyttäkää Motoki-san. Sailor Senshit, suojelkaa prinsessoja ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta!"

Sailor Uranus ryntäsi kohti Tuxedo Kamenia, ja yritti potkaista Tuxedo Kamenia.

Tuxedo Kamen väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalle.

"Sain Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun!" Motoki huusi katsoen oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kristallia, jonka hän oli äsken napannut Usagilta.

"Mitä?!" Sailor Uranus huusi uskomatta korviaan.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus tarttui oikealla kädellään vyötäröllään roikkuvaan ketjuun, ja heitti sen kohti Motokia. Ketju kietoutui nopeasti Motokin ylävartalon ympärille ja alkoi hehkua keltaisena.

"Aaaa!" Motoki huusi, kun ketjussa ollut energia ympäröi hänet. Hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi saanut sähköiskun. Hän pyörtyi komentokeskuksen lattialle samalla, kun Sailor Venus käytti ketjuaan ja nappasi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Motokin oikeasta kädestä.

Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Sailor Venusta.

Dhak! Sailor Venus kaatui komentokeskuksen lattialle, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou lensi korkealle ilmaan.

Sailor Uranus hyppäsi kohti Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, ja nappasi sen vasemmalla kädellään samalla, kun Kunzite auttoi Sailor Venusta nousemaan seisomaan.

Sailor Uranus hyppäsi lattialle ja hänen miekkansa ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. Sailor Uranus heilautti miekastaan tuulta kohti Tuxedo Kamenia.

Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Sailor Uranuksen hyökkäystä.

Bam! Tuxedo Kamenin hyökkäys osui Sailor Uranuksen hyökkäykseen, minkä seurauksena Sailor Uranuksen hyökkäys katosi. Sitten Tuxedo Kamenin hyökkäys osui Sailor Uranuksen miekkaan, joka putosi komentokeskuksen lattialle.

Sailor Uranus närkästyi. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta yhtään.

Sailor Neptunen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi kultainen peili, jonka selkämys oli turkoosin värinen. "Submarine Reflection!" Peilistä ilmestyi iso hyökyaalto, joka syöksyi nopeasti kohti Tuxedo Kamenia.

Tuxedo Kamen tarttui viittaansa vasemmalla kädellään, ja heilautti viittaansa kohti aaltoa, joka katosi.

Sailor Neptunen selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä:

_"Miten hän torjui hyökkäykseni?"_

Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jota hän heitti kohti Sailor Uranusta.

Ghak! Energia osui Sailor Uranuksen vasempaan käteen.

"Iiiiiik!" Sailor Uranus huusi kivusta, ja hänen vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou putosi lattialle.

Sailor Uranus yritti poimia Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun oikealla kädellään mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Tuxedo Kamenin silmät hohtivat punaisina, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou leijui nopeasti kohti hänen oikeaa kättään.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercuryn käsistä ilmestyi nopeasti sumua. Hän yritti napata kristallin, ja toivoi sumun häiritsevän vihollista sillä välin kun Sailor Mercury yrittäisi napata kristallin.

Sumusta ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään apua, sillä Tuxedo Kamen nappasi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun tosi nopeasti.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou", Tuxedo Kamen hymyili ilkeästi.

"Usagi-chan, muuntaudu!" Luna ryntäsi kohti Tuxedo Kamenia ottaakseen kristallin takaisin.

"Irti minusta!" Tuxedo Kamen heitti Lunan lattialle.

"Luna!" Artemis ryntäsi Lunan eteen huolissaan.

"Satutit ystäviäni!" Usagi huusi vihaisena. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Kun Usagi oli muuttunut Sailor Mooniksi ja Chibi Chibi muuttui Sailor Chibi Chibiksi, puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Puolikuu-sauva hohti kultaista energiaa, joka paransi Makoton ja Lunan.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Makoto kysyi herättyään, minkä jälkeen hän nousi seisomaan.

"Kimppuumme hyökättiin ja Tuxedo Kamen varasti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun", Nephrite sanoi.

"Nyt muistan. Endou ja Motoki-san hypnotisoivat minut, jotta he pääsisivät komentohuoneeseen. He pakottivat minut houkuttelemaan teidät tänne", Makoto suuttui ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun ja otti sieltä esiin muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

Sailor Moon oli iloinen siitä, että Makoto oli kunnossa, ja kun hän näki Lunan nousevan seisomaan, hän kohotti sauvaansa ylemmäs. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Puolikuu-sauvan hyökkäys oli osumassa Tuxedo Kameniin, mutta hän tarttui viittaansa vasemmalla kädellään ja heilautti nopeasti viittaansa torjuen hyökkäyksen viitallaan. Kun hän irrotti otteensa viitastaan, se putosi alemmas, ja kaikki näkivät Queen Berylin.

"Queen Beryl!" Sailor Neptune huusi vihaisena. Hän tiesi, että nyt oli aika kohdata Queen Beryl silmästä silmään.

"Hyvin tehty, Tuxedo Kamen!" Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Pystytkö taistelemaan Prinssi Endymionia vastaan, Prinsessa Serenity?" Queen Beryl kysyi Sailor Moonilta, ja katsoi Tuxedo Kamenia.

"Prinssi Endymionia vastaan? Oletko sinä todella Mamo-chan?" Usagi kysyi Tuxedo Kamenilta hermostuneena.


	23. Queen Beryl

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitä on tekeillä?" Sailor Moon kysyi hermostuneena. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit katsoivat Tuxedo Kamenia hermostuneina. He eivät tienneet, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä nyt. He eivät halunneet satuttaa Mamorua.

_"Mamoru-san ei ikinä satuttaisi ystäviään. Hänellä on nyt samanlaiset silmät kuin niillä Maan ihmisillä ja Inner Sailor Sensheillä, jotka Queen Metalia ja Queen Beryl aivopesivät ennen kuin hyökkäsivät Kuuhun. Olisiko Queen Beryl aivopessyt Mamoru-sanin? En keksi muutakaan selitystä Mamoru-sanin nykyiselle käytökselle", _Zoisite ajatteli ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Mamoru-san ei ikinä satuttaisi meitä. Sinä olet aivopessyt Mamoru-sanin, Queen Beryl!" Zoisite huusi vihaisena.

"Ymmärsit näemmä, mitä tein Prinssi Endymionille, Zoisite", Queen Beryl sanoi.

_"Mamo-chan on aivopesty",_ Sailor Moon hermostui entistä enemmän.

Mamoru nosti vasenta kättään ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena hänen vasempaan käteensä ilmestyi mustaa energiaa.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiterin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi salamoita, joita hän heitti kohti Tuxedo Kamenia.

Queen Beryl nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena hänen ja Tuxedo Kamenin ympärille ilmestyi iso, punainen energiakilpi, jolla Queen Beryl torjui hyökkäyksen.

Mamorun vasemmassa kädessä oleva, pimeä energia oli osumassa Sailor Sensheihin ja Shitennouneihin.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit nostivat nopeasti kätensä eteensä, minkä seurauksena heidän eteensä ilmestyivät energiakilvet, joilla he suojautuivat hyökkäykseltä.

Sailor Moon oli poissa tolaltaan, minkä takia hän ei pystynyt taistelemaan.

Sailor Neptune suojeli Sailor Moonia, ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä omalla energiakilvellään.

Braks! Komentokeskuksen pylväisiin ilmestyi halkeamia, kun pimeä energia osui niihin.

"Jos tämä taistelu jatkuu, komentokeskus tuhoutuu!" Artemis sanoi.

"Siirrän meidät muualle!" Sailor Mercury huusi ja hän nosti vasenta kättään ylemmäs. "Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!" Sailor Mercuryn vasempaan käteen ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, ja pian Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit, Mamoru ja Queen Beryl katosivat komentokeskuksesta.

"Toivottavasti Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit voittavat tämän taistelun Naru sanoi huolissaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Senshit valmistautuivat Shitennounien tavoin taistelemaan Queen Beryliä vastaan, ja pelastamaan Mamorun.

Kaikkialla oli nyt tummansinistä, ja hieman pimeää.

Mamoru laski vasemman kätensä alemmas, ja hänen hyökkäyksensä katosi.

Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien energiakilvet katosivat.

"Vaikka taistelemme muualla, tilanne on silti sama!" Queen Berylin hiukset hohtivat punaisina, ja ne kietoutuivat tosi nopeasti Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien ympärille. "Prinsessa Serenity, kerro minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuus!"

"Sailor Moon, älä kerro Queen Berylille Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuutta! Queen Beryl auttoi Queen Metaliaa tuhoamaan Kuun ja Maapallon valtakunnat saadakseen Prinssi Endymionin itselleen! Hän haluaa vieläkin Prinssi Endymionin itselleen!" Sailor Neptune huusi Sailor Moonille.

"Tiedän!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Heh heh! Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on nyt minun! Minä, Queen Beryl, hallitsen maailmaa! Prinssi Endymion on rinnallani, aina ja ikuisesti!" Queen Beryl nauroi ja hänen hiuksensa hohtivat punaista energiaa, mikä aiheutti Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille sähköiskuja.

"Iiiiiiik!" Sailor Moon huusi kivusta muiden Sailor Senshien tavoin. Hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hänen ihonsa olisi palanut kaikkialta.

Shitennounit yrittivät olla huutamatta, vaikka sähköiskut satuttivat heitäkin.

"Queen Beryl, en anna sinun toteuttaa suunnitelmiasi!" Sailor Venus huusi ja nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs.

"Ilmesty käteeni Kuun pyhä miekka, jolla suojellaan prinsessaa!" Sailor Venus huusi, ja Kuun pyhä miekka ilmestyi hänen käteensä. Kunzite oli antanut kyseisen miekan Sailor Venukselle tänä aamuna.

Sailor Venus tarttui miekan kahvaan molemmilla käsillään, ja leikkasi miekan avulla Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien ympärillä olevat hiukset.

"Mitä?!" Queen Beryl huusi uskomatta silmiään samalla, kun Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit putosivat maahan.

"Queen Beryl!" Sailor Venus juoksi kohti Queen Beryliä ja yritti iskeä miekan Queen Bryliin, mutta Queen Beryl nosti vasemman kätensä eteensä ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi punainen energiakilpi.

Dahk! Sailor Venuksen kädessä oleva miekka osui energiakilpeen, ja Sailor Venus lensi iskun voimasta taaksepäin, ja kaatui maahan. Miekka putosi maahan.

"Luulitko todella, että tuo miekka toimisi minua vastaan?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

Sailor Venus nousi seisomaan samalla, kun Sailor Moon poimi miekan oikealla kädellään ja antoi Sailor Chibi Chibin Sailor Neptunen syliin.

"Venus! Taistelleen yhdessä!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Keksin tavan, jolla voimme voittaa tämän taistelun! Queen Beryl saa Queen Metalialta energiaa tuon kaulakorun avulla!" Sailor Mercury sanoi, kun hän oli painanut oikealla etusormellaan oikeassa korvassaan olevaa korvakorua ja vaaleansiniset hologrammi-lasit olivat ilmestyneet hänen silmiensä eteen. Hologrammi-lasien avulla Sailor Mercury näki, että Queen Berylin kaulassa olevaan kaulakoruun siirtyi Queen Metalian energiaa.

_"Eli jos tuhoamme Queen Berylin kaulakorun, voimme ehkä voittaa hänet!"_ Sailor Moon juoksi muiden Sailor Senshien kanssa kohti Queen Beryliä.

"Queen Beryl, en anna sinun satuttaa muita!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Se on turhaa, riippumatta siitä, kuinka monta kertaa yrität!" Queen Berylin vasempaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranuksen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi kultainen energiapallo, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Queen Beryliä. Sailor Uranus ei aikonut antaa Queen Berylin satuttaa ystäviään.

Dhak! Sailor Uranuksen hyökkäys osui Queen Berylin vasempaan käteen, minkä seurauksena Queen Berylin kädessä ollut energia katosi.

Queen Beryl oli vihainen. Hän nosti oikeassa kädessään olevaa valtikkaa ylemmäs.

Kunzite nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen kädestään ilmestyi hopean väristä energiaa, joka osui Queen Berylin valtikkaan. Kraks! Valtikka hajosi palasiksi. Valtikan palat putosivat maahan, minkä jälkeen ne katosivat.

"Sailor Moon, tuhoa Queen Berylin kaulakoru!" Sailor Jupiter huusi.

Sailor Moon iskivät käsissään pitämänsä miekan Queen Berylin kaulakorussa olevaan kiveen. Kaulakorun kivi hohti punaisena.

"Et voi rikkoa kaulakoruani miekallasi. Luovuta", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Ei! Sinä aivopesit Mamo-chanin! En todellakaan luovuta! Aion pelastaa hänet!" Sailor Moon huusi. Hän aikoi rikkoa Queen Berylin kaulakorun kiven, minkä takia hän työnsi miekkaa entistä kovemmin kaulakorun kiveä vasten.

"Pelastamme Mamo-chanin!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Endymionista on tullut Dark Kingdomin soturi", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Ei. Jos et olisi aivopessyt häntä, hän ei ikinä tottelisi sinua!" Sailor Moon huusi. Hän oli ehdottoman varma siitä, mitä hän sanoi.

Mamorun oikeassa kädessä pitämä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

"Pyydän, Mamo-chan! Palaa ennallesi!" Sailor Moon huusi ja miekan terä alkoi hohtaa kultaisena.

"Mitä?!" Queen Beryl huusi uskomatta silmiään.

Krits! Queen Berylin kaulakorun kiveen ilmestyi halkeamia.

"Tämä ei voi olla totta", Queen Beryl sanoi hermostuneena. Krits! Queen Berylin kaulakorun kivi halkesi useiksi palasiksi.

Sailor Moon hyppäsi kauemmas Queen Berylistä.

"Iiiiiiiiik!" Queen Beryl huusi. Hänen kehonsa muuttui koko ajan tummemmaksi. Hän nosti oikeaa kättään kohti Mamorua.

_"Endymion",_ Queen Beryl ajatteli erästä asiaa, minkä hän oli nähnyt kauan sitten. _"Pitkään. Olen katsonut sinua hyvin pitkään. Halusin todella olla kanssasi tällä kertaa, Endymion"._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Beryl juoksi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevan verannan käytävällä, joka oli tehty valkoisesta marmorista. Verannan kummallakin puolella oli isoja marmoripylväitä. _

_Puutarhan pensasaidat ja nurmikko olivat kirkkaan vihreitä, ja hyvin hoidettuaja. Pensasaidoissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Taivaalla oli aurinko, ja pilviä. _

_Beryl ei edes huomannut puutarhan kauneutta, sillä hän juoksi kohti palatsin puutarhan huvimajaa. Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhan huvimaja oli yksi niistä paikoista, joissa Prinssi Endymion kävi usein._

_Berylillä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja violetti hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit. Hänellä oli kaulassaan kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Brylin korvissa oli valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias._

_Beryl pysähtyi verannan pylvään taakse, ja katsoi valkoisen huvimajan edessä seisovaa Prinssi Endymionia. _

_Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeisia kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänellä oli hartioillaan musta viitta. Prinssin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen, ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea._

_Prinssin edessä seisoi laiha, 17-vuotias tyttö. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle._

XXXXXXXXXX

Queen Beryl muuttui tuhkaksi, ja katosi.

"Mitä?!" Sailor Moon katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä miekkaa uteliaana. Miekan terä oli nyt harmaa, ja siihen oli ilmestynyt kirjaimia.

_"Kun tämä miekka loistaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun kanssa, kuningatar toimii niin kuin hän haluaa. Käytä täydellistä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta ja "herätä" Kuun suuri voima. Kuun Crystal Towerin rauha palauttaa valtakunnan ennalleen",_ Sailor Neptune luki ääneen miekan terään ilmestyneen tekstin.

Yllättäen Mamorun vasempaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti kohti Sailor Moonia.

"Iiiiiik!" Sailor Moon huusi, ja miekka putosi hänen kädestään maahan. Dhak!

Mamoru poimi maassa olevan miekan vasemmalla kädellään, ja hänen taakseen ilmestyi iso, vaaleansininen portaali. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti portaalia.

"Älä!" Sailor Moon seurasi Mamorua. Portaali sulkeutui heidän takanaan.

_"Joudunko nyt taistelemaan Mamo-chania vastaan?! Miksi hän otti Kuun pyhän miekan?!"_ Sailor Moon mietti.

Lopulta Sailor Moon huomasi saapuneensa rakennukseen, joka näytti linnalta.

Linnan seinät, katto ja lattia oli tehty harmaasta marmorista. Seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit.

Sailor Moonin selässä_ juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katseli ympärilleen. Häntä pelotti.

_"Olenko Dark Kingdomissa?!"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli.

Sailor Moon vilkaisi oikealle nähdäkseen, että Mamoru käveli huoneen oikealla puolella olevia portaita pitkin ylöspäin. Portaiden yläpuolella oli iso oviaukko.

Sailor Moon seurasi Mamrua nähdäkseen, että he olivat saapuneet isolle parvekkeelle.

Tuuli hieman, ja satoi lunta.

Mamoru seisoi parvekkeella ja katsoi Sailor Moonia.

"Endymion, olen Serenity", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Serenity?" Mamoru kysyi.

Sailor Moon vilkaisi Mamorua. Hänen oli jotenkin pelastettava Mamoru.


	24. Queen Metalia's destroy

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return II-fanfictionin uusi ja viimeinen luku! Keskityn toistaiseksi erääseen toiseen fanfiction-projektiin. Kyseisen fanfictionin nimi on Akai Suishou. Akai Suishou on Naruto-aiheinen fanfiction, ja olen jo julkaissut kyseisen fanfictionin pari lukua. Jos haluatte vilkaista Akai Suishou-fanfictioniani, niin nähdään kyseisen fanfictionin uusissa luvuissa!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mamorun oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti kohti Sailor Moonia.

Sailor Moon väisti Mamorun hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä oikealle, ja Mamorun hyökkäys osui parvekkeen kaiteeseen, joka hajosi palasiksi. Braks!

"Millaiset voimat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla on?!" Mamoru huusi Sailor Moonille.

Yllättäen Mamorun taakse ilmestyi iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Olento oli Tokyo Towerin kokoinen. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Sen suu oli punainen. Olennon silmät olivat vaaleansiniset, ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

"Onko tuo Queen Metalia?!" Sailor Moon kysyi. Hän tärisi hermostuneena, ja hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Heh heh! Kuun prinsessa. Näytät ihan samanlaiselta kuin silloin, kun armeijani tuhosi Maan ja Kuun valtakunnat. Kun saan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat haltuuni, minusta tulee entistäkin vahvempi. Kuun prinsessa, kerro minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuus!" Queen Metalia vaati.

"Queen Metalia, miten oikein pääsit vapaaksi vankilastasi?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Queen Serenity sinetöi minut pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla sen jälkeen, kun armeijani oli tuhonnut Silver Millenniumin. Queen Serenity sinetöi minut pohjoisnavan lähellä olevaan D-pisteeseen. Kun Queen Serenity oli sinetöinyt minut pois, hän toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, ja hänen toiveensa toteutui. 1000 vuotta myöhemmin Silver Millenniumin tuhoutumisen jälkeen, kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset, Beryl mukaan lukien syntyivät uudelleen Maassa. Minä taas _nukuin_ vankilassani 1000 vuoden ajan. Berylin reinkarnaatio oli tutkija, ja hän oli eräänä päivänä saapunut pohjoisnavalle tutkimaan jäätikköä ilmaston lämpenemisen takia. Kun Berylin reinkarnaatio saapui Dark Kingdomin linnan lähelle, _heräsin_ lopulta. En kuitenkaan päässyt yksin vapaaksi vankilastani, sillä pitkä vankeuteni oli heikentänyt minua. Jotta voisin vihdoinkin päästä ulos vankilastani, käytin voimiani ja otin Berylin reinkarnaation hallintaani, ja johdatin hänet Dark Kingdomin linnaan, jotta saisin hänet vapauttamaan minut vankilastani. Lopulta Berylin reinkarnaatio saapui Dark Kingdomin linnan alla olevaan luolaan, ja näki isot pariovet, joiden takana minä olin ollut vankina 1000 vuotta. Berylin reinkarnaatio kosketti kyseisiä ovia vasemmalla kädellään, ja kyseiset ovet avautuivat. Silloin pääsin vihdoinkin vapaaksi vankilastani, ja muutin Berylin reinkarnaation Queen Beryliksi, jotta voisin antaa hänelle tehtävän etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, ja antamaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun minulle sitten kun Maboroshi no Ginzuishou löytyisi. Kun olin muuttanut Berylin reinkarnaation Queen Beryliksi, annoin Queen Berylille kivi-kaulakorun, joka antoi hänelle suuret voimat. Palautin Queen Berylille jopa hänen aiemman elämänsä muistot, minkä ansiosta Queen Beryl suostui tekemään kanssani yhteistyötä löytääkseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Queen Beryl aikoi kuitenkin pitää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itsellään, ja löytää Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaation, sillä kun palautin Queen Berylille hänen aiemman elämänsä muistot Queen Beryl ymmärsi, että nyt hän voisi vihdoinkin saada Endymionin reinkarnaation itselleen ja kostaa sinulle sen, että sinä muka _varastit_ Endymionin Queen Beryliltä 1000 vuotta sitten, Prinsessa Serenity. Queen Beryl ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että tiesin hänen suunnitelmistaan, sillä hänelle antamassani kivi-kaulakorussa oli energiaani, jonka avulla pystyin lukemaan Queen Berylin ajatuksia. Nyt voin vihdoinkin saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleni!" Queen Metalia sanoi. "Käytin jo 1000 vuotta sitten hyväkseni Queen Berylin kateutta, jota hän tunsi sinua kohtaan, Prinsessa Serenity. Queen Beryl ajatteli 1000 vuotta sitten, että tekemällä kanssani yhteistyötä, ja auttamalla minua aivopesemään Inner Sailor Senshit ja Maan ihmiset omaksi armeijakseni ja hyökkäämään Silver Millenniumiin, Queen Beryl voisi saada Endymionin itselleen. Queen Serenity kuitenkin pysäytti minut. Sinäkin yrität ilmeisesti pysäyttää minut, Prinsessa Serenity!"

Sailor Moon juoksi Mamorua kohti, ja löi Mamorua vasempaan poskeen oikealla kädellään, minkä seurauksena Mamorun vasemmassa kädessään pitämä miekka putosi parvekkeen lattialle. Dhak!

Sailor Moon nappasi miekan oikealla kädellään mahdollisimman nopeasti, ja hyppäsi parvekkeen oikealle puolelle. Hän ei olisi halunnut lyödä Mamorua, mutta se oli ainoa mahdollisuus saada Kuun pyhä miekka takaisin.

Sailor Moon katsoi Mamorua hermostuneena, sillä Mamoru näytti vihaiselta.

"Jos et kerro minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuutta, niin sitten minä pakotan sinut kertomaan minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuuden!" Mamoru huusi Sailor Moonille.

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voima riippuu sydämmestäsi",_ Sailor Moon ajatteli Queen Serenityn sanoja. _"Ehkä minun pitäisi yrittää muistuttaa Mamo-chania hänen oikeasta_  
_luonteestaan!"_

"Mamo-chan, sinä olet taistellut Queen Metaliaa vastaan tosi monta kertaa. Olet pelastanut minutkin pari kertaa. Pyydän, muista todellinen itsesi!" Sailor Moon sanoi ja Mamorun oikeassa kädessään pitämästä kristallista siirtyi energiaa Mamorun kehoon.

"Mamo-chan, älä tottele Queen Metaliaa!" Sailor Moon huusi, ja Mamorun oikeassa kädessään pitämä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti, ja siitä siirtyi lisää energiaa Mamorun kehoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mamoru seisoi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa. Hänellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänellä oli hartioillaan musta viitta. Hänellä oli vyötäröllään ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen, ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. _

_Mamorun edessä seisoi nuori tyttö._

_Tytöllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Tytön pitkät, vaaleat hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hän oli laiha, ja 17-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. _

_Mamoru ei nähnyt tytön kasvoja kunnolla._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olit 1000 vuotta sitten Maan prinssi. Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät olisi saaneet nähdä toisiaan, mutta halusin nähdä Maan itse, joten saavuin Maahan eräänä iltana. Sinä iltana näin sinut ensimmäisen kerran. Myöhemmin puhuin sinulle. Lopulta sinä ja minä rakastuimme toisiimme", Sailor Moon sanoi. Hän toivoi, että Mamoru kuuntelisi häntä. Tämä saattoi olla hänen ainoa tilaisuutensa pelastaa Mamoru.

"Mahdotonta!" Mamoru huusi ja perääntyi hieman. Hän näytti hermostuneelta.

"Puhun totta. Eräänä päivänä Queen Metalia aivopesi Inner Sailor Senshit, ja Maan ihmiset omaksi armeijakseen, ja hyökkäsi Kuuhun, sillä Queen Metalia tarvitsi armeijan saadakseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat hallintaansa. Sinä, ja sinua suojelevat Shitennounit olitte ainoat Golden Kingdomin asukkaat, jotka pysyivät järjissään, ja taistelitte Queen Metalian armeijaa vastaan. Sinä, ja sinua suojelevat Shitennounit taistelitte Kuun valtakunnan puolella Queen Metalian armeijaa vastaan!" Sailor Moon sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Mamoru seisoi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa. Hänellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänellä oli hartioillaan musta viitta. Hänellä oli vyötäröllään ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. _

_Mamorun edessä seisoi nuori tyttö. Tytöllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Tytön pitkät, vaaleat hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hän oli laiha, ja 17-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Valkoiseen mekkoon pukeutuneella tytöllä oli samanlaiset kasvot, kuin Sailor Moonilla._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru kaatui polvilleen, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou lakkasi hohtamasta.

"Mamo-chan?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

Mamoru avasi silmänsä, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset.

"Nyt muistan kaiken", Mamoru katsoi Sailor Moonia. "Usako".

"Hyvä, että palasit ennallesi. Miksi otit Kuun pyhän miekan?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Queen Metalia käski minun ottaa Kuun pyhän miekan sen jälkeen, kun Queen Beryl katosi", Mamoru sanoi.

"Mamo-chan", Sailor Moon sanoi iloisella äänensävyllä samalla, kun Mamoru antoi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Sailor Moonin vasempaan käteen.

"Prinsessa, otan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun sinulta!" Queen Metalia huusi, ja sen kehosta ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, joka lähestyi Mamorua ja Sailor Moonia tosi nopeasti.

Sailor Moonin käsissään pitämä kristalli alkoivat taas hohtaa, ja siitä ilmestyi valkoista energiaa, joka osui Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan, timantin muotoiseen kuvioon.

"Sailor Moon, Queen Metalian otsassa oleva kuvio on Queen Metalian heikko kohta!" Mamoru sanoi. Mamoru oli ymmärtänyt kyseisen asian, silloin kun Queen Metalia oli hallinnut Mamorua. Kun Queen Metalia oli hallinnut Mamorua, Mamoru oli ollut yhteydessä Queen Metalian energiaan, minkä ansiosta Mamoru oli saanut selville, että Queen Metalian otsassa oleva timantti-kuvio oli Queen Metalian voimien lähde ja samalla Queen Metalian heikko kohta. Mamoru oli ollut yhteydessä Queen Metalian energiaan, sillä Queen Beryl oli siirtänyt Queen Metalian energiaa Mamorun sillä silloin, kun hän aivopesi Mamorun.

Kun Sailor Moon oli vapauttanut Mamorun Queen Metalian hallinnasta, Queen Metalian energia oli kadonnut Mamorun kehosta. Kun Queen Metalian energia oli kadonnut Mamorun kehosta, Mamoru oli tuntenut, että Queen Metalian energia oli siirtynyt takaisin Queen Metalian sisälle.

Kun Queen Metalian energia oli siirtynyt pois Mamorun kehosta, ja siirtynyt takaisin Queen Metalian sisälle, Mamoru oli tuntenut, että Queen Metalian otsassa oleva merkki oli Queen Metalian voimien lähde. Queen Metalian otsassa oleva timantti-merkki oli Queen Metalian voimien lähde, ja jos Sailor Moon siirtäisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan timantti kuvioon, Queen Metalia katoaisi lopullisesti.

Sailor Moon nyökkäsi Mamorulle. Sailor Moon ajatteli ystäviään, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta siirtyi koko ajan enemmän, ja enemmän valkoista energiaa Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan timantti-merkkiin.

_"Taistelen ystävieni takia",_ Sailor Moon ajatteli.

Yllättäen Maboroshi no Ginzuishou muuttui kukan muotoiseksi, ja siitä siirtyi enemmän voimaa Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan timantti-merkkiin.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit juoksivat paikalle nähdäkseen, mitä oli tekeillä. Shitennounit olivat siirtäneet itsensä, ja Sailor Senshit Dark Kingdomiin voimiensa avulla.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat saapuneet Dark Kingdomiin vähän aikaa sitten, sillä Luna oli käyttänyt komentokeskuksen tietokonetta ja selvittänyt, että Dark Kingdomissa oli nyt tosi paljon pimeää energiaa.

Naru oli tällä hetkellä komentokeskuksessa Lunan ja Artemiksen kanssa, jotta hän olisi turvassa, eikä loukkaantuisi Sailor Moonin, ja Queen Metalian välisessä taistelussa.

Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien muodonmuutos-kynistä siirtyi energiaa Sailor Moonin oikeassa kädessään pitämään miekkaan. Miekka hohti valkoista energiaa, joka siirtyi taivaalla loistavaan täysikuuhun.

"Mitä tapahtuu?!" Queen metalia huusi, ennen kuin katosi.

Braks! Sailor Moonin toisessa kädessään pitämä miekka putosi parvekkeen lattialle samalla, kun Sailor Moonin muodonmuutos-rintaneula hajosi, ja hän kaatui parvekkeen lattialle.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Neptune huolestui.

Usagin Sailor Senshi-asun tilalle ilmestyi Usagin koulupuku. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou putosi Usagin eteen.

Parvekkeen lattialla oleva Maboroshi no Ginzuishou muuttui takaisin kyyneleen muotoiseksi.

Mamoru kumartui nopeasti Usagin viereen ja huomasi, että Usagi oli uupunut.

Usagi poimi parvekkeen lattialla olevan kristallin vasemmalla kädellään, ja nousi Mamorun avulla seisomaan.

"Se on ohi. Queen Metalia on poissa", Usagi hymyili.

Piip piip! Usagi painoi oikealla etusormellaan kommunikaattori-rannekkeensa punaista helmeä, ja kommunikaattori aukesi.

_"Usagi-chan, olen Kuussa. Haluan näyttää sinulle jotain",_ Lunan ääni sanoi kommunikaattori-rannekkeesta.

"Mutta muodonmuutos-rintaneulani hajosi", Usagi sanoi ja poimi parvekkeen lattialle pudonneen miekan.

"Ehkä pääsemme Kuuhun Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien avulla", Sailor Mercury kertoi muille ajatuksen, jonka hän oli äsken keksinyt.

Kristalli hohti, ja siitä ilmestyi kultaista hohdetta, joka ympäröi Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit ja Mamorun. Kun hohde katosi, he olivat Kuun valtakunnassa.

Kuun valtakunnan raunioiden tilalla oli nyt isoja, valkoisia rakennuksia. Suurin rakennus oli samanlainen kuin palatsi, jonka Sailor Moon oli nähnyt muutamissa unissaan.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Usagin oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

"Usagi-chan, sinä ja muut onnistuitte palauttamaan Kuun valtakunnan ennalleen!" Artemis ja Luna juoksivat Narun kanssa ulos Silver Millenniumin palatsin ulko-ovien oviaukosta.

"Todellako?" Usagi kysyi uteliaana.

"Kyllä", Luna sanoi ja käveli muiden edellä siihen suuntaan, jossa Kuun palatsin Crystal Tower oli.

Usagi antoi Kuun pyhän miekan Sailor Venukselle, kun hän pysähtyi Crystal Towerin oviaukon eteen.

Naru jäi Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa Crystal Towerin oviaukon ulkopuolelle, kun Usagi ja Mamoru menivät huoneeseen kissojen kanssa. Naru vilkaisi Crystal Toweriin, ja näki Queen Serenityn hologrammi-kuvan ilmestyneen huoneen lattialla olevan kivipöydän päälle.

Queen Serenityn hologrammi sanoi jotain Usagille, ennen kuin katosi.

Kivipöydän päälle ilmestyi vaaleanpunainen muodonmuutos-rintaneula, jossa oli punainen, keltainen, vihreä ja sininen helmi.

Usagi poimi uuden muodonmuutos-rintaneulan oikealla kädellään, ja avasi sen vasemmalla kädellään, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun uuden muodonmuutos-rintaneulansa sisälle, ja sulki muodonmuutos-rintaneulansa vasemmalla kädellään.

"Usagi-chan, muuttuaksesi sinun on sanottava Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" Luna sanoi, kun se oli tullut Crystal Towerista Kunziten partnerin, Usagin ja Mamorun kanssa.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuntautui Sailor Mooniksi.

Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energia ympäröi Usagin ja hänen ystävänsä, ja kun energia katosi, he olivat komentokeskuksessa.

Sailor Moon oli tyytyväinen siihen, että Queen Metalia oli vinhdoinkin poissa. Hän joutuisi todennäköisesti kertomaan taiselun yksityiskohdat ystävilleen. Hän oli kuitenkin valmis kertomaan ystävilleen, mitä taistelun aikana oli tapahtunut.


End file.
